Something Better
by JessHazunami
Summary: Lucy watches in agony as Natsu and Lisanna kissed. Lucy cries thinking that her love life is ruin. What she doesn't know is that she'll get something better. First fanfic:)
1. Chapter 1

-Something Better-

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Hey guys! First Fanfic! English is my second language (though I prefer it more) so tell me kindly if I made a mistake. This is a RoLu since there are not so many RoLus and there are so cute together :3 I can't update often since I'm using my brother's computer and his on it for 24/7 but I'll try .

So without further ado, I present to you my Fanfic XD

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Normal Pov

"Now it's time for a tag team battle to end the day!" The announcer, Mato, said. Lucy stood there listening with her guild mates when Lisanna talked to her, "Are you sure you don't wanna compete?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm sore all over and I can't move a muscle without feeling painful." Lucy replied. Earlier, Lucy represent Fairy Tail A in a magic race. Competitors had to run to the finish line and fight to win. She won second losing only to Rufus of Sabertooth. She was attacked so many times, she had to call Aries,Loke and Virgo at the ALL same time. It took a lot of strength from her.

"Well, I'll take you place for now, okay?" Lisanna asked. Lucy nodded as the listen to Mato the pumpkin guy. "The team that will be fighting together is Eve and Ichiya from Blue Pegasus versus Natsu and Lisanna from Fairy Tail A!" He exclaimed.

"Good luck, Li, Natsu!" Lucy said as Natsu and Lisanna walked to the arena. Lisanna smiled in return while Natsu nodded. Across the arena, Eve and Ichiya stood facing Team Fairy Tail. "Ready?! Begin!" Mato said excitedly.

Eve smiled at Lisanna. "You don't have to fight me, love." He flirted. A vein popped on Natsu's forehead. Before he can say anything, Lisanna cut in. "No! I have to stay loyal to my guild!" she yelled. "Ha! In your face!" Natsu said as he stuck out his tounge. "We'll see whose laughing once we're through!" Eve countered. "Men~! Enough talk. Let's fight, m-!" Ichiya was cut off when Lisanna kicked him in the face.

"For your information, I'm a girl!" she said as she jump backwards. "And your right, let's fight!" she added with a smile. The crowd cheered as the mages began fighting.

* * *

Lucy left Fairy Tail's area and walked to an empty balcony. Lucy stood there alone to get some peace and quiet. From there, she can see the entire arena. Lucy actually wanted to get away from everyone because she wanted to think. Think about Natsu. Her feelings for him. Yes, she like Natsu more than a friend ut she was afraid to admit it. Everyone else does say dating was the last thing from his mind. Lucy sighed and concentrated on the match. She saw a few scratches on the fighting mages.

"May I join you?" a sudden voice asked, startling Lucy. Lucy turned around and saw a tall man with messy black hair and crimson red eyes. Her eyes widen. Rogue. Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He said sincerely with an emotionless face. Lucy turn to face the battle. "S-sure…" she stuttered.

"I'm not gonna hurt you like Minerva so don't worry." He said, sounding emotionless. Lucy didn't need to see his face to know. It was already in his voice. He made his way across the floor and stood beside Lucy. Lucy decided ignored him and concentrate on the battle.

"Enough play!" Eve shouted. "White Fury!" A medium sized snowstorm appeared on his palm as he aimed at Natsu. "That's more like it."Natsu said but did not attack. Instead, he dodged it. "Take over: Tigress!" Lisanna yelled as her body began to glow. She transform into a tigress humanoid with a tiger-skin, two piece bikini. Lucy saw most of the men in the stadium whistling lowly at Lisanna. She then remember the man beside her. Rogue was staring into space, not noticing (or even watching) the battle progress or his partner, the white dragon slayer, Sting, shouting 'Sexy Fairy!' at Lisanna. He was not even paying attention to anything! So why did he come here? Lucy decided to ask.

Summoning her courage, she spoke, "So…What are you doing here?" Rogue turn to face her. "What?" He said. He tried not to sound offended but it did not escape Lucy. "Oh, don't get em wrong, it's just that you come here but you're not paying attention to the battle." Lucy said not meeting his eyes. "I wanted peace and quiet is all. Like you." Rogue said, his eyes burning into her skin. Lucy looked up, finally making eye contact. "What? How did you know?" she blinked. " I saw you here before the battle started. You looked peaceful and I wanted that too. It's never quiet with Sting." He answered. "I know how you feel." Lucy said quietly.

They were interrupted by Ichiya's yell. "Power Parfum!" he cried. In an instant, his body and muscle grew larger. His white suit tore as he grew too big for it, leaving him whit a pair of torn pants. "You won't be able to dodge it twice!" Eve shouted. "White Fury!" Once again, he aimed for Natsu. "Guess I hve no choice." Natsu said, cupping his mouth. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" He yelled as a fierce fire came out of his mouth. The fire quickly melted the snow. "Ha! Even I know fire melts snow!" Nastu laughed. Eve's expression changed from calm to a bewildered one. Natsu found out his weakness. " Well it doesn't matter! I can still fight with or without magic!" Eve yelled as the both charged. They fought without magic while Lisanna and Ichiya were done warming up.

"My honey, I do not wish to fight you." Ichiya said, flexing his muscles. Disgusted, Lisanna made a face. "Yuck! But why use your magic when you don't wanna fight?" Lisanna asked. Ichiya winked. "For all the ladies to see my awesome body!" he flexed his muscles while posing. All the female spectators shuddered and booed him but he was in his own little world that he didn't notice. Taking advantage, Lisanna attacked. "Tigress Slash!" She yelled as her claws scracted him fiercely. Finally, Ichiya was defeated and Lisanna jump backwards. The crowd cheered for her. Sting jumped on the railing using both hands and feet for support and shouted, "Hey~ Sexy Fairy!" The crowd started calling her that.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Rogue said putting his hand over his mouth. Lucy giggled at the fact that Rogue was embarrass for his partner. Rogue smiled at the giggling Lucy and was glad that he had his hand covering his mouth.

Lisanna blushed a little as her tigress take over disappear. A vein popped on Natsu's head. "Enough of this!" Natsu said, pushing Eve back. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he yelled as he punch Eve in the stomach. Eve fell backwards, defeated.

"Fairy Tail A won!" Mato cried. Fairy Tail and the spectators cheered. Natsu, However, was upset. Not about their win but abut Sting. Natsu doesn't know why but he felt jealous. Yes, it was truly jealousy.

Natsu scanned the crowd and saw Sting. "Hey, you!" he shouted, pointing his finger to Sting. Hearing this, the crowd fell silent. "Yeah, what?" he said arrogantly. "Don't you dare call her _that_ again!" Natsu threatened.

"What? 'Sexy Fairy'?" Sting asks.

"Yes!" Natsu yelled. Jealousy written all over his face.

Lucy's face fell. '_Natsu…Natsu l-likes Lisanna?'_ She thought. Her expression did not go unnoticed by Rogue

"Well now, Salamander's jealous,eh?" Sting asks, mischievously.

"Yes."

The stadium was quiet as if no one was there. Lucy's heart was stabbed repeatedly by a knife. She blinked back her tempting tears. She just stood there staring at Natsu, she didn't even notice Rogue staring at her. "Well, don't be. She's not sexy anymore not in those clothes." Sting said, jumping off the railing and made his way to the exit.

"Why, you!" Natsu wanted to beat up Sting but it'll be breaking the rule and Fairy Tail will be disqualified. "Someday, I'm gonna-" Natsu sentence was cut off when Lisanna hugged him from the back. "Stop…Natsu." Sha said. She released Natsu from her hug and turned to face her. "I just didn't want himto insult you…" he said as he cupped her face. "I know. Thanks." She smiled, putting her arms around his neck.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" everyone cheered even Sabertooth. Everyone except Rogue and Lucy. '_No…Please don't…Natsu..!'_ she screamed in her head. Tears fell out of her eyes.

Encouraged by the crowd, Natsu and Lisanna drew closer and kissed…and kissed…and kissed.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one Sorry for the cliffhanger but if I continue it'll be longer and sorry for any mistakes. Tell me kindly if there's any mistake. This is my first Fanfic. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Since my brother is on 24/7, I'll just have to steal the computer away. Hehe…

Hey~Sexy Fairy! LOL Inspired by Gangnam Style XD! I'm sure everyone knows Gangnam Style by PSY.

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Gangnam Style**

See ya soon! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

-Something Better-

Chap 2: Comfort Her, Rogue

Hey, how are ya? Thanks for your review. I feel so touch. Ya gave me more support than my brothers… Since my playboy of a brother is studying(or calling his GF), I took his computer XD. Sorry for the mistakes I made in the previous chapter. My brother has a really big fencing competition so he will be training all day so I'll have free computer access! Yay!

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

Here's Chapter 2

* * *

"_Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"_

'_No..Please don't..Natsu..!'_

_Encouraged by the crowd, Natsu and Lisanna drew closer and kissed…and kissed…and kissed._

* * *

-Normal Pov-

Lucy watches in agony as Natsu and Lisanna kissed while the spectators cheered for them. She knew that they were French kissing otherwise why did it take so long. Lucy felt her heart breaking into millions pieces. Her hands gripped on the railing so hard it might break. No longer able to hold back her tears, she let it all out.

'_I was suppose to be Natsu's first kiss and he was suppose to be mine!' Lucy scream in her head. _Slowly, she crouch down. She could no longer endure watching them kiss. With her back against the balcony, she wrapped her arms around her knees letting streams of tear flowed from her eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Rogue staring at her. Feeling sad, heartbroken and now embarrassed, she laid her head on her knees.

Lucy felt a comforting hand on her back. She didn't have to see who that hand belonged to. Rogue. Duh, he was the only one there besides herself. "Don't cry. I know how you feel." He said. "You don't understand! You don't know how it feels like getting your heart brutally shattered by someone you like!" Lucy said, her voice quavering. "Maybe I don't know love, but I do have experience getting my heart shattered." He said as he sat next to Lucy.

Lucy looked at Rogue. "Really? What happen?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you. But I can tell you this."

"What?"

"Sometimes you won't get what you want but in the end you'll get something better."

Lucy blinked. "How can I expect something better when I'm so heartbroken right now?" Lucy said quietly. Rogue nodded understandingly. "I felt like that too long ago but it did happen when I didn't expected it." He said, his eyes looked as if though he's remembering that sad past.

"Oh, I see! It's another way to say 'expect the unexpected'!" Lucy said, feeling better. "Yeah, I could have said that instead of wasting my breath explaining." Rogue said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Lucy giggled. "You didn't waste it." She smile.

Rogue was about to say something when Mato interrupted. "There you, folks! I believe it's Natsu-san first kiss! What a great way to end the day!" he cried through his mic. "I'd better go." Said Rogue as he stood up. Lucy did the same. "Hey, thanks for the advice." Lucy smiled as they walked through the hallways. "No prob." He said sincerely but his face showed no emotions. They walked quietly together as until they had to go separate ways.

"Bye." She said quietly. She thought Rogue couldn't hear since he already walked away, but he did. Being a dragon slayer, he had exceptional hearing. "Bye." He whispered but he knew, unlike him, Lucy couldn't hear him.

* * *

Rogue Pov

I walked quietly, making my way to the exit. I think of what I said earlier. _I do have experience getting my heart shattered_. I can't that I nearly told Fairy Lucy, a girl I had only met personally today, that I had a heart shattering experience. I sighed and shook my head. I'll just have to worry about that later but I doubt that I'll be seeing more of her.

At the exit I saw that idiot partner of mine, Sting, waiting for me. He had his back leaning against the wall. "Hey, Rogue. I heard Salamander got his first kissed." He said when he saw me. I nod. "He is biologically older than us by seven years." I said. Sting must have been jealous that Natsu had his first kiss before him. I still remember Sting swearing he'll beat Natsu in everything when we were younger.

Sting suddenly had a questioning look on his face. "Hey, why do you smell like.." he paused sniffing the air. "Strawberry with a faint scent of tears. Like a girl who had been crying?" he asked. "Iwent to the restroom." I lied giving him my usual poker face. "And…?" Sting said, gesturing me to continue. "And there was a woman." I said but this time it wasn't a lie. Fairy Lucy was a woman.

Sting stared at me, shocked. "In the men's room?"

"No. On the way there, I past a woman who was crying since her crush kissed another girl." I lied about passing her but Fairy Lucy did cry because of that. "Okay." He said, convinced. "Where's Frosch and Lector?" I asked when I notice they weren't with us. "Oustide, waiting for us." He replied. I nodded. "Oh, and Sting?" I said when I remembered something.

"Hm?" I punched him on the arm hard. He groaned in pain and rubbed where I hit him. "Ow! Why'd you do that for?" He asked. "For embarrassing yourself and me earlier." I answered, remembering how he yelled at the takeover girl. He continued to rub his arm, though he didn't hit me back.

* * *

Lucy Pov

I walked out of the arena, feeling happier than I had been all day before meeting Rogue. "Lucy!" I turn around and saw Erza running towards me. "Oh hey, Erza." I said casually. "Where have you been? I was so worried when you went missing." She asked. Like always, she was worried. I didn't wanna tell her about Rogue. Erza would never leave me alone if she knew I hung out with someone from a rival guild. Especially Sabertooth

"I…went to the extra balcony." I said.

"Why?"

"I wanted some peace and quiet."

Mirajane walked towards. She probably overheard my conversation with Erza. "So…did you see anyone, hm?" she cooed. Erza and I stared wide eyed. Mira loved matchmaking. The last time she did this to me, she convinced me that Natsu and Gray like me and was fighting over me. That's when my feelings for Natsu grew. "W-what?! N-nobody!" I stuttered.

"Don't lie. I know you met someone." she answered.

"Tell us, who he or she is?" Erza asked.

"It's definitely a he!" Mira squealed.

Suddenly, Lisanna came running. "Sis! Guys! I won and I had my first kiss! She cried happily. I smiled. I was in such a good mood that I didn't want this to spoil it. "It's was Natsu first kiss as well." I said. "Yup. And a very long one." Mira stated. Lisanna blushed. "You were French kissing weren't you?" Mira blurt what I wanted to say. "W-what?!" Lisanna was now as red as Erza's hair.

"You were French kissing him?!" Erza asked, excitedly. "I..I.." Lisanna said, unable to finish. "Don't deny it. A normal kiss doesn't take that long." I said slyly, joining the fun. "I…Uh..Bye!" Lisanna ran away from her love obsessed sister and prying friend. "Wait, Lisanna!" Erza and Mira called out chasing after her. I laughed but didn't chase her. I was in the same spot not too long ago.

* * *

Sorry for lame ending(of the chapter). Its dead at night and my dad is gonna kill me if I stay up too long. The reason why I update so fast is cuz I had already written the plot on my phone so all I have to do is steal the computer since I can't update on my phone.

Haha! Rogue still remembers that he wanna beat up Sting. I feel just like Lisanna today -.- My friend and brother kept saying that a guy in my class will be my future boyfriend but my parents forbid me to date till I gradute from University and I'm still in high school XD MY brother constanly ask me if he could hook me up with his buddies. Conclusion: I have both love obsessed sibling and a prying friend. Anyways, thanks for your review, guys.

**darkfire1220: **Thanks. When I was younger and stupid, I always wanted to be a writer since I have an imaginative mind. But truth be told, my English is better than my mother language. Its proven in red ink XD

**altrilast13:** Thanks. Gangnam Style was the first Korean song that I like. I'm not the best writer but I'll try my best. I don't usually steal it but just borrow without permission. I get caught sometimes but he really doesn't mine (which shocked me).

**preettryjessica:** I didn't plan to make Sting a pervert but when I think about it he really does look likes it. It's inspired by the boys in my class. Every time someone says something related to stuff like that they crack up. What can I say, boys will be boys.

**Review****!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Something Better-

Chapter 3: Better or worse?

Hey guys! Thanks so much for you reviews! This chapter will be a bit boring since Rogue won't be interacting with Lucy. This is where NaLi becomes official but don't get me wrong. I like Lisanna but I need some NaLi or the story will never progress. Enjoy reading! :)

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

I walked to the hotel that Fairy Tail was bunking, happily. Giggling at the fact that Mirajane and Erza are chasing Lisanna around town. I was also happy that I met a member of Sabertooth who's not a complete jerk. Rogue was kind but he didn't show it on his face. Probably to keep his reputation. But I can't of the look in his eyes when he told me his heart shattering experience. Did he have a sad past like me?

I shook my head. I have no right to ask him. After all, I only met him today. I entered my hotel room. I had to share it with Erza, Wendy, Natsu and Gray since Fairy Tail is facing financial problems. I flopped onto my bed, trying to take a nap. Recently, I couldn't sleep and if I do, I would only sleep for a few hours. It all started last week.

_Natsu, Erza, Lisanna and me went to a nearby library. Natsu was reluctant but was persuaded by Lisanna. In the library, Lisanna was trying to get a book on the top shelf. Being the petite girl she is, she had to use a ladder. I stood the ladder when I notice an odd looking book with twigs and leaves sticking out of it. Curiosity got the best of me as I took the book and crack it open. Suddenly, a squirrel jumped out of the book, startling me. I dropped the book, my back accidently the ladder. "Kyaa!" She cried as she closed her eyes waiting for impact but it never came. Natsu caught her in time, holding her bridal style. "Are you okay?" he asked her with his voice filled with worry. "Lucy! You have to be more careful!" he scolded me. "Natsu, don't blame Lucy. And Lucy, this is a magic book. The squirrel was just an illusion." Erza said sternly. I nod while Natsu didn't seem convince. "At least you're safe, Li." He said. A pang of sadness washed over me as Natsu was still carrying her bridal style._

Since then, I couldn't sleep no matter what I do. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Guess nothing much I can do but have fun." I said to myself. Every night, Fairy Tailwould go to a nearby bar and enjoy ourselves. I got up and wore a black shirt with a pair of khaki pants. I put on my signature belt with my keys, whip and a pair of heeled boots. I took a bag pack and stuff it with a lime green shirt and pink shorts. Last night, Natsu started a food fight and I pelted repeatedly with food. I ended up looking like an entrée so tonight I'm not taking any chances.

* * *

Rogue Pov

Sting and I walked in silence until we found our partners. "Hey, Frosch, Lector." I said. "Rogue, did you see the battle between the fairies and Blue Pegasus?" Frosch asked, jumping into my arms. I hesitated. I was spacing out during the battle and I only watch when it ended. "…Yeah." I answered. Sting and Lector had an unconvinced look on their faces. Luckily, Frosch didn't notice I lied. "Natsu-san and his girlfriend were so strong and they kissed in front of everyone!" He said excitedly. "Sting is stronger than those fairies and that battle was soo lame! If Sting were to fight, the spectator would be on the edge of their seats." Lector brag. Sting smiled. He likes it when Lector brags about him.

"I'm hungry." Sting said, dismissing the subject. "Where does Sting-kun wanna eat?" Frosch ask. "There's this new seafood restaurant. Let's eat there." Sting said. "Seafood!?" The cats cried. "Can we eat there, Rogue?" Frosch ask. I nodded. I wasn't a picky eater so Sting usually chooses where and what we eat. "Let's go!" Sting said pointing his finger to a building, which look small since we were several blocks away.

"It's quite far." I said. "No objections. Come on." Sting walked quickly before I could say anything. "We all voted on it and agreed." Lector said, tailing Sting. "It's okay, Rogue. Do you wanna eat somewhere else?" Frosch said thoughtfully. I shook my head. "No. Lector's right. We all agree on seafood." I said. I knew Frosch was dying to eat fish.

As we walk, I can't help to think about Lucy. I hope she's not the type who likes to pry. I can't tell Sting. He might kill me if he knew I met Natsu's nakama. Plus, Master Jiemma or the other Sabertooth would think of me as 'trash' if they knew. Master Jiemma thinks friendship is useless and that it is not necessary. I don't even know _how_ he could have a child with_ that_ kind of attitude. I shoved those thoughts away as we approached the restaurant.

* * *

Lucy Pov

I soon as I reached the bar, I saw Levy waving at me. "Lu-chan!" she said pointing to an unoccupied seat next to her. I smiled, accepting her offer. I walked towards her. "Hey, Levy!" I sat down on the seat an ordered something to drink. Soon we were talking about our common interest: books. "I love romantic comedy!" Levy squealed. I smiled at her cheerfulness. "Levy! Please help me with this!" Lisanna called across the bar. She was holding up an old book that was written in another language. "Coming! Bye, Lu-chan." Levy said as she made her way towards Lisanna.

I sat alone since most of my guild mates were fighting with one another. "Hey, bartender, got anything stronger than last night's?" I asked as the uproar grew louder. "Of course, miss." He answered. He pour me a glass of wine when a load roar was heard throughout the bar. I turn to see Natsu on one of the bar tables with a glass in one hand.

"Listen up! I've got something to say! I won't say it twice, ya hear me!" he yelled. Everyone shut up as Natsu took a deep breath. "I've found the love of my life." Everyone cheered for him. Gray, on the other hand, wasn't too happy. "Tch, Flame-brain got a girlfriend _before_ me?" he grumbled. Juvia, who sat beside him, latch herself to Gray's arm. "Look no more, Gray-sama!" She squealed. Gray tried to free himself from her grasp, oblivious to her feelings. "Tell us who she is, will ya?" Wakaba yelled.

"Okay, she has the most dazzling, shiny eyes I've ever seen and her dark eyes hypnotize me." Natsu scan everyone's faces then stop at mine. Did he mean me? His description fit me well. Plus, he was looking at me. This is what meant when he told me his advice. This is the 'something better'! I smiled at him and he returned it.

"The girl is…"he said pausing dramatically, He broke of our eye contact as he turns his head looking at a silver haired girl. "Lisanna." Lucy's eyes widen hearing another girl's name.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry, though. Like I said in the previous chapter, I written it all down so all I need to do is get the computer. I have no idea why Lisanna is reading a book in a bar. I just wanna make the story longer.

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon**: I'm not planning to make a love triangle in this story cuz I'm writing another story with a love triangle. But I'm not sure if it's gonna be StiCy or RoLu.

**altrilast13:** it's not nonsense. It's called being curious. But yes, I'm in high school. Yes, my brother can fence (I am also learning how to fence) but he lost in the semi quarters of his competition. I guess stealing/snatching is a way of borrowing without permission but when I took his computer; he was in the room with me.

**iLikeCookies12:** I see you're not fond of NaLu. I used to as well since Lucy is too good for Natsu (she's way smarter than Natsu). I suddenly like NaLu when I saw a picture of the two hugging. XD

**KawaiiNeko-chan:** French kiss means a kiss where the tongues come in contact XD My brother does this all the time with his girlfriend but I never tried it before. Actually, I never even had my first kiss yet. (T.T)

Well that's all for now. I have my final exams in the next two weeks so I'll be inactive for a while. Halloween is near! I feel so inspired to draw Rogue and Sting in costumes XD! I can imagine Rogue as Zorro and Sting as a badass pirate :3 hehe…

**Review :)!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Something Better-

Chapter 4: Comfort her once more

Hey guys! I'm feeling super happy today cuz I made up with my best friend. I didn't update earlier since recently I was in drawing. Like I said in the previous chapter, I was drawing the Dragon Duo in Halloween costumes (I added my own character)! But here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Remember English is my 2nd language! Enjoy!

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"_Listen up! I've got something to say! "I've found the love of my life."_

"_The girl is…"_

"_Lisanna."_

* * *

Lucy Pov

I stared at Natsu, shocked. Lisanna was the love of his life? But can't be. Shiny hair, Lisanna has silvery hair but I guess it counts. Dark eyes, she has that too; dark blue ones. How could I've been so stupid to think he was talking about me?! They were kissing in front of millions of people earlier. But why on earth did he stared at me for?!

I pushed back the tempting tears as I watch Lisanna making her way towards Natsu. She climbed on the table Natsu was on and gave him a light peck on the lips. My guild mates roared in excitement. I turn my back towards tem and I covered my eyes, pretending to massage my temples.

"Yo!" Natsu's voice beside me boomed as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Why are you here all by your lonesome when you should join the party?" he asked, grinning ear to ear. I looked at the bartender with a 'one minute, please' look. He nodded, understandingly and left. "So… you and Li an item now?" I asked, once we were alone. "Yeah."

"Oh." My smile disappeared as I averted eye contact with him. "What's wrong?" He ask, staring deep into my eyes. _Now, Lucy, you have to tell him, now._ "Natsu… It hurts me… to see you kiss Li…Because I-I… like you, Natsu…" I said looking at my hands which was grabbing my pants so tightly. Natsu's eyes widen but it went back to a calm look, shortly afterwards. "Sorry, Luce, but I can't take back what I said." He answered seriously. I looked at him. "Why? It was only just now." I said. "Because I can't hurt her feelings!" he stood up abruptly. "But I knew you before she-" I said but was cut off. "Don't say you knew me before her. She knew me long before you came!" My eyes widen. He didn't remember? "Natsu-"

"Stop being so selfish! Think about how I feel. If you like me, you should have said so earlier! Now, I've made my choice and can't turn back!" He said angrily, clenching his fists. He's right, I shouldn't force him. I opened my mouth to tell him I'm sorry and won't force him again but he cut me off once more. "Look, Nat-" He held his hand up. "Just stop, Lucy, Stop thinking about yourself. Stop being the selfish, whiny, spoiled baby you are" He yelled. Did he just call me that? A selfish, whiny, spoiled baby? I felt as if he punched my heart repeatedly. That was it. I stood up, grabbing my bag pack and walk towards the exit. I stopped abruptly at the exit and faced him. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Thanks, Natsu. Thanks for breaking my heart so much today." I said. Natsu open his mouth to say something but I ran. I ran with my vision blurred with tears. I didn't know how far I ran until I reached a park. I sat down at one of the benches, pulled my knees to my chest and cried.

* * *

Rogue Pov

I walked aimlessly through the streets alone. Frosch stayed behind with Sting and Lector at the restaurant. They enjoyed the food so much that they didn't notice me leave except Fro. He asked me if he could stay with Sting for the night and I couldn't say no. When I left, Sting was on his eighth plate. Fro and Lector was devouring several large fishes.

I looked up and saw the park in a distance. Well, it's better than nothing. I walked slowly, then, quicken my pace when I saw the bar Fairy Tail hung out every night. It's odd that they were able to buy drinks when they were facing financial problems. When I was closer to the park I smelled something very familiar. The smell of strawberries with a faint scent of tears. It was the blonde mage from earlier today. What was she doing here at? I sighed. She was always crying and happened to be at the same place I wanna go. I feel like I'm stalking her unconsciously. Her smell gave me trouble today. She was probably running away from Natsu.

I walked over and stood in front of her. However she did not notice me. "Crying again, huh?" I asked. She looked up, startled. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were puffy and covered with tears. "Na-Natsu was…" she started and instantly cried at the words 'Natsu'. I sat beside her and, once again, comforting her. I patted her back, not knowing what to do next. "You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna." I said. Lucy continued to cry loudly. "H-hey, don't cry. Passerby will think it's my fault." I said, noticing a couple who were probably taking a walk in the moonlight, glaring at me. "I-I'm sorry! I can't h-help i-it!" She cried with a quavering voice. I sighed. "It's okay. Just let it all out." I comforted her.

* * *

Lucy Pov

My loud sobs turned into quiet sniffles. Rogue was still patting my back when I stopped crying. "Feeling better?" He asked. I nodded. "Now, I don't know what happened but I'm guessing it has something to do with Natsu-san." he said. I nodded again. "Na-…He…" I said but the words were stuck in my throat. "You don't have to tell me." Rogue said but curiosity never left his eyes. I shook my head. "No. I want to." I told him about Natsu and Lisanna and what happened afterwards. Rogue listen quietly. He didn't say a word when I was explaining. He just listen. Once I finish, tears were tempting to fall out remembering the incident.

"Guess what you say didn't work…" I hugged my knees tighter. Rogue blinked. "Sometimes you won't get what you want, but you'll get something better?" I said jogging up his memories. "Oh, that. You should be more specific." He said. I bit my lower lip. Is he that forgetful? "It'll work someday." He continued.

"It doesn't work right?"

"No. Cuz that's what you expect."

"Oh." I mumbled quietly. "You know you're pretty good at giving advice." I smiled. "Not really… I don't usually give advice." He ran his fingers through his hair. It seems true enough since he was usually quiet. Then I thought of something. I turn my head to face him. "We were never formally introduced, were we?" I ask. Rogue shook his head. He probably knew my name when Mato-san said my name on Day 1 when I fought with Flare. That's how I know his. I held out my hand and smiled. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia." Rogue let out faint smile and shook my hand. "Rogue Cheney." His smile was so force. This meant he had something troubling in mind. "We should probably go back." He said interrupting my thoughts as he stood up. He offered me a hand and I accepted is. He pulled me up with ease. He was so strong. I wonder how masculine is he look like under his cape and shirt. _What?! Lucy, don't think like that!_

As soon as I was standing, I grab my bag pack and swung it over my shoulder. I raised my head and saw Rogue staring at me. "W-what?" I ask. "We should go back to our hotel room." He said, staring into space. I looked down and bit my lower lip. "I don't wanna go back to my hotel room."

"Why?"

"I share a room with my teammates. And I don't wanna see Natsu." I said quietly. It'll be awkward after what happen. Rogue nodded. "In that case, you can spend the night at my place." He said. My eyes widen. Now that is what I call unexpected.

* * *

Done! Hehe… Lucy is gonna sleep in the same room as Rogue. XD The next chap will come out probably after next week since I have my finals. But for those who can't wait, I'll give you a preview; Lucy's silliness. Scary movies. Sleep. Not much of a preview. Y'all just gotta wait. This plots just come randomly. Natsu's sooo mean to Lucy. Don't hate Lisanna, its Natsu whose being an ass. If you're wondering this happens before the Naval Battle.

**ChelseaDragneel: **I'll try depends on my brother. He's always hogging the computer. But if you want a StiCy I suggest you look read '**Don't Leave Me' **by **XxDarkAngel1127xX.**

**altrilast13:** Wow. You can see the future:). Thanks, what you said really encourage me to write.

**oX-Blossom Azalea-Xo:** I agree with you that Lucy doesn't deserve this. It's Natsu who is too dense to know her feelings for him.

I have a question: Should I make the Dragon Duo join Fairy Tail?

**Please vote on my Poll!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Something Better-

Chapter 5: Sleepover

So soon? My brother went camping for the weekend XD! And I was typing all night! Hehe… My parents thought I'd be studying. Some of ya asked 'What did Lucy meant when she said she knew Natsu before Lisanna?' I'll tell in one of the chapters to come. :) English is my second language.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_"We should go back to our hotel room."_

_"I don't wanna go back to my hotel room."_

_"In that case, you can spend the night at my place."_

* * *

Normal Pov

Lucy blinked. "Huh? No, I-I can't." Lucy said, politely but Rogue shook his head. "I can't let you sleep out here. It's dark and there might be some me who want to take advantage of you." He said, deadpanned. Lucy shivered. "When you put it that way…" Lucy started but then remembered something. "What about your teammates?"

"We _each_ have a room."

"Your cat?"

Rogue started to get annoyed. "He's staying with Sting for the night. And his name is Frosch." He replied. "Oh…" Lucy mumbled. Before she could say anything more, Rogue grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to his temporary home. They move quickly but was careful not to be seen by other Sabertooth member or Fairy Tail.

Once they reached the hotel room, they entered quickly and closed the door behind them. Rogue turn on the lights while Lucy looked around. It looked like the room Lucy was staying but smaller since he was not sharing. There was a small room that serves as a bathroom and a large one filled with a bed, a TV, a couch and some stuff that Lucy didn't bother looking at. Rogue took of his cape and katana, placing it on a desk. "Make yourself at home." He said. Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Rogue-kun."

"Please, just Rogue. No honorifics." He said, collapsing on the couch in front of the TV. Lucy nodded. "I'm tired…" she stretched her arms. "Then go to sleep." He answered, flicking through channels. "I don't wanna sleep. I'm not sleepy yet."

"Then take a bath. You can go first."

Sure, thanks! It's lucky I brought extra clothes." Lucy said happily. "Why?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. "In case someone starts a food fight." Lucy said as she pulled her clothes out of her bag. Rogue merely nodded.

Lucy walked towards the bathroom but stopped. "Oh crap! I don't have a toothbrush." She said out loud. Rogue turn his head to face her and chuckled. "This is a hotel. They place a toothbrush in every room for people who came unprepared." He said. Lucy smiled. It was the first time he heard him laugh. "Thanks." She entered the bathroom. Sure enough, there was a toothbrush inside the cupboard. Lucy locked the door and took off her clothes. She took a quick shower since Rogue was waiting for his turn.

* * *

Lucy Pov

I rinsed of the foam and exit the shower. I dried my body with a towel placed neatly on a hook. When I was done, I buried I face in the towel and sniffed it. It smelled like a forest. Fresh and Crisp. I wonder why it smells like a forest when it was inside a bathroom. Then I remembered something… This is Rogue's towel! It has to be! I used Rogue's towel. My face turn scarlet at the thought of that.

_Knock. Knock._

"Lucy? Are you done?" Rogue said from the other side of the door. I could feel my face turning redder when I heard his voice. What if he found out? "Lucy?" Rogue said again but with a worried tone. "N-not yet! I mean I still haven't brush my teeth." I answered. "I'll be out in a while."

"Okay." He said as I heard his footsteps retreating. Panic stricken, I quickly open the cupboard and took out a fresh new towel, replacing it with Rogue's towel. I placed the unused towel on the hook. I sighed in relief as I put on the lime green t-shirt and pink shorts I packed earlier. I quickly brushed my teeth and exit the bathroom. "Your turn." I said casually, trying hard not to remember what happen. "Okay." He answered, peeling himself from the couch. "You can watch the TV while I bathe." He said but I didn't look at him in the eye. "T-thanks."

* * *

Rogue Pov

Lucy acting strange… Her face was slightly red. I wonder what happen. I entered the bathroom and sniff it. There was a faint smell of strawberries. I shrugged it off as I faced the sink to brush my teeth. I washed my hands and wiped it with my towel. But it didn't feel like my towel. It was rough and it didn't smell like me. It smell like cleaning products. I open the cupboard and notice a towel that was carelessly folded. I took the towel and notice that it was wet. I sniffed it and it smell like a forest and… strawberries. My eyes widen. Lucy used my towel? I blush slightly. No wonder she was acting strange.

Shaking the thought of Lucy using my towel, I took of my clothes and entered the shower. I stayed in there for a while before I finished. I wiped my body and put on a grey shirt with a white basketball pants. I left my hair to air dry. When I left the bathroom, I saw Lucy sitting on the couch.

I walk towards the couch and sat next to her. Lucy wasn't watching the TV, she was reading a book. One of my books. "Rogue, this book is interesting. Can I borrow it?" She smiled sweetly. "Sure." I couldn't say no. She folded the page she was reading and place it in her bag. "Let's watch a movie." She said.

"Okay, what do you wanna watch?"

"No. You choose. I'm gonna make popcorn."

Before I could say anything, she turn and left. I sighed, flicking through channels and stop at a horror movie 'Walking Dead.'

* * *

Lucy Pov

I came back with a bowl of popcorn in my hands. "So what are we watching?" I asked as I sat down beside him with the bowl of popcorn between us. "Walking Dead." He answered, flatly. My eyes widen. Walking Dead? I hate horror movies. They give me nightmares but I didn't want to look like a coward around Rogue. "Great. I always wanted to watch that." I said. Rogue looked at me with an unconvincing look but he didn't say anything.

As the movie progresses, I pretend to watch the movie and averted my eyes from scary scenes could see Rogue, out of the corner of my eyes, staring at me. When the zombies (or walkers as they call it in the movie) started tearing the survivors' limbs, my body was shaking so hard. Without thinking, I hugged Rogue's body and buried my face at the side of his chest. "You could have told me you don't wanna watch this." He said. He was about to turn off the TV when I stopped him. "No. I can do this." I said confidently. "Okay." He said placing his hand on my back. When there was a scary scene, I hugged his chest tighter and he would comfort me. Natsu never did this to me when I feel scared. With Rogue, it's different.

After the movie ended, I realized that I was still hugging his chest. I quickly release him from my grasp and looked away, blushing. "Let's sleep." Rogue said as if nothing happened. He got off the couch and pointed at his bed. "You sleep there." He said.

"No. I can't. You did so much enough already. I'll sleep on the couch." I said.

He shook his head. "I would be ungentlemanly if I did that and I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine…"

I climbed on the bed and watch Rogue taking out a blanket from the closet. "Good night." He said as he lay down on the couch. "Good night." I answer. I twist and turn, unable to sleep. Not because of the NaLi incident last week but because of the movie. When I finally able to sleep, I had a zombie nightmare. I woke up breathless and sweaty. "I told you we shouldn't watch it." A voice said, startling me. "R-Rogue? Are you awake?" I said. "I never slept in the first place." He answered. "I'm scared and I feel so alone." I said, tears forming. He got up and walked towards the bed and sat on the edge. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep." He said with his back facing me. I grabbed his shirt causing him to turn around. "But I still feel scared." I whimpered. Rogue sighed and lay on the bed. "Better?" He asked. I hugged him tight with my face buried in his chest. "Much." I whispered. As soon as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Finish! It's a bit longer than the rest but it's worth it XD! Soo Fwuffey :3! Lucy is afraid of horror movies like me. I don't watch Walking Dead but my Dad and brother do so I only know the general info. The zombie tearing limb part was my idea. I don't know if it really happens in the movie.

**altrilast13:** Thanks for your support. I appreciate it :) You're so much better than my brothers who like to bring me down but it never got the best of me. But I do revenge sometimes.

**DianaSawas, FairytailFan101: **My finals are next week so there's a high chance my parents are not gonna let my use the laptop but I'll try. My school holiday is on the 2nd of November so I'll update then :)

**dog's paw burning in hot ash:** I in such a good mood since I was watching Mr. Bean and my mom just bought me some books that this didn't bring me down. Rogue has emotions but rarely show them to anyone. I like RoLu cuz I think opposite attracts. I know that Sting laughed at Lucy but have you heard of "Hate will soon become love?" It's what me and my friends always say but in my mother language. I like NaLu but not as much as RoLu or StiCy. So what if Mr. Hiro likes NaLu? He can always change his mind. And maybe you can too. Plus I also like mysterious guys like Rogue :)

I do not own Walking Dead. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

-Something Better-

Chapter 6: Naval Battle

Hey guys! Exams are over! Yay! As I promise here is chapter 6. Sorry for not updating for a while. My brother was angry at me so he didn't let me use his laptop. Meanie X( And all I said was "We (me and my family) don't trust him. If ya guys are wondering, this takes place before the Naval Battle. Remember, English is my second language.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

I was in a forest. It was all so strangely familiar. Then a young girl came in view. My eyes widen as I realized who that girl is. Me, when I was eight. Little Lucy was wearing a pink dress and had a bunch of her hair tied with a blue ribbon. But something wasn't right. She was alone. _That's strange. Usually I would have bodyguards or Mama with me when enter the forest,_ I thought. Little Lucy has a scared expression on her face. "Mama! Where are you?" she cried. An imaginary light bulb lit up. I remember what happen. I went to the forest alone to pick flowers but I lost my way. I turn my head to face Little Lucy. She wasn't there. Instead, I found myself as an eight year old girl. I must have been deep in thoughts that I didn't realize I turn into her.

I continued walking, occasionally yelling for Mama. The sun began to set. I crouch down slowly and began to cry. "Mama, where are you?" I sobbed. "Who's there?" a sharp voice said. I lift my head and saw a boy came into view. He was wearing a red hoodie that hid his hair well. "Why are you crying?" he asks. The boy was about the same age as her. "I lost my way. What are you doing here?' I replied. "I'm on my way to a guild, Fairy Tail." he said. "Fairy Tail?" You're a mage?"

"Yup."

"Then can you help me find my way home?"

"Sure. Anything for those who need my help." He said. Hmph, cocky much. "What's your name?" he asks. "You first." I said. I was always wary of strangers knowing my name. "Fine." He said as he walks towards me. As soon as he was in front of me, he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and caught a glimpse of his him. Pink. He shook me lightly. "Wake up. Wake up, Lucy."

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and saw a grey shirt in front of me. Then I realize that I was hugging Rogue tightly. He had his hand on my shoulder. "Lucy, are you awake?" he asked. My eyes met his as I release him from my hug. "Y-yeah…" I answer as blood rush up my face. "It's 8 o'clock." he said with a faint blush on his face. "Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to meet my team mates at the arena at 8.30." I said getting off the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower first." I said quickly. Rogue nodded.

I entered the bathroom and quickly took a shower. This time I didn't use his towel. I wore the same clothes as last night; black shirt and khaki pants since I don't have enough clothes. I exit the bathroom, feeling fresh. "Your turn, Rogue." I smiled. "Thanks." He said.

_Knock. Knock._

Rogue and I turn to the front door. We had a panic look on our faces. "Oi, Rogue! You awake, yet?" a voice said. It was Sting! "Yes! Don't come in!" Rogue answered. "Why?" Sting said, banging the door. "I'm still changing!" Rogue said quickly. The banging stopped. "Okay, I'll meet you outside." Sting said as his footsteps retreated. We sighed at how gullible he was. "I'm sorry but with Sting outside you'll have to go through that way." Rogue said, pointing at the window. My eyes widen. "But I can't jump down without being injured if I go through the window!" I reasoned. Rogue sighed. "You leave me with no choice. Sorry." He said leaving me confused. Quickly, he walk towards me and carried my bridal style. "W-what are you doing?" I said, grabbing his shoulder so I wouldn't fall. Without saying anything, he gave me my bag pack and jump out the window.

I closed my eyes and gripped his shoulder harder. I felt the wind on my face as he jumped out. "Open your eyes." He said. I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I saw was Rogue's face. "T-thanks…" I mumbled as he set me down. "I should go now. My team mates will be wondering where I'll be." I said. Rogue nodded. "See ya." He jumped back to his room window.

I walked over to the stadium with a smile but it disappears once I saw my team at the entrance of the stadium. They had angry yet a worried look on their faces. Especially Erza. "Lucy! Where have you been last night?" We search what it felt like the whole of Fiore for you!" Erza yelled in a worried motherly way. "Calm down, Erza. I'm sure she has her reasons. Like why weren't you at the bar last night?" Gray cut in. I glanced at Natsu who was strangely quiet. Probably because of what happen last night. Suddenly, his head shot up and he stared at me. "Lucy, where were you last night?" he asked. "Why are you guys acting like worried parents? I'm fine, okay? I just went round Crocus." I lied. "You're lying!" Natsu growled. "I can tell you smell like a forest."

"Well, has it ever occur to you a slept in a forest?!" I yelled leaving them, baffled. "She is probably secretly seeing someone." Happy interrupted. I looked at him, using every ounce of self-control to stop myself from blushing. "I DO NOT!" I yelled. I turned away and walked into the stadium. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy exchanged confusing looks before entering.

* * *

Normal Pov

Lucy kept a distance from her team to avoid any more questions as she waited for what the next battle will be. "Lucy." A small voice came from behind. Lucy didn't need to turn to see who it was. "What is it, Lisanna?" Lucy said with a fake cheery voice. "I'm sorry about last night." She said as she stood beside Lucy. "What?" Lucy asked. "I saw what happen between you and Natsu." Lisanna answered. Lucy forced a laugh. "It's okay. I was about to tell Natsu I won't force him but he wouldn't listen. Besides, he chose you. I respect his choice." Lucy said halfheartedly. Lisanna smiled. "Thanks for understanding, Luce."

Before Lucy can reply, Mato's voice filled the stadium. "Today's event is… Naval Battle!" He said excitedly. "Each team selects a person to participate in today's battle, which will occur in a large, aquatic dome-like sphere. A participant will automatically lose when they leave the sphere and the last person remaining will be the winner." He explained.

Lucy walks towards her team. "Let me participate." Lucy said. "But, Lu-chan, you're injuries from yesterday." A concern Lisanna said. "What injuries? I'm fine. I used up too much magic yesterday, that's all." Lucy replied. Her team was reluctant but seeing her persistence, they let her participate. Lucy wore a swimsuit and entered the sphere. She saw the participants from other guilds were already there.

Juvia Locksar from Fairy Tail B,

Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale,

Risley Law from Mermaid Heel,

Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus,

Rocker from Quatro Cerberus,

Minerva from Sabertooth.

"Ready? Begin!" Mato announced. The participants started to go offensive forcing each other out of the sphere. Soon, the only ones in the sphere were Lucy and Minerva. Minerva brutally attacks Lucy to the point the battle has to be stopped. Minerva tosses an unconscious Lucy but was saved by Natsu and Gray. This almost causes a fight between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth but was stopped by Erza. Lucy was quickly rushed to the infirmary.

* * *

Rogue Pov

I watch Lucy getting tortured by Minerva. I know Minerva is cruel but she is going too far! I grip on the railing to prevent myself from rushing in to save her. I'm with my team and they'll probably think I'm insane for helping a Fairy. Sting and the others were laughing at Lucy. "Man, this is hilarious!" Sting laughed, putting his elbow on my shoulder. He gave a thumbs up to Minerva who smiled in return. "No. It's not." I said, pushing his elbow away. Sting's laughter died down. "Why do you say it's not funny? Who in their right mind would reason with Minerva?" Sting argued. "She could have killed her!" I said. "So what? You heard what the pumpkin says! 'We're not responsible for any lives lost'!" Sting answered.

"You idiot. They are not responsible but we are! So if we kill her we'll be arrested." I yelled, furiously at Sting. That seems to do the trick since Sting didn't answer. "I've never seen Rogue so angry or concerned before." Orga said. "Neither have I." Rufus said. "That's because he never had." Sting replied, eyeing me. I didn't bother to answer as I turned away. I don't care about the games right now. I went towards the infirmary. The first thing I'm gonna do is apologize to Lucy for what Minerva done. What I didn't know is that someone was following me. Someone small.

* * *

Done! Sorry for lame Naval Battle. I was lazy to write =.= Sorry if this chapter focuses more on the Naval Battle rather than RoLu. I wanted to continue but I already reached 2,000 words. Anyway for the next chapter… I have no idea what to write. Since I've been busy with my finals, I didn't have time to plan out the next plot. Gomen ne.

My dad says that we are gonna be moving to Australia in 2 years' time and I'm so excited cuz Aussie is my favorite country XD My dad says will be living in Perth but we're still planning. My best friend made an account recently, **Kumiko Yamashita. **She is JerZa crazy so expect a lot of JerZas from her. See ya in the next chap if I can find some inspiration soon!

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

-Something Better-

Chapter 7: Aftermath

Hiya! I decided to write more often in between my free time and unoccupied laptop so I can finish the story before I leave for the holidays next month :) I have band practices all week long and my fingers hurt from playing the flute. I hate the flute and the one who created it (no offense). I was watching Fairy Tail episode 155 and honestly I don't like Lector's voice and how he acts X( Well, I can't with my problems so enjoy! English is my second language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_The first thing I'm gonna do is apologize to Lucy for what Minerva done. _

_What I didn't know is that someone was following me._

* * *

Rogue Pov

I walked slowly towards the infirmary, rehearsing the words I'm gonna say in my head. I was so absorbed that I didn't notice I was nearing the infirmary until Natsu's voice filled the empty hallway. I stopped abruptly and prayed that he won't notice me. "I don't care what the rules say! They started it and they have to pay!" Natsu yelled. He must mean Sabertooth. _Great. Thanks a lot, Minerva. _"Shut up, you fire breathing twit! Lucy is sleeping." Said a deep voice that I'm guessing is the Ice mage, Gray. "They made fun of Fairy Tail and I won't tolerate that!" Natsu argued. "Enough, Natsu." Erza said calmly. "We'll do something about this later. Right now, Lucy needs rest."

'Fine. Let's go and watch the rest of the games." Natsu grumbled. I hid myself as the three mages including his cat walked back to their designated area. After a few moments, when I could no longer sense them, I entered the infirmary. I looked around to make sure no one else is there. On the first bed, I saw Lucy's sleeping figure with a lot of bandages covering her. I sighed loudly. Seeing her in that state makes me worry about her safety.

I walked up to her bed and took a closer look. Lucy wasn't sleeping. She looked too stiffed to be. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Lucy, wake up." I said softly. Lucy's eyes open slowly. "…Rogue…" she said shakily. "I'm so sorry for what Minerva did. I never expected her to go this far." I apologized. _Wow. It sounded a lot cooler in my head. _"And I'm so sorry for not helping you out earlier. It's just Natsu was so furious. He'd probably think I'll hurt you more." _ Okay, that sounded more of a plea._

Lucy giggled. "It's alright, Rogue. I'm sure you didn't even know what she was planning." She smiled. Lucy tried to sit up. She winces a little at the pain. "No, it's alright. You don't have to sit up." I said, worriedly but Lucy didn't listen. "I…I failed." Lucy muttered. She blinked back her tears as she covered her mouth with her hands. "My friends battle so hard for the sake of our guild and I lost. Not once but twice."

"Hey. You didn't fail. You did the best you could." I said, trying to cheer her up but to no avail. Tears came out of her eyes and she sobbed quietly. "No one is blaming you for anything. You got second place and that's good enough." I was beginning to sound desperate. "B-but I h-humiliate F-Fairy Tail's n-name." She said in between sobs. "Fairy Tail from what I seen 7 years ago was the most loudest and destructive guild ever. They've been given more warning from the Magic Council than any other guilds combined. They were barefaced. Not caring of what other people thinks." I said. Lucy eyes widen as I continue. "Your team doesn't even care about what think."

* * *

Lucy Pov

My eyes grew even wider. "How did you know about Fairy Tail that much?" I asked. "I've always heard about Fairy Tail everywhere I go back then." He said as he collapse on a chair beside my bed. "But what I said is true. You guys move without caring of what other thinks." He continued. I smiled. "Thanks. You've always helped me out of my problems, Rogue." I said. Without thinking, I hugged him ignoring the pain from my injuries. It took me a while to register what I was doing before I released him from my hug. "I-I'm sorry!" I said as my face became crimson. "I-it's okay. I'm glad you feel better." He answered biting his lower lip.

There was an awkward silence between us before I spoke up. "Hey. Won't your team come looking for you since you've been gone for a while?" I asked. Rogue shook his head. "No. I do this often. Disappear and reappear. They never got too suspicious since they know I like to be alone." He answered. "They never even lecture you about leaving?" I asked again. He shook his head again. "Wow. It'd be great if they stop asking where I've been every five minutes." I said. "But you're guild has some qualities as well. They are okay with mistakes whereas my guild would beat you up even for a tiny mistake." Rogue said.

"I heard from Yukino that Sabertooth is really strict. She said she waited for a long time before being accepted into the guild." I said. "I guess she forgot to mention that the smallest mistake or lose can get you kicked out of the guild." Rogue pointed out. "Yeah. She did say she was kicked out but didn't explain." I recalled. Rogue nodded. "I'm gonna use the bathroom." I said getting out of bed. However, I lost balance and found myself falling. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. Instead, I crashed into something warm. I slowly open my eyes and saw Rogue with his arms around me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. I wanted to say yes but I was too stunned to talk. "Thanks…" I was finally able to speak.

"Rogue-kun has a girlfriend!" A high pitched voice cried out. Both our heads turn to see who it was. To my surprised, I saw a little frog-like cat standing at the doorway with his hands cover his mouth to restrain himself from giggling. It looked like Happy but it was green in color. Realizing our position, we quickly let go of each other. "F-Frosch?" Rogue said as his face turned pale. "Yes, Rogue-kun?" the cat named Frosch said in a teasing tone.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fro noticed that Rogue-kun was acting strange so Fro followed you." Frosch answered. "Wait. You saw everything?" I cut in. Frosch nodded. "Fro saw and heard everything." _Oh crap. If the others were to know they'll be pissed. Not only Fairy Tail but Sabertooth as well._ Rogue walked over and picked up Frosch. "Frosch, please don't tell anyone. Especially Sting." Rogue pleaded. Frosch waved his hands in the air. "No worries! Frosch promise not to tell anyone. Even a dead fish!" he said as he locked his mouth with an imaginary key. Rogue sighed in relief as he placed Frosch on the ground. "Thanks. Frosch, is it? My name's Lucy." I said, crouching down. "Hi, Lucy-san! You can call me Fro!" he said happily. "I think it's time for us to go." Rogue said looking at the clock hanging above the door. Fro nodded but his eyes showed that he wanted to stay. Rogue picked up Fro and walked towards the door but stop in front of the door. "Lucy… I'm very sorry for what Minerva did." He said softly. I waved my hand frantically. "Stop apologizing. I told you it's not your fault." I said. He had already apologized earlier.

"Please. Let me show you something as an apology."

"You don't have to- Wait, 'show' me something?"

"Yes. Show. I'm sure you'll like it."

I thought about it for a while but when I was about to give my reply he cut me off "Great. I'll meet you at the park we were it yesterday around 8." He said as he quickly exits the infirmary. "W-wait! Are you gonna show me tonight?" I called out to him causing him to stop. "When you're injuries are healed." He said. "And when will that be?" I asked. Rogue shrugged. "In two days or so." He replied.

"Okay. In two days."

Rogue nodded and left. "Bye." I said. He waved his hand in reply. I did not take my eyes of him until he disappear from sight. I sighed and lay down on my bed. "I wonder what he's gonna show me." I said to myself. "Speaking to yourself, Lu-chan?" A voice asked me. My head shot up and I saw Levy walking towards me. "Oh hey, Levy." I smiled. "Hi, Lu-chan!" she sat on the edge of the bed. "So… Who was the guy you been talking about?" She asked slyly. I hesitated. "What guy? I never talked about any guy!" I said.

"Don't lie. I heard what you said. 'I wonder what _he's_ gonna show me'. Exactly that." Levy answered, emphasizing the 'he' word. I began thinking of all the excuses I can come up with. "I…Uh… The owner of the bookstore is gonna show me some new books but he hasn't tell me what." I answered. "What? Really?" Levy's eyes were sparkling. _Wow. I can't believe that worked._ "Uh…Yeah. In fact, I was planning to go today if it weren't for these injuries." I lied. After a while, Levy stood up. "Hey, Luce, I…I think someone is calling me so I have to go now. Don't wanna keep 'em waiting." Levy said but it was obvious that she was lying. She wanna head down to the bookstore to see the 'new books'. "Sure. Go on." I smiled. We exchanged goodbyes before she left.

I stared at the ceiling for a while. _Really, what does he wanna show me?_ I tried to sleep but the thought of not knowing was killing me. Finally, I felt drowsy and closed my eyes. I can't wait to see his surprise. But it was only then, when I was about to fall asleep that I wanted to use the toilet.

* * *

Finally, I'm done. It took me a while to think of a plot and stayed up all night brainstorming. Sorry for any grammatical errors and mistakes. If I count Rogue has already helped Lucy thrice =.= I was watching Edolas Arc and I just thought of something. What would Sting and Rogue's counterpart look like? Man, I so curious . Why can't Mashima-san make them before the Edolas Arc? But no matter what world they came from I'm sure they'll still be hot. I wanna ask; what's Frosch's gender? I tried re-reading the manga and Google it but it never stated. For the time being, I'm gonna make him a boy.

Okay, I was browsing through Deviantart and I saw this post (whatever you call it in Deviantart) by **Neongurl1999 **that, in a recent interview, when asked about the possibility of Natsu and Lucy ending up together, Mashima-san responded by revealing the name of their child; Nashi. I was kinda disappointed that it's not a StiCy or RoLu (Love square much?) Oh well, as long as Lucy is no longer single and Aquarius would stop teasing Lucy about not having a boyfriend. You can choose to believe it or not. This is just a rumor. But I'm RoLu or StiCy all the way. Gambatte, Dragon Duo!

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Something Better-

Chapter 8: Rogue's 'little' surprise

Hey. Who's life? Mine's good. Not really… My father been stressing about our move and he hasn't had enough time to spend with me T.T Did I mention that I'm a daddy's girl? I realize that every since the NaLu rumor, more people starts posting more NaLu in Facebook rather than StiCy or RoLu… Anyways, English is not my mother language so I'm sorry for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

It's been two days since I last saw Rogue. I wonder what he's gonna show me. It's killing me not knowing. Luckily, I'm able to walk around now. I can't wait to see him tonight.

_Knock. Knock._

My head shot up and I saw Erza and Levy entering. "Hello, Lucy." Erza said. She was holding a large white box using both hands. Levy, on the other hand, was not holding anything. "Lu-chan!" she said happily. "Hey, guys. Erza, what's that?" I pointed at the box Erza was holding. Erza looked at the box and then back at Lucy. "Oh, this? This is cake. We brought it for you." Erza replied placing the box on the side table beside my bed. Levy sat on the edge of the bed. "She say she brought it for you but I'm pretty sure she wanna eat it since it's strawberry cheese cake." Levy whispered to me. Erza, somehow manage to hear what Levy said, gave her a death glare and the solid script mage turn pale.

"So anyway, we came here to tell you the news." Erza said giving me a piece of the cake while I sat up. "What news?" I asked, accepting the cake. "The bookstore owner said there were no new books and he's not expecting new arrival until next month!" Levy cut in. "Levy… That's not the news I was about to tell." Erza said slightly irritated. "Right, sorry." Levy squeaked. "So what do you really wanna tell me?" I asked with a mouthful of cake in my mouth. "Master told us earlier that we have to combine Fairy Tail A and B into one group." Erza said. "What? Why?" I choked on my cake. Erza nodded. " Master says that this is due to Team Raven Tail's disqualification making it troublesome to have an odd number team for the games." Erza explained with a trace of disappointment on her face. "And I was really looking forward to spar with Mira." She added.

"Wait, what about the points?" I said. "We'll be using Team A's points." Levy said. I nodded. "So the progress?" I asked. It was already Day 4 but I couldn't watch it since I'm resting. "Well, today's event is a Tag Battle between Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus." Levy explained.

"Who vs. who?"

"Ichiya and Rabbit vs. Bacchus and Rocker. You will never guess who the rabbit is or who won the battle." Erza said, slightly trembling. I tilted my head to the right. "Who? Who?" I said impatiently. "The rabbit is…" Erza's voice trailed off. I turn to Levy to continue. "A cat just like Happy named Nichiya." She said. My jaw dropped. _Nichiya?! _"That cat from Extalia?!" I screamed. Nichiya is just like Ichiya. A perverted old man who think he's handsome. Erza nodded while Levy looked at us confused. "And they won the battle." Erza add. My jaw nearly touch the floor. "Huh? Blue Pegasus won?" I screamed again. "You guys owe me an explanation." Levy pouted. "Anyway after that was Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel. Ended in a tie." Levy said. "Wow. Lamia Scale is evenly match with Mermaid Heel and Mermaid Heel is not even in the top 5." I muttered. After that, we talked about some more things about the games.

* * *

Rogue Pov

Like always, I skipped the game. It was so boring that I left even before it started. I wanted some time alone but unfortunately Frosch decides to come along. Frosch does not disturb me often but today he annoys me till no end. "Rogue-kun, are we gonna see Lucy-san again today?" He asked as we walked along the streets. "I don't think so. I saw Lucy with her friends." I shrugged. Not a minute later he asked me another question. "Will Lucy-san be okay after Minerva beat her up?"

"I'm sure she will."

"Do you think Lucy-san has some fish?"

"I don't know, Fro. Please stop asking." I sighed. Fro must have gotten the picture since he hadn't spoke anything. "Lucy-san looks just Like Sting-kun, doesn't she?" He asked. _Oh crap. Back to the questions._ "Yes." I answered. "No wonder you like to hang out with her a lot." He stated. "That's not it. Lucy amuses me." I said. After a while, Frosch stopped asking me questions. I sighed in relief.

"Hey, Rogue-kun!" Frosch cried. I groaned. "Yes?" I said. "Don't you think Lucy-san and Sting-kun makes a good couple?" He asked happily. I stopped walking abruptly. "Rogue… Did Fro say something wrong?" he asked. _What am I doing? What is this feeling I'm getting here? _I shook my head of those thoughts. "Lucy is too good for Sting. Plus, he's dense. And no, Fro. You didn't say anything wrong." I said.

"Lucy-san is too good for Sting? Or Rogue just wanna have Lucy-san to himself?" He said in a teasing voice. "Enough questions." I said. Feeling a blush creeping in, I quickly walked away. "W-wait up, Rogue-kun!" Frosch called up, desperately trying to keep up.

I didn't know how long or far I walked until I noticed the sun setting. "Wait, what time is it?" I asked a breathless Frosch beside me. "It…It's.. 7.55…" he panted. "7.55? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I said. I was suppose to meet Lucy at the park around 8 and right now I'm on the opposite side. Without thinking, I ran off so fast that trail of dust was left behind me. "Rogue-kun! Wait for Fro!" Fro called out but I ignored it.

By the time I reached the park, it was 8.05 p.m. On the way, I pasted the hotel I was staying and dropped Frosch there. I was panting heavily as I sat on one of the benches. I looked around and saw that Lucy wasn't here yet. I groaned. _I wasted my energy to come here on time but she herself is late? _I fumed inside my mind. I waited for another several minutes but she never came. _Where is she? Don't tell me she's not coming._

"Rogue!" an all too familiar voice called out. My head shot up and Lucy came into view. Lucy was wearing a simple pink sleeveless dress reaching her mid thigh. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. Lucy still has bandages on her arms and legs but she looks better than before. I stared at her for a while. "Um…hi, Rogue." She snapped me out of the trance. I looked away and huffed. "…You're late…" I said. "Gomen ne! My friends were worried when I told them I wanted to go out. They followed me around so I had to lose them." She said putting her hands together.

I stood up and took her by the hand. "Come on." I pulled her. "Where are we going?" She asked, following me from behind. "Somewhere." I answered flatly. I took Lucy into the forest and carefully lead her through so her dress won't be stained. "Rogue, the sun already set and it's dark." Lucy whined. "Hn. The surprise is much more nicer in the dark." I said.

When I sense we we're getting closer, I stopped abruptly and Lucy crashed into my back. "Is this what you want to show me?" she asked looking at a large, old tree. "No. Now close your eyes." I said. Lucy raised an eyebrow but close her eyes anyways. I gently took her hand and walked slowly towards the 'surprise'. "Hey, don't peek." I said when I notice she was gonna open her eyes. "I'm not!" She answered and close her eyes tighter. "Okay, we're here."

* * *

Lucy Pov

I opened my eyes and gasped. This is a surprise. Rogue showed me a meadow full of white flowers. Not only that, but the flowers were glowing. It left me speechless. "How..?" was all I can say. "You like it, no?" He asked with a fainted smile in his face. "Oh, absolutely!" I said bending down to observe the flowers. "I told you, they're nicer in the dark." He folded his arms across his chest. "How are these flowers glowing?" I asked as I pluck a flower. "The flowers collect sunlight in the morning and releases a dim glow at night." Rogue explained. "In the morning, it looks just like an ordinary plant but a night it's like a beautiful lantern." He continued.

There was a short silence before Rogue spoke. "I'm glad you like this little surprise." He said quietly. "Little? What are you talking about? It's a huge surprise!" I exclaimed. Rogue smiled the biggest smile I've seen him give. "Don't tell anyone about this place, okay? I don't want anyone other than you and me to know." He said. I lifted my pinky and shook it. "Okay! Pinky promise!" I smiled. Tonight was truly the best night of my life.

* * *

Normal Pov

While the two were enjoying each other's company they did not know three pairs of eyes watching them. "I knew that Fairy had something to do with Rogue's outburst yesterday." A deep voice said. "You were right all along! Sting's the best!" A flying cat said. "Shut up, Lector. You know Rogue can here you if he's not to busy with Lucy-san." A female voice said, pinching Lector's cheeks. "Oh that reminds me. Where's Fro?" She asked. Sting shrugged. "Should we tell Rogue about this, Sting?" she asked again. "Not yet. If he were to know, he'll kill us, Kyuki." Sting said. "We'll have to tell him indirectly." He added. "Fine. But don't expect me to keep my mouth shut for long." Kyuki stuck her tongue out.

"Hehe…Rogue's got himself a girlfriend." Lector said when Kyuki released him from her grip. "And you're still single." Kyuki nudge Sting in the chest. "Hmph. Not for long. I can't have Rogue nor Salamander beat me." Sting replied with a smirk. Oh, how he can't wait to use this against Rogue.

* * *

I'm hungry. Poor Frosch. Rogue left you behind not once but twice and he got annoyed when you just asked him some questions :( I decide to make the battle between Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue the next day. The flowers are made up, totally fictional. Anyway the girl, Kyuki , is my own character (you can see it in my profile). It's actually pronounce Koyuki but my friend misspelled it so I decided to stick with it. Sorry for adding her though. The last part neither Lector nor Frosch was suitable for the conversation with Sting. If you want to, I can remove her from further chapters. The last part when Sting said he will have a girlfriend soon, who do you think it should be? Obviously not Lucy (taken by Rogue) or Minerva (she was so mean to Sting in the manga).

Anyway I was watching Taylor Swift's (I'm a Swifty) You Belong with Me and Love Story music video and I realize something. In you belong with me, Taylor likes the blond guy but the brunette kept interfering. Taylor is Lucy, the blond guy is Sting and the brunette is Minerva. In Love Story, Taylor is in love with the black haired guy(Romeo) but her family and his does not approve. Taylor is still Lucy, Romeo is Rogue and the families is Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. How coincidental XD

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

-Something Better-

Chapter 9: Natsu and Gajeel vs. Sting and Rogue

Okay, so I decide that this battle is determines the winner of the Grand Magic Tournament in my story cuz if you read the manga Lucy got capture and when Natsu tried to save her they got ambushed by some assassin group. Plus, it's not finish yet. My brother was so mean. He said he'll let me use the computer but he goes back on his word :( English is my second language so sorry for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Rogue Pov

If I say last night's event was okay, I'd be lying. It was amazing. Lucy was so mesmerized by the surprise and she looked nice surrounded by the glowing flowers. I've gotta bring her there more often.

"Rogue-kun!" Fro's voice tingled in my ear. "What?" I groaned. "Rogue-kun! Snap out of it. We gotta go!" Fro said, pulling on my cloak. "Okay, okay." I gave in. Fro was pretty bump out when I left him. We walked for a while until we reached the hotel's outdoor café. I ordered a drink and sat at one of the table while Fro left to find Lector.

It was pretty peaceful. "Yo! Rogue!" Sting's voice called out until he came into view with Kyuki. I turned my head away from them. My peaceful morning suddenly disappeared. "Hi, Rogue." She greeted. I gave her a slight nod in return. Sting sat on at the opposite side of the table while Kyuki stood beside him. He put both his elbows on the table, forming a bridge with his hands and rested his chin on it. He had this smirk on his face that drive me crazy. I could not ignore it.

I sighed. "Sting, I know you're not gay. What do you want?" I shot him a glare. "You know , Rogue, you're my best friend and I told you everything but clearly you haven't." he said. Though on the outside I had my usual poker face on, my inside was panicking. _Does he knows about Lucy?_ "What. Do. You. Want?" I punctuate every word. "Tell me, have you been meeting someone secretly cuz you've been disappearing more often lately." He raised an eyebrow. I hesitated to answer. Kyuki groaned, gaining our attention. "This is pointless. Can't we just-" She was cut off when Sting covered her mouth with his hand. "I told you. We have to tell him indirectly." Sting whispered but I can still hear him. "Fine. Whatever." Kyuki said, pushing Sting's hand away.

I could not take this anymore. "Just shoot. I won't get angry." I said. "Okay, fine. We saw you with Salamander's blonde friend last night." Sting said straightforwardly. "Gee. That was so indirect, Sting." Kyuki said, sarcastically. "You…saw me… with Lucy… Last night?" I asked. _Crap. I knew it. I can hear Master's voice and Fairy Tail protests now. I'm dead._ "Yup. In a field of glowing flower." Sting answered. Kyuki slapped Sting's head. "What happen to indirect?" She asked angrily. Sting muttered a few incoherent words while he rubbed his head.

"You guys followed me?!" I yelled not caring the passerby staring at me. "See. I told he'll freak out if we tell him straightforwardly." Sting said. A vein popped on Kyuki's forehead. "You're the one who told him!" Kyuki spat. _Unbelievable. They're talking about me like I'm not here._ "You will die, Sting!" I yelled activating my Dragon Force. Sting waved his hands frantically. "Whoa there, buddy. We won't tell anyone." Sting said. "Why? This is juicy gossip which you're dying to tell everyone, no?" I said as my body turned into a shadow. "Nope. It's been a while since I've seen you that happy ever since…" Sting voice trailed off. I knew what he was thinking. "I just want you to be happy, Rogue." Sting patted my back as I deactivated my Dragon Force. "Wait, what do you mean you 'want me to be happy'? I said. _Lucy is not my girlfriend!_ "You know what I mean. I want you to stop dwelling in the past." He said playfully. I sighed. I didn't want to argue any further. "Fine, but if you as much as to tell a rock you're dead. Both of you." I said seriously. Both of them nodded. "Good." I said as I turned my back towards them and walked away. Not a minute later, I heard Sting shouting. "Rogue! You didn't pay for your drink!"

* * *

It was boring to watch other people fight but Minerva said that I should stay and not disappear again. _I wonder why? Did she know about Lucy? _My thoughts were interrupted when Sting tapped my shoulder. "They're gonna announce the next battle." He said calmly. I nodded.

"Now is the last but not least battle to determine the winner of the tournament!" Mato cried. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail is tied so it must be between us. "The participants are…Oh, how exciting! Natsu and Gajeel of Fairy Tail vs. Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth!" he said excitedly. I was shocked. Dragon vs. Dragon? "Now's our time to shine, Rogue! Let's go!" Sting dragged me to the battle field. "Finally, I'm gonna battle Salamander." Sting whispered. I grunt. "Don't act like that. I know you wanna battle Gajeel." He said. "Hmph." I replied as the Fairy Tail mages stood in front of us.

"Ready? Begin!" Mato announced.

* * *

Normal Pov

The battle started. Immediately, the dragon slayer clashed. Rogue and Sting were both punched in the face by Natsu and Gajeel. Upon being punch, they are sent flying back, much to the surprise of the audience. Fairy Tail has the upper hand but Sabertooth weren't backing down just yet.

Lucy watched the dragon slayer hurting each other. _I hope Rogue is okay…_ She knew she was in Fairy Tail and she was suppose to cheer for Natsu and Gajeel but she remained silent. She wanted to cheer for Rogue but it'll raise suspicions among her guild mates. Her blossoming friendship with the Sabertooth mage is confusing her. _Should I cheer for Fairy Tail or Rogue? _ Questions filled her head as she watched the battle raging on in silence.

The mages began using their magic. The third generation magic was incredible but the first generation magic was stronger. As the battle progresses, Natsu pushed Gajeel into a mining cart and send him away so that he could face the Dragon Duo alone. "You're crazy, Salamander! Do you really believe you can defeat us alone?" Sting yelled. "Of course. Now come and get me!" Natsu replied. "I do not wish to fight anyone but Gajeel." Rogue narrowed his eyes. "Well too bad cuz he's not here!" Natsu said playfully.

With the entire audience watching him, Natsu dominates the twin dragons in battle, dodging Rogue's attack and kicking Sting's face. Subsequently beating the two of them, Natsu proceeds to punch both of them in the face, knocking them both back. Sting and Rogue combine their powers into a Unison Raid but Natsu counters it with his secret technique, completely annihilating the Unison Raid and causing a large explosion as a result. Sting and Rogue fall to the ground, unable to continue the battle and Fairy Tail's team is declared the victor.

"Unbelievable! The weakest guild in Fiore defeat the strongest guild! Fairy Tail wins!" Mato cried happily. Fairy Tail cheered loudly for Natsu. They are now the strongest guild with Sabertooth being in second place. Lucy, however, was worried about Rogue. He looked heavily wounded.

"Hey, Natsu! You did great!" She heard Lisanna greeting Natsu when he came back. Everyone was happily congratulating Natsu while Lucy remained silent, worrying abut Rogue. Yes, she only knew him for a few days but she felt like she was the closest person to her. Finally, Lucy got the courage and walk up to Natsu.

* * *

Lucy Pov

"Natsu, you really hurt them you know?" I said seriously. Natsu growled. "So what? They hurt you badly as well." He shot me a glare. My relationship with Natsu went downhill ever since that incident. "I've put that behind me. And only Minerva hurt me." I answered. "Well, they laughed at you!" Natsu yelled. All my guild mates stop whatever they're doing and stared at us. "Yes, it's true they laughed at me but _he _didn't!" I yelled back, pointing at Rogue who was helping Sting up. "Why do you care about Sabertooth?" he asked angrily. "Because… Because I think this rivalry is stupid and pointless!" I answered. "You've change, Natsu! The Natsu I know never hold a grudge!" and with that, I turned my back and ran.

* * *

I ran towards the infirmary to make sure Rogue was okay. Without thinking, I open quickly. I took me a while before registering what I just did. _Oh, crap. What if the other Sabertooth members are here? _ I looked around and saw no one. Then a caught a glimpse of black hair behind a door that was left slightly open . _Rogue! _I quickly walked towards the room. "Rogue? Are you alright?" I said as I slam open the door. But Rogue wasn't alone. There were two other people, Sting and a orange haired girl. inside. Frosch and Sting's cat, Lector, was there as well. But I had no clue who that girl is.

"Lucy?" Rogue said. I nodded, walking towards him. "What are you doing here?" he whispered. "Helping you." I answered. I examine his body. He looked like he was in pain but his face showed no emotions. His clothes were ripped, showing some skin. "Hey, aren't you aware that we are here?" Sting pointed to himself and the girl. "Sting, she's not blind. She's just to mesmerized by Rogue." She said teasingly, wrapping Sting's forehead with a bandage. I turn my face away from Rogue. "W-what do you mean? I'm just checking his injuries." I said, trying my best not to blush.

"Uh huh. Checking his injuries also means you're checking him out." Sting smirked. The girl snickered. "Hey, Rogue, you told her already?" she asked. Rogue shook his head. "Then why she is comfortable around us?" Sting asked. I was confused. "Tell me what?" I asked. "These guys were spying on us last night." Rogue answered.

My eyes widen. "WHAT?!" I yelled. "That was the same reaction Rogue gave." Sting snickered . "Don't worry. It's only Sting, Lector, Frosch and Kyuki." He send Sting a glare. "That's exactly why I'm worried! Can Sting even keep a secret? He looks just like a big mouth to me." I said, panicking. "Uh, hello. I'm in the room." Sting said slightly offended. "Don't worry. He already promise he won't unless he wants to die young." He gave Sting another glare. Sting groan. "Why pick on me? Doesn't anyone else notice Kyuki?" he said. The girl called Kyuki, smiled. "Of course they do." She replied as she turned to face me. "Hi there, Lucy. I'm Kyuki. I would give you a handshake but I'm still tending this idiot's wounds." She said while Sting growled. I was shocked. She was so kind unlike most Sabertooth mages. I could see a dark blue Sabertooth mark on her left arm but she was too kind to be a Sabertooth.

I shook my head and turn to Rogue, carefully tending his wounds. His wounds is much more worse compared to Sting. Once I was done, I looked at Rogue who was staring at me the entire time. "Done." I smiled. "Thanks." He replied. "Today marks the end of the Grand Magic Games." Sting muttered. I completely forgot about that. "Will we still see each other?" I asked Rogue. "Of course." He answered. "Heck yeah, you will. I don't want Rogue to turn into a rain cloud again!" Sting butt in. Rogue glared at Sting while I giggled. This guys changes my opinion of Sabertooth. I just hope this friendship will last.

* * *

…..This is a very slow RoLu. I'm sorry if the battle was suckish. I was lazy and I'm sure everyone knows what happen. I don't feel like telling you about Rogue's past yet cuz that will be spoiler so you gotta wait for the next chapters. Lucy was never hostile towards Sting and Lector didn't have a dialogue here. My older brother and I are so childish. We annoy the hell out of my younger brother XD I admit we fight a lot but if they get hurt, I'll kill whoever hurt them. I wanted to update earlier but my brother downloaded a game FIFA 13 and is addicted to it.

Oh I just wanna say to **SomebodyUDunno (guest) **that I know the brunette was Taylor. How could I not know my favorite singer's face XD and it's not harsh cuz the look on brunette Taylor's face was so confident and cocky. Way out of character for Taylor Swift. O_o

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

-Something Better-

Chapter 10: Back to Normal?

One of the reviewers asked to update soon. I could update the story every hour but my brother keeps hogging the computer and I have a limited supply of imagination. It's just sooo boring during school holidays if you're not going anywhere. Last year, I went to London for a week and when I came back I slept for half a day which surprisingly fill up my time :) This year's Christmas, I'm gonna ask my dad for a computer. English is my second language so I'm sorry for the mistakes.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

For the first time in seven years, Fairy Tail was the top guild with Sabertooth coming in at second place. The audience were surprise as well. The word of Fairy Tail's newfound victory spread across Fiore overnight. The destructive guild has made a comeback, much to the Magic Council's dismay.

"Lucy, brighten up! We're gonna celebrate!" Lisanna said happily. "But we've already celebrate last night." I reasoned. "Yes and we're gonna celebrate every night once we get our headquarters back!" Cana said drunkenly. Fairy Tail is now as lively as they were seven years ago. "I'm pretty sure we're gonna get more jobs soon." Levy smiled.

"You stupid Salamander! You had to take all the glory, didn't you?" Gajeel said angrily. Gajeel must be talking about yesterday's battle. "Oh, look. Someone's still dwelling in the past." Natsu smirked. "It was only yesterday!" Gajeel yelled, trying to punch Natsu. "I wasn't taking all the glory, I was just testing my limits." Natsu effortlessly dodge his attacks. "Cocky much?" Levy whispered. I nodded. Ever since Natsu won against Sting and Rogue, he was much more cocky.

"Tonight, we celebrate! Tomorrow, we get our headquarters back!" Makarov yelled, raising his drink. Fairy Tail cheered along with him and drink their booze. "It's getting louder in here." I said shutting my ears. Levy, somehow managing to hear, nodded. "I'm going outside for a while!" I shouted over the music. Levy nodded.

Once outside the bar, I took a deep breath. The air smelled fresh unlike the bar. It smelled like booze. "I open thee! Gate of the Canis Minor; Plue!" I summoned Plue so I won't I get lonely. I walked a bit remembering today's event. Today was the ceremony which officially ended the Grand Magic Games (GMG). Team Fairy Tail stood on the podium with Team Sabertooth and Team Lamia Scale on either side. Lamia Scale was kind enough to congratulate us while Sabertooth was cold giving us nothing more than angry glares. Rogue, however, smiled at me slightly while Sting whined about not being top. But we hardly talk to each other today with our teams breathing down our backs.

_That reminds me… How's Rogue doing?_ Thoughts about Rogue circulated my head_. The smallest mistake or losing can get you kicked out of the guild._ Rogue's voice ringed in my mind. I pull my blonde hair, not caring if it gets messed up. "Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it." I said to myself.

"Thinking about what?" Rouge's voice said. "Get out of my mind!" I shouted, turning around. I stopped abruptly when I saw the real Rogue with Sting and Kyuki behind him. "But I'm not in your mind." He said. "Hah! See this blondie was thinking about you!" Sting put his elbow on Rogue's shoulder. "R-Rogue? You heard me?" I asked. Sting pointed at his ears. "Uh, hello? Dragon Slayers." He said. "Sting. Stop it." Rogue said as he pushed Sting's elbow off his shoulder. "Rogue, what are guys doing hear?" I asked again.

"Congratulating you." Kyuki answered with a smile. "Yeah. We didn't do it earlier since our teams were there." Rogue added holding out his hand for a handshake. I smiled. "Thanks." My eyes softened, returning Rogue's handshake. "Gosh. We were only here for a few minutes and you guys are practically engaged." Sting groaned. Rogue and me quickly let go of each other's hand, blushing. "Sting! You ruined the moment!" Kyuki slapped his head. Sting turned his body slightly to the right and I caught a glimpse of his guild mark.

"Wait, you guys weren't kicked out?" I asked. Rogue shook his head. "Master gave us another chance." Rogue said. "Yeah, thanks to this girl's whining. Master likes her a lot." Sting pointed to Kyuki who send a glare to him. "I did not whine! And you should be happy I talked to that old man!" she said, furiously. I laughed as the two continue to bicker. They remind of Natsu and Gray before Natsu turned into a jerk.

"Hey, what's that suppose to be?" A sudden voice said. I jumped back, and fell on my butt. "Lucy, are you okay? It was only Lector." Rogue said as he help me up. I could hear Sting and Kyuki snickering. I shot a glare at Lector. "Why did you scare me, you silly cat?!" I cried pinching his cheeks. "I was only asking you what's that," he pointed to Plue. "And your pinches doesn't hurt me one bit. Compared to Kyuki's man grip, yours is like a mosquito bite."

"What was that, you brain dead cat?" Kyuki asked angrily. "Don't call him that!" Sting defended Lector. And they continued their argument. "Lucy-san, what's that?" Fro asked, pointing to Plue. "Oh him," I picked up Plue. "This is Plue, one of my Celestial Spirit. The Canis Minor." I answered. "And what animal would that be?" Rogue asked. "A dog." I answered. All eyes turned to me and Plue. "A dog?" they said simultaneously.

"What?" It is a dog!" I defended. "Yeah. And I'm a butterfly." Sting said sarcastically. "More like a bee." Rogue muttered. "A very annoying bee." Kyuki added. "Stop picking on me!" Sting said. "Well, you started the sarcasm!" Kyuki gritted her teeth. "Stop it, guys." Rogue tired to break their fight. I smiled at this scene. It reminds me so much about Team Natsu before the GMG. Sting and Kyuki reminds me of Gray and Natsu. Rogue reminded me of Erza who always stop them from fighting. If only things can go back to how it was before.

* * *

It's been a week since the GMG ended and the last time I saw Rogue. I sighed as I walked towards the bar. Master Makarov have already reclaim our headquarters with the prize money and our former guild mates who left seven years ago returned. I've been pretty lonely since Team Natsu including Lisanna went on a mission without me. "Hey, Mira. Strawberry milkshake." I said. Mira nodded and took a tall glass. A few seconds later, she handed me the milkshake. I sipped a bit and sighed. _Man, I wanna see Rogue again…_

"Lucy, are you longing for someone?" Mira said teasingly. I choked on my drink. "W-what? Me? Longing for someone? Pfft, please." _What was she? A mind reader?_ "Lucy, you've been pretty lonely ever since your team went on a mission without you." Mira said.

"Yeah, I know…"

"I know what you need!"

"What?"

"A new team to help you forget about them!"

"And where will I found a new team?"

"You could ask Levy and the Shadow Gear team."

I glance at Levy who was happily chatting with Jet and Droy. "No, I don't want to bother them." I shook my head. "Then, I know another thing that can help you get over Team Natsu!" she said happily. I raised an eyebrow and sipped my drink. "A boyfriend!" She said loudly and I felt all eyes were on me. I choked on my drink again. "Mira!" I said, trying my bet not to turn red. "As much as you wanna deny it, you'll eventually find your man." She said happily.

"And I can guess your man, Lucy!" A drunken Cana stumbled towards me. She showed me a deck of cards. "Pick a card. Any card." She mimicked a magician. I randomly picked a card and threw it to her. She examine it for a while. "Ohh… Your man is definitely out there but he's not a Fairy Tail member," she said. "Oh, too bad. It'll be harder to find him now." Mira pouted. "Yet." Cana added. We turn to face her. "Yet?" I asked. Cana nodded. "Yup. I wish I can tell you more but the card's blurry. It won't give us further information." Cana said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But we do know he's a soon to be Fairy Tail mage." Mira said hopefully. "Um, yeah, Mira, everyday new people shows up and joins Fairy Tail." I pointed out. Mira shook her head. "Love will always find a way!" She said with determination in her eyes. I sighed. "Well, I'm going back to my apartment." I waved goodbye and exited the guild.

* * *

I unlocked the door to my apartment slowly. Months ago, Team Natsu would sneak into my apartment but now I found home empty. I entered my apartment and kicked off my boots. "I'm home…" I said to no one in particular as I turned on the lights. My eyes were glued to the floor.

"Welcome home!" A voice greeted me. My head shot up and saw Sting raiding my fridge. Kyuki was lying on the couch and Rogue standing near my book shelf, reading a book. Frosch and Lector was eating a fish Sting had gave them. I twitched. "Get out off my house!" I screamed. Out of habit, I kicked Sting in the face. He fell on the floor. "Ouch! Relax, blondie. We just came to visit you." Sting rubbed his face. "Oh. Sorry, Sting. Old habits." I said helping him up.

I heated up some leftovers from this afternoon and gave it to them. Sting eats like a pig while Rogue and Kyuki were slower. "Anyway, how are things looking up at your guild?" Kyuki asked. "Things are going back to how it was seven years ago." I said. "Where's Natsu-san and you team?" Rogue asked. "They went on a mission without me." I said quietly. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Rogue said. I shook my head. "No, it's okay. We usually don't receive the reward money since they always destroy everything." I told him. "It stinks, though."

Sting's head shot up. "Someone mentioned me?" He said with his mouth full. "Baka! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Kyuki slap his head. "Ouch! Careful! Lucy's gift still hurts, you know." He rub his head. "Lucy, you said you kicked him out of habit, didn't you? Did your team did this often?" Kyuki asked. I nodded. "All the time actually. That is before the GMG." I answered. Once we finish, I cleaned up the plates with the help of Rogue and Kyuki. Sting, no help at all, laid on the couch.

"Thanks for the food, Luce. We'll be going now." Kyuki said as she opened the window. _So that's how they got in. I should put a lock there._ "Wait, guys. It's late. Stay for the night." I persuaded them. "Okay, I don't feel like riding a train." Sting said collapsing on the couch. "Fine. We'll stay for the night." Rogue gave in. I smiled as I took out three sets of futons. Originally, there for Natsu, Gray and Erza but the hadn't come to visit me for a while. Kyuki and Rogue set their futons by themselves but I had to do it for Sting. "Hey, let's go on a mission together tomorrow!" Kyuki suggested after changing into a white shirt and shorts. Rogue nodded. "We can if Lucy allow us." He said. "Yeah. I'm fine with it. I can get a job at the guild tomorrow while you guys wait here." I said. Both of them nodded.

"Sting, are you-" Kyuki started but we found him pass out on the futon. "That's a yes." Kyuki said. "Good. Let's sleep." Rogue said as he lay down on the futon, Kyuki followed his actions. I lay down on my bed. "Hey, Rogue." I said. "Yes?" he answered, his back facing me. "Good night, Rogue." I said sleepily. "Good night, Lucy." He answered and with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

So sleepy. Sorry if this chapter has no actions. It was written in Lucy's Pov from top to bottom. I can't wait for the mission. I wonder what it'll be XD

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

-Something Better-

Chapter 11: Train rides and motion sickness

This long distance relationship is killing me. I wanna move my fridge into my room. My brother just went to visit his friends and he has a test tomorrow XD More computer access! English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

I woke up bright and early today. I looked around and saw that the three Sabertooth mages and cats were still asleep. I got quietly and head towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and change into a green tank top and yellow skirt with my signature belt holding my keys and whip in place. I tied a bunch of my hair at the side of my head with a red ribbon.

They were still sleeping when I exited the bathroom. I wonder how anyone could sleep with Sting snoring so loudly. I glanced at Rogue. He still had that stoic look on his face even if he is sleeping. I made some food for them and left a note before I headed for guild. I walked happily towards the guild. I wanted to get a job with a big reward money so I can pay my rent. That is if these Sabertooth mages doesn't destroy anything.

"Good morning, Mira!" I greeted the take over mage. "Oh, hello Lucy. You look happy today." She said. "It's nothing. I'm just going on a mission. The usual please." I said. Mira raised an eyebrow. "By yourself?" She asked, handing me my strawberry milkshake. "Yeah." I lied. _Really, I'm not gonna be alone. I'm going with three Sabertooth mages. _I walked up to the request board and scan it for a while. Finally, I choose a mission which needs me to take out several dark mages in Freesia Town.

I showed the mission to Mira and she looked at me like I was crazy. "Lucy this isn't a one man job" She said. I nodded. "I know." I answered. _I'm not stupid enough to do this alone._ "Are you sure? You could wait for Natsu to-" she started. "I don't need Natsu or Gray or Erza's help on this." I cut her off. Mira sighed. "Okay, I'll give you this job but you'll have to bring a Communication Lacrima Crystal." She handed my the Lacrima. "Okay." I took the job and head back to my apartment. "Be careful!" Mira called out as I leave the guild. "I will!" I replied.

* * *

Rogue Pov

I woke up with the sun shining. I slowly sat up and look around. Lucy wasn't in her bed. I got up and look for her. I stumbled in the kitchen and saw food on the table which Lucy prepared for us. There was a note on the table as well. The note was neatly written by Lucy.

_Rogue, _

_I'm going to guild to get a mission. Be back in thirty minutes. By then, you guys must be ready. Eat, bathe and prepare. _

_Lucy. _

_P.S. Rogue, make sure Sting doesn't eat the food in my fridge._

Rogue smiled at the note as he read it. I walk over to the sleeping mages. "Sting, Kyuki, wake up." I said. "Just… five more minutes." Kyuki groaned. "No. Lucy will be back any second now." I said. "Rogue! I'm trying to sleep." Sting said groggily. "Lucy made bacon and eggs." I replied. Sting quickly jumped out. "Yay! Food!" he ran to the dining room with Kyuki walking slowly behind him. "Frosch, Lector, Lucy has fish." I said to the sleepy cats.

It was a pretty quiet breakfast and I like it. I caught Sting reading the note Lucy left. "Why is it addressed to only you, Rogue?" Sting asked. "Because Lucy knew I will wake up first." I answered. "That or she likes you." Kyuki teased. "It's nothing like that." I denied. _Lucy and me are just friends_. "Fro thinks Lucy-san likes Rogue-kun as well." Frosch said. "See, even Fro agrees." Sting said. "Whatever. I'm gonna shower." I stood up, placing my plate at the sink and entered the shower.

By the time we got ready, Lucy burst into the room, waving a piece of paper. "I got the mission!" She cried happily. Sting took the paper from her hands and read it. "Aw, can't you choose a better job." He pouted. "The reward money is only 280,000 Jewels." Kyuki muttered. "What do you mean 'only'? That's the best job I can get without raising anyone's suspicions." Lucy defended. "Okay, enough. Let's just go before any of your friends finds us." Rogue said.

* * *

Lucy Pov

We arrived at the train station in the afternoon. While Rogue and Sting (including cats) is buying the tickets, me and Kyuki sat down on a nearby bench. Kyuki wore a yellow vest and black top which reveals her stomach underneath. She had a purple torn scarf around her neck and black shorts. Her messy orange hair was tied in a ponytail. Then I realize that I didn't know her magic. Since she didn't compete in the GMG, she never got a chance to use her magic. "Kyuki, what's your magic?" I asked. Kyuki turned to face me. "My magic? You'll have to wait and see." She said playfully. I pouted. "Aww, can't you tell me now?" I pleaded. "Nope." She laughed.

Rogue and Sting came with the tickets. "Come on. Our train leaves in five minutes." Rogue gestured us to follow. We walked to the platform and boarded our train. Rogue sat in front of Sting. "Can't you guys sit together?" Kyuki asked. "No. I'm not gonna lean on him when I get sick." Sting said, folding his arms across his chest. Kyuki sighed and quickly sat next to him. Then, she mouthed to me '_Sit next to Rogue.' _Though no sound came out, I can tell she was using a teasing tone. I sighed and sat next to Rogue. Frosch sat on my lap. "Lucy's lap is soft." He purred. I patted his head gently as the train started to move.

Rogue and Sting were already looking green. "We've only been here for less than five minutes and you guys are already sick." Kyuki said. "Shut up! You don't know how it feels like to have motion sickness." Sting breath leaning onto the glass window. "Sting can do it! You're the best!" Lector cheered sitting in between the two. "Cheering won't help him." Kyuki muttered.

The train went faster and the Dragon Duo turn greener. "I… can't… take this…" Rogue said quietly. "What?" I turn to face him but he rested his head on my shoulder. I turned red. Kyuki and a very sick Sting grinned at me. "Rogue, get up." I said in his ear. "Mm, too sick…" he mumbled. "He's already asleep." Sting whispered. "He likes you." Fro said. I blushed deeper and looked away but Fro flew up to my face. "He really likes you." He rolled his tongue. "Be quiet! We're not sure if Rogue's actually as-" I was cut off when Rogue's head hit my lap. "Yup. He's definitely asleep." Kyuki confirmed it.

"Crap. Why does Rogue has a pillow and not me?" Sting muttered. "I'm not a pillow!" I protested. "Operation M.R.L.A.C is going as plan." Kyuki snickered. "What does M.R.L.A.C means?" I asked. "Operation 'Make Rogue and Lucy A Couple.'" They said simultaneously. I blushed deeper. "Well, what about you guys? Aren't you guys perfect for each other?" I said. Sting and Kyuki glanced at each other and burst into laughter.

"Who would date this barbarian?"

"Who would date this idiot?"

They said at the same time. "You guys have a lot in common. Both have the same interests and personality." I said. They turn away from each other. Their eyes looking everywhere except each other. _Score! _"Yeah. I agree they have a lot in common." Lector joined in. "Shut up, you stupid cat!" Kyuki pinched Lector's cheeks. "Ow!" he yelped. "Stop… it!" Sting said at the edge of throwing up.

* * *

Rogue Pov

"Rogue, wake up." A voice said.

"Mm."

"Rogue, come on. Wake up."

"Mmmm."

"Rogue!"

My eyes opened. _Why is everything sideways?_ Then, I realized my head was on Lucy's lap. "Um…hi." Lucy muttered. I quickly sat up, trying my best not to blush. "Hey, champ." Sting said. "Did you sleep well?" he smirked, hinting my sleeping position. "Shut up." I mumbled as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Okay, everyone's awake. Let's go." Kyuki said standing up. "Now? I have a stiff neck." Sting whine as he rubbed his neck.

"Yes. Now. This is our stop." Kyuki pull him of the seat. When we exited the train, the sun was setting. "We'll do the mission tomorrow. Let's find a place to rest for the night." I said. Everyone agreed and we search for an inn. We walked for several minutes and come across a decent inn. "Are you sure you guys wanna stay here? There's dark mages here who keep raiding this town." The woman behind the counter asked. I nodded. "Don't worry. That's what we came here for." I said, taking the room key.

"I got the room key." I said, playing with the key. "Good. I wanna sleep away this stiff neck." Sting stretched his arms. The room was big enough for the four of us but there were only two beds. "I'll take the bed!" Kyuki and Lucy cried sitting on the beds. "Aww, what? Then where will we sleep?" Sting whined. Kyuki pointed to a couch. "There, you blind fool." She said. "What?" Sting said. "You guys sleep I'll take the night shift." I said.

"I wanna sleep on the bed!" Sting yelled. "I got it first!" Kyuki spat. "Go, Sting!" Lector cheered. "Fro is sleeping with Lucy!" Frosch said. "Guys, you'll disturb the other guests!" Lucy tried to break the fight. After a few minutes, the room was silent. Kyuki and Sting fell asleep while fighting and Lucy was reading a book. "Lucy, you should really go to sleep." I said. "Okay." She nodded. "What date is today?" She asked.

"Sixth of July, I guess." I shrugged. "Why?" Lucy shook her head. "Nothing. Good night." She said and lay down on her bed. I knew it wasn't nothing. She was hiding something. When I wanted to asked Lucy, I found her in deep sleep. Her face was so angelic and innocent. I shook my head. _What am I doing? She likes Natsu… And yet, I keep getting this strange feeling…_ I glance at her face again and looked out the window. "Good night… Lucy."

* * *

I wanted this chapter to be about the mission but I also wanted to make more RoLu so I decided to do RoLu first XD Rogue still thinks Lucy likes Natsu. No wonder he hasn't make a move yet

How Kyuki and Sting acts here are based on me and my best friend's actions when our classmate told us who she likes. Coincidentally, he was in our club so we kept making her jealous XD But I don't know why she likes him. He's so girly. But, nevertheless, we kept teasing her.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

-Something Better-

Chapter 12: The mission and anniversary

….. My younger brother drank my coke….I forgot to mention in last chapter that Freesia Town is real. Makarov mentioned it in the manga chapter two. English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

I was awaken by the sound of something crashing but I didn't open my eyes. She pretended to sleep. "You idiot! They could wake up!" Kyuki whisper shouted at someone. _Is she talking to Lector?_ "Well, sorry! I'm not the one who put a spear in her backpack and leave the backpack on floor!" Sting whispered back. _Wait, Sting's awake? Then who is Kyuki referring to? _

I felt someone breathing down my neck. I open my eyes and saw Rogue's face so close to mine. I resist the urge to scream and sat up quickly. I took a deep breath when I saw Rogue was sleeping. "Oh hey, you're awake." Sting whispered. "Is Rogue awake?" Kyuki asked. "Wha-? You knew Rogue was sleeping in my bed?" I said. "Well… Just recently." Sting scratched his head. "And you didn't tell me?!" I whisper shouted at them. "But you were deep in sleep and we didn't want to disturb you." Kyuki reasoned. "And that you and Rogue look cute together sleeping in a bed." Sting added. My face heat up.

"You guys! Hey, isn't Rogue suppose to stand guard last night?" I asked. "Yeah. He must have gotten sleepy." Kyuki said. "That or he couldn't resist you." Sting added. Kyuki slapped his chest and my face turned redder. "Shut up! Rogue isn't _that_ needy!" Kyuki scolded him. "Mm. Be quiet." Rogue mumbled. We turned to face him. "Alright, that's it." Sting said walking towards the bed. "I was awake for half an hour and was dead bored waiting for you to wake up." He grumbled. _They were awake for thirty minutes?!_ "Rogue! Wake up!" he yelled in his ear. "Mm. Go away." He replied groggily.

"Wake up! You call yourself a Shadow Dragon Slayer?" He yelled. Rogue's head shot up and stared at Sting angrily. "And you call yourself Holy when you keep showing your body around?" Rogue said. Sting smirked. "Hey, buddy. Why don't you look around." He said. Rogue scanned the room and his eyes landed on me. He quickly jumped out of bed. "Lucy! I'm so sorry!" He said, backing away. He had a blush on his face. "It's okay." I said in a quiet voice. "Well now that everyone's awake, get ready cuz we still have a mission to complete." Kyuki said.

"Are you the client?" I asked a middle aged man. "Yes. I am the mayor of… Wait didn't I give this job to Fairy Tail?" He asked, looking at the Sabertooth mages oddly. "I'm from Fairy Tail. This guys are helping me." I answered. "Okay. This mages have been terrorizing the town for a while now. Your mission is to take them down. You'll find their hideout at the outskirts of town." He explained. "Alright. We won't let you down, sir." I saluted him and left.

* * *

It didn't take too long to find where the dark mages where hiding. We hid behind a bush while spying on them. "Okay, let's think of a plan." Rogue whispered. "Hey, you knuckleheads!" Sting yelled as he stood up. Lector followed his actions. The dark mages turn around. "Wha-? Hey, you're the one the mayor called, didn't he?" the asked. "Sting, baka! We're suppose to come up with a plan!" Kyuki hissed. "This is my plan!" he shrugged. Rogue sighed coming out of our hiding place. Kyuki, Fro and me followed him. "What? Only four of you? And two of 'em are girls." they laughed.

"Tch. Insects like you don't have the right to insult us." Kyuki scoffed. "What did she say?" one of them asked. "Are you guys deaf?" Sting asked. "That does it. Attack!" they yelled. "That's more like it." Sting smirked and charged off. "Holy Blast!" he yelled, generating a white light on his palm and ram it against the enemies. Rogue was agile dodging attacks and only using magic when threaten. "Shadow Slash." He said as shadows covered his katana and slashed the opponents. I decide to join them as well. "Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!" I chanted. In an instant, Scorpio appeared and attacked the dark mages with his sand.

I glanced at Kyuki and saw that she wasn't using her magic. Instead, she was using a spear, the one Sting was yelling about earlier. "Kyuki! Can I please know your magic know?!" I yelled. Kyuki turned and face me. "Okay." She yelled back as she dropped her spear on the ground. "Hey! That girl is open!" A man yelled while charging at her. Kyuki smirked and extended her arm. Kyuki said something but I couldn't hear. The man clashed with Kyuki's arm and a cloud of dust blocked them from view. When the dust finally cleared, the man was lying on the ground unconscious. I looked up at Kyuki and was shock to see her magic. She looked like a werewolf, surrounded by a red glow. She had a pair of wolf ears and a long brown tail. Her nails turned into claws and her canine teeth were sharper.

* * *

Rogue Pov

Only a fool would run his head against Kyuki's hand when she is in that state. "Kyuki, your magic is awesome!" Lucy shouted. "Thanks, your magic is pretty cool as well." Kyuki smirked and resumed fighting. By the time we finished, the sun was scorching hot. I sat down next to Lucy under a shady tree. She was panting and breathless. She glanced at me. "Hey… Why aren't …you breathless?" she asked. "My stamina is quite high compared to you. So is everyone else's." I answered. She looked at Sting and Kyuki who were busy tying up the dark mages. "What? They look fine. They never even broke a sweat!" she exclaimed.

"You'll get their stamina if you train harder." I assured her. "It'll take me a million years to reach you level." She groaned. I ruffled her hair. "Have some faith in yourself, will ya?" I smiled. Lucy giggled a bit and fixes her hair. "Well, if you guys are done flirting, we have some business to attend to." Sting interrupted us. We quickly looked away from each other, blushing. "Okay. Let's go!" Kyuki said, happily.

We dropped off the mages at the prison before going to the mayor's house. He burst into tears of joy when we told him what happened. "Thank you for your help, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth!" The mayor thanked us. "Here, take the reward as promised." He said, handing Lucy the money. "No problem, mayor-san!" Lucy smiled. "Here you go guys." She said, splitting the money. I shook my head. "No need. You keep it." I said.

"But you guys did most of it. It's fair you have some as well."

"The mission and reward money is for Fairy Tail. We just came to help you."

"Yeah. That and most of the jobs at Sabertooth sucks." Sting interrupted. Kyuki covered his mouth with her hand. "You moment spoiler." She hissed. We both turned away and walked in silence to the train station.

* * *

"What do you mean no?!" Lucy screamed, gaining the attention of passerby. "No means no!" Sting yelled back. "Whoa, guys. What happened?" Kyuki asked, coming back from the restroom. "Lucy wanna go to Acalypha Town but Sting wanna head straight back to Magnolia." I explained. "Sting, I was only gone for five minutes and you started fighting?" Kyuki narrowed her eyes. "Um, excuse me, if you wanna go to Acalypha, this is your stop. The train will leave in ten minutes okay?" The worker said. I mouthed a thank you and he left. "What on earth do you wanna do in Acalypha anyway?" Sting asked.

"My mother death anniversary is today, okay!" she yelled, forming at her eyes. I was shocked. We all were. _No wonder she asked me the date yesterday. _"Fine. We'll go to Acalypha today and Magnolia tomorrow, okay?" I asked. Sting and Lucy nodded quietly as we left the train.

"Where's Lucy?" Kyuki asked. "She went to the cemetery." I answered , I sitting on the couch at our hotel room. "Just because you like her, doesn't mean we have to do what she says." Sting sighed. "Should we go with her?" She asked again. I shook my head. "She needs to be alone." And with that, I stood up and left the room.

I walk towards the cemetery. I saw Lucy near a grave, crying. I sighed as I walked towards us. "Are you okay, Lucy?" I asked. Lucy shook her head. I comforted her until she calmed down. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath. "I use to write to my mother everyday and visited her grave once a year." She sniffled. I waited for her to continue. "But because of the seven years, she hasn't heard from me. I was so shock to hear seven years past. I made Mama worried so much." She broke down and cried.

"That's okay. Because of the seven years, I got a chance to meet you." I said without thinking. Once those words come out of my mouth, I turn to face her. She looked just as shock as I was. "T-that's not what mean!" I said, heat rising up to my face. Lucy smiled. "That's okay. I wouldn't get to meet you either." She hugged me. I was even more shock. _Doesn't she likes Natsu-san?_ "Lucy, don't you like Natsu-san?" I asked. "Yes. I like him." She answered flatly.

My heart sank. "Oh." I said, barely audible. "As a friend." She added. "What?" I said. Lucy laughed at my expression. "I like Natsu as a friend." She smiled. "But when we first meet… You cried when he kissed the take over girl." I said. "Yeah but when I hang out with you, you make me think otherwise." She said. Oh, how this girl confuses me. "Besides, there is another Dragon Slayer I like." She added .

I stared at her. "Gajeel?" I guess. She stared at me with disbelief. "No. My best friend already likes him." She said. "Sting?" I said. "No! You!" she said, her face was red. This time I was the one who stared at her in disbelief. I was so sure it was Sting. "M-me?" I stuttered. "Does this answer you question?" she asked and kissed my cheek. I was shocked for a while but regain my composure. "You know, I always liked you as well but was so sure that you still had feelings for Natsu-san." I said. "Then you guessed wrong." She whispered and scooted closer to me. I made no objections and hug her. "Rogue, you know."

"Hm?"

"When you gave me your advice when we first met, I didn't know that this is my 'something better.'

"Expect is unexpected, no?"

"Yeah. What was your 'something better'?"

"When I killed my dragon, I was horrified and mourned for many days. Each day, I would go to his resting place in hopes that my dragon would come back but he never did. One day, I found an egg there and took care of it. Inside the egg was Frosch. After he came, I was able get over my dragon's death but there was still a hole in my heart. A hole you fill." I explained.

"Life is truly unexpected." She whispered as we watch the sun set.

* * *

Normal Pov

Sting and Kyuki watched from a distance as the new couple hugged each other. "Finally, Rogue. After not talking about that for ages, you finally opened up." Sting smirked. "Operation M.R.L.A.C is completed." Kyuki said as she fist bump Sting. "You know, he will truly kill us if he knows we were spying on him." Sting said. "Our little secret?" Kyuki asked. "Yeah. Now, come on. Let's go back to Frosch and Lector before Rogue realizes we're hear." Sting said getting up. Kyuki walked behind him. "Sting, Rogue and Natsu-san both has a girlfriend. What about you?" Kyuki asked. "I'll find her!" Sting said, slightly blushing. Kyuki laughed. High and mighty Sting Eucliffe will never get a girlfriend at this rate. But nevertheless, she was happy that everyone is.

* * *

Officially RoLu! I made Rogue confessed and he doesn't even know it XD But don't worry, this is not the end! Cana had already mention that Lucy's man will be a Fairy Tail member. I'm sooooo hungry -_- Sorry, I'm not really good at making fight scenes!

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

-Something Better-

Chapter 13: Caught

I wanna have a family fun day. Last year we went to an island. Or was that last year? Who knows. All I know is that RoLu is sooo cute :3 English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

"Hey, champ." Sting smirked as we enter the hotel room. Sting and Kyuki had this teasing smirk on their faces. Rogue sighed. "Were you guys following us?" he asked. _Following us?! Again! _Kyuki shook her head. "Nope." She answered. "Then why are you guys smirking?" Rogue narrowed his eyes. "Oh, nothing. It's just that you guys walked into the room." Sting replied. "Hand in hand." Kyuki added.

Our eyes widen as we looked at our hands. True to her words, we were holding hands. We quickly let go and looked away, blushing. "It's okay, Rogue. We know that you and blondie here are a couple now." Sting patted Rogue's back. I was blushing furiously. "I don't like you talking about it." Rogue replied. I stared at Rogue. "Ha! He didn't deny it!" Kyuki said. "So what? It's true." Rogue avoided making eye contact. "Hooray for the new couple!" Sting, Kyuki, Frosch and Lector cheered.

Rogue stared at Sting. "Just you wait. I'm certain you will be dating Kyuki in a matter of time." Rogue gave a teasing smile. The cheering stopped. Sting and Kyuki turn away from each other. "Like I'm gonna date this barbarian." Sting muttered. "I'm never gonna date this idiot." Kyuki mumbled. Rogue gave me a smile. "But you guys are so perfect for each other." I teased. This time the two blushed. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Kyuki jumped on one of the bed. Quickly, I jumped on the other bed. "I call this bed and I'm not gonna share with anyone besides Frosch and Lector!" I said. Rogue sat on the couch. "This time, I sleep and you stand guard, Sting." Rogue yawned. "What? Rogue, sleep with Lucy. She is your girlfriend!" Sting said. "Then you sleep with Kyuki." Rogue answered.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sting yelled, blushing like mad. "I'm not sharing with him!" Kyuki yelled. "Who wants to share with you? You kick in your sleep, you barbarian!" Sting yelled again and the two began fighting. After several minutes after Kyuki fell asleep, Sting climbed on her bed. "Sting, she'll kill you." I said. "I don't care. I'm tired." Sting answered groggily. Rogue shrugged and turn to me. "Goodnight, Lucy." He smiled. "Good night, Rogue." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"STING! GET OUT OF MY BED!" Kyuki's yell woke me up. "It's too early for you to argue with me." Sting groaned. "I told you, Sting." Rogue rubbed his eyes. "Wait, you knew?" Kyuki asked. "Yup. _Just recently."_ I answered. "Ugh! You're so immature!" Kyuki yell, entering the bathroom. "Get a taste of your own medicine, Kyuki" I smirked. Kyuki stuck her tongue out and entered the bathroom.

* * *

Every week, me and the Sabertooth mages go on a mission together. A mission from Fairy Tail in one week and another from Sabertooth the next. I unofficially left Team Natsu and join Team Rogue. One thing about Team Rogue is that they _never _destroy a lot of things. Many guild members were curious as to why I went on 'solo' mission. Even Natsu tried to ask me to go on a job with him. But I declined it.

"Guys! That mission was awesome!" I grinned and gave them a thumbs up after we exited the train station in Magnolia. Our mission was to catch a mage who stole a precious artifact from a museum in Era. "Hmph. We… did all…the work, blondie." Sting said still having motion sickness. "Cut her some slack, will ya? She is using Holder Magic." Kyuki said. "I think Lucy-san's magic is nice!" Frosch smiled. "Thanks, Fro." I hugged him. "Your magic is not the only thing nice." Rogue whispered in my ear. I turned red.

Suddenly, Sting's stomach began grumbling loudly. We all stared at him. "What? I didn't eat lunch just now, okay?" Sting rubbed his stomach. "Hey, let's grab something to eat. I know a great restaurant not far from here." I suggested. Rogue nodded. "Sure." He smile. "As long as there's food." Sting said. "Let's go then." Kyuki said.

I lead them to a 8-Island Restaurant at the port town Hargeon. Sting wasted no time and ordered half of the menu. "Baka! You have to pay for yourself!" Kyuki hissed and ordered steak. "But I have no money. Kyuki, you pay." Sting whined. "Yes, I'll pay for my food and you'll pay for yours." Kyuki replied. Sting pouted but did not cancel his orders. When our food came, Sting ate like a pig and even tried stealing Kyuki's food. Which eventually caused a fight. "How troublesome." Rogue muttered while taking a bite out of his food. I nodded in agreement. Sting glared at Rogue. "Well, sorry. Not everyone can be lovey dovey like you guys." He said. Me and Rogue blushed slightly. "Well, you know what they say, "hate will eventually turn to love.' And you guys do hate each other." I said.

"Yes, we hate each other but that's all it'll ever be." Kyuki narrowed her eyes. "Don't be such a Tsundere. You know you find me irresistible." Sting grinned. Kyuki blushed furiously. "I DO NOT!" she yelled. "Then why are you blushing, hmm?" Sting seductively raised an eyebrow. Kyuki twitched and shoved mash potato at his face. "Hey!" he yelled, wiping the food off his face but didn't attack back. Me and Rogue gave a questioning yet teasing look at Kyuki whose face turned redder. "Kyuki, Sting has already accepted the fact that he likes you. Why can't you give in?" I teased. Kyuki and Sting looked at me wide eyes. "I don't like him/her!" they yelled simultaneously. Me and Rouge chuckled. When will they ever realize they like each other.

* * *

Normal Pov

Not so far away from the restaurant, four(five if you include the cat) mages were walking back to the guild from a mission. "Dammit! I can't believe they won't give us the reward money!" a pink haired mage fumed. "Calm down, Natsu." The take over mage said. "Lisanna's right. There's nothing we can do since _you _destroyed the entire town." An ice make wizard scratched his head. "Gray, don't worsen the situation!" Lisanna scolded him. "Hey, it's true!" Gray reasoned. "You and Erza did as much damage!" Natsu yelled. The redhead glared at Natsu. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did anyone called me?" Erza said. "N-no…" Natsu squeaked. "Pathetic." Gray mumbled as they pass they restaurant.

"Look, popsicle! I didn't do it on purpose. And you were…" Natsu's voice trailed off as his eyes stared directly at the restaurant. Gray gave a questioning look. "What are you looking-" he stopped midway when he saw what Natsu was staring at. The girls and cat followed their gaze and saw an unimaginable image. Lucy. But she wasn't alone. She had five Sabertooth mages(Including cats) with her. Rogue and Sting and a girl they never seen before. Their eyes widen. Lucy was eating with five Sabertooth mages and she looked so comfortable. What made Natsu angry was that she was so close to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. He gritted his teeth in fury. "What is she doing with them?!" he growled. Lucy and the Sabertooth mages was so busy enjoying each other's company, that they didn't notice they were being watch.

Natsu was about to burst in when Erza stopped him. "What are you doing?!" he yelled. "The Sabertooth mages is not doing anything to Lucy. Leave them alone. For now." Erza said, glaring at the Sabertooth. "What are you planning, Erza?" Gray asked and folded his arms across his chest. "If we do anything now, Lucy will still comeback to meet them." She said. "Then what?" Lisanna asked. "We need to have a plan so she'll never meet with them. Let's go back to the guild." She answered. "No! I wanna take them out now!" Natsu yelled. Erza sighed and punched him unconscious. "Happy, carry him. We don't want this to backfire." Erza commanded. Happy picked Natsu up and they walk/fly in total silence. Erza was mad and everyone could tell. _Those Sabertooth… They're not gonna hurt Lucy again…!_

* * *

Rogue Pov

I stared at the window and saw the shadows of evening but no one was in sight. I could have sworn someone was watching us. I shook my head. _It's just my imagination…Right? _"Rogue, are you alright?" Lucy asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. My head shot up and I stared at Lucy. She looked worried. I forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. "Rogueee," Sting whined. "Pay for my meal, please?" he gave me puppy dog eyes. "No." I answered. "Awwwww…" he whined again. Kyuki twitch. "Okay fine. I'll pay for you so shut up!" Kyuki said handing the money to the waiter. "Yay! You're the best, Kyuki!" Sting hugged Kyuki. She blushed slightly and pushed Sting away. "Baka! Next time, pay for your own food! No wonder you have no girlfriend." Kyuki turned away. Lucy laughed. But by that time, I have already shut myself from the world. _Someone saw us._

* * *

Lucy Pov

I waved goodbye t o Rogue and the others as I entered my apartment. Another mission success thanks to Rogue's strategy. I took a quick shower and changed into yellow PJs. I wrote to mama and climbed into bed. When my head touched the pillow, I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up the next day, fresh and crisp. It only took me thirty minutes to shower, change and eat. I skipped to the guild happily with a smile on my face. But it disappear when I saw Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lisanna in front of the guild. They had serious looks on their faces. "H-hey guys. Long time no see." I said. "Actually Lucy, we saw you recently." Erza said. I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I asked. "Yeah, we saw you. Last night. At 8-Island. With three other people. And two cats." Gray said. My eyes widen. _They saw me last night with Rogue?! And Sting and Kyuki? _"Y-you guys saw me?" was all I could say. "Yes, Lucy. We saw _you. _And those Sabertooth idiots." Natsu growled. I saw several guild mates staring at us when Sabertooth was mentioned.

I twitched. "Don't call them that!" I defended them. "Why Lucy? When did these guys even entered your life?" Erza asked. "Tell us. From the beginning, Lucy." Lisanna said. I sighed and told them from when me and the Rogue met. I cut out the part where me and Rogue slept together. After I was finished explaining, everyone was surrounding me. Erza sighed. "Lucy. We don't like you hanging out with these Sabertooth. I want you to never see them again." Erza said. I was shocked. "But me and Rogue…!" I said. "We know. You told us. But for your sake, stop seeing him." Gray said. "We don't approve of you dating him." Lisanna added. I felt a pang of anger in my chest.

"You don't approve of _me _dating _him_? What about you?! It hurts me to see you dating Natsu but I approve of it!" I said, angrily. "Lucy! This time is different! He's from Sabertooth!" Natsu yelled. "No! It's still the same!" I yelled. "Look, Lu-" he started but I cut him off. "Just stop, Natsu. Stop thinking about yourself. Stop being the selfish, whiny baby you are!" I yelled again. Everyone looked at me, shocked. "Lucy, until you stop hanging out with Sabertooth, you are not allowed to enter the guild." Erza said. "What?" I said. "Erza, that's a bit unnecessary." Mira said coming out of the guild.

"It is necessary. Lucy, remember." She said going inside the guild with everyone else. Tears were at my eyes. I turned around and walked away when someone grabbed my shoulder. "Lucy, wait!" Mira said. "What?" I answered. "Even though, everyone does not approve of this, I do." She said. I stared at her shocked. "I just want my friend to be happy with someone she likes." She smiled. I hugged her. "Thanks, Mira. I'll be back." I said and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To Sabertooth."

I was standing in front of Sabertooth not sure what to do. _Should I enter or not?_ Those questions ran in my mind. I came here to find Rogue and tell him the situation. I wanted to know if he could find a loophole. I love the kind and peaceful air in Fairy Tail and I'm not gonna lose it. I didn't came here all the way to join Sabertooth. Why would I do that? Fairy Tail is my one and only family even though I felt betrayed. _Oh, just do it Lucy! You are already here!_ I took a deep breath and tried to push open the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" a familiar voice yelled at me, causing me to stop midway. I know that voice all to well. I turned around to see the Chinese doll, Minerva. "Oh...uh… I came to see Rogue." I answered, not sure what to do. Minerva pushed me against the door. "Don't lie, Fairy." She spat. "I wanted to kill you in the games but I would be in trouble. But now that we're no in the games, I can do whatever I want!" She said as she punch me repeatedly in the stomach. I felt like I was losing consciousness. "R-Rogue…" I said with every ounce of strength. "What did you say?" Minerva asked throwing me on the ground.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. My vision was blurry but I saw him. Rogue with Sting and Kyuki behind him. "Minerva! What did you do?!" Rogue yelled, shoving Minerva out of the way. "Lucy!" Before I could witness anything more, I slipped into darkness.

* * *

This chapter is really long but it's needed. I wanna have that Romeo and Juliet in it XD I didn't want Lucy to join Sabertooth cuz Cana did mention Lucy's man joins Fairy Tail :3

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Something Better-

Chapter 13:Let's Go to Fairy Tail

I have flu… My dad went on a business trip and got sick. Then he spread the disease on the rest of the family=.= English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Rogue Pov

I was in the guild staring into space when I heard some bashing noises at the door. _Tch. Probably someone fighting._ Stuff like that happens everyday. "R-Rogue…" A very familiar voice said. My eyes widen. It was small and distant but it rings in my ear as if it's right next to me. Sting and Kyuki glanced at me with serious looks. "Rogue." Sting said but I was already running towards the door. I slammed the door open and there she was. . Lucy's body is covered with bruises and laid on the ground. Minerva stared at me questionly.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I yelled at Minerva. When she didn't answer, I push her away and ran towards a barely conscious Lucy. "Lucy!" I said but her eyes closed. I turn to face Minerva. "What did you do?!" I yelled. Minerva stared at me. "And what are _you_ doing with that Fairy?" She asked. "Minerva, what is wrong with you? You tried to kill Lucy twice!" Sting said. Minerva glared at Sting. "Lucy? Since when you call that Fairy by her first name?" she asked. By this, most of the Sabertooth members came out to see the commotion.

"None of your business!"

"It is my business! I am the Master's daughter!"

"Just because you're his daughter doesn't mean you have the right to butt in every single thing we do!" I yelled.

"I can do whatever I want as long as my father allows it!"

"Did he allow you to almost kill Lucy?" Kyuki asked angrily.

"No, but I'm sure he will!"

I clenched my fist and growled. I wanted to beat Minerva up for what she did but I have bigger problems right now. Lucy was unconscious and needs medical attention. "What happen?" Rufus asked. "Rogue, Sting and Kyuki are defending the Fairy." Orga answered. I could hear murmurs in the crowd. "Is there anything between you and that Fairy?" Minerva asked. "Yes. There is. More than friendship. Something _you _wouldn't understand." I growled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" a loud angry voice asked. I saw Sting and Kyuki's eyes widen but I was distracted by Lucy's condition that I didn't bother. Master Jiemma. He came out of the guild and scan his surroundings. His eyes landed on me and Lucy. "Rogue? What is that Fairy doing here?" he asked grumpily. I didn't bother to answer. Instead, I carried Lucy bridal style and ran to the infirmary. "Wha? ROGUE!" he yelled. "Kyuki, Sting, go get him." I heard him ordered. "Sorry, Master but we're siding on Rogue on this." Sting said. I mentally thank Sting and Kyuki.

I set Lucy on the bed and rummage through the cupboard for the first aid kit. "Need a hand?" a voice asked me. I nodded but didn't turn around. I already know who it was. I took out the first aid kit and handed it to Kyuki. She took out the bandages and tended Lucy's wound gently. Sting watch her in confusion. "Hey, since when you're a medics?" he asked. "Ever since I left my hometown." She answered. After a few moments of silence, Kyuki took a deep breath. "Done. She'll be fine know. But I can't say so for us." She said. I nodded. "Lucy's life is more important." Suddenly the door open and Rufus came in. "Rogue, Master is coming to see you. You too, Sting and Kyuki." He said and left. I sighed. _I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later._

* * *

Lucy Pov

I woke up by the sound of yelling but I pretended to sleep. "This is such a disgrace! You've been helping that Fairy!" I heard a man yell. I gasped inwardly when I realize whose voice was that. Sabertooth Master Jiemma! _Now I remember! I went to Sabertooth to see Rogue but was attack by Minerva._ "Yes, we've been helping her in her missions but we never took her money!" a familiar voice said. _Rogue!_ "I don't care!" Jiemma said. I slowly open one of my eyes and peek. Jiemma at the entrance of the room with Rogue, Sting and Kyuki. "Master, please. It's a small misunderstanding." Kyuki reasoned. "Whatever your reason is I don't care. It's either she gets out of the guild and your life or _you _guys get out of the guild." He growled. I was shock. How can he be so cruel like that? He was forcing Rogue, Sting and Kyuki to leave the guild just because of me.

There was a short silence. I understand if they choose to stay in Sabertooth but we'll can't see each other anymore. Rogue sighed. "Fine. I choose to leave." He said. My eyes widen if they were open. "If Rogue leaves, I will too." Sting declared. "Me too!" Kyuki added. I peeked again and saw Jiemma was visibly shock. "Fine. If you choose that garbage guild over this guild so be it. I never want to see your faces again." He said. The guild marks on their arms disappeared and Jiemma left.

Rogue sighed and walk towards me. "Lucy, he's gone. You can wake up now." Rogue gently brushed my hair out of my face. I slowly open my eyes. "How did you know I was awake?" I asked hoarsely. "I know you can't sleep with even the slightest noise." He answered. "Well now what do we do?" Sting asked. Kyuki shrugged and turn to face me. "Why did you come here in the first place, Lu?" she asked. I sat up with some help from Rogue. "They know." I whispered. Their eyes widen. "Fairy Tail knows?" Rogue asked. I nodded. "I came here to ask you if you know what to do." I said.

Rogue stared into space and then look at me. "What did they say?" he asked. "They say until I stop hanging out with Sabertooth, I'm not allowed to enter the guild. Exactly that." I answered. Sting smirked. "Well, you can stop worrying about that now. We're no longer Sabertooth." He said. "Yeah. But now they problem is, where do we go?" Kyuki said. Silence. Everyone looked at Rogue expectantly. "I…don't know." he muttered. "What? You don't know? We live at Sabertooth's Dorms and we can't stay there any longer." Sting had a worried looked on his face. "I know that." Rogue replied.

_Your man is not a Fairy Tail member. Yet._ Suddenly, an imaginary light bulb lit up. "Hey, I know!" I said. All eyes were on me. "What is it, Lucy-san?" Frosch asked coming out of nowhere with Lector. "I can't hang out with Sabertooth but I can hang out with Fairy Tail." I hinted. " Oh, hell no! I'm not sure if they'll allow us to join." Sting said. "They will! I joined Fairy Tail with ease. They'll accept everybody." I replied. Rogue nodded. "Very well. We'll join Fairy Tail." He declared. "It's better than no guild." Kyuki added.

* * *

I waited at the train station with Frosch and Lector while Rogue, Sting and Kyuki went to pack up their belongings. "Are you sure you're okay, Lucy-san?" Fro asked. I nodded. It hurts but I unlocking the Second Origin hurts more. Then the three former Sabertooth mages appeared with luggage in their hands. "Hey guys! I got the tickets!" I waved the tickets in the air. Sting rolled his eyes. "Tch. You're still hyper even though Minerva nearly killed you." He said. I ignore him and turn to Rogue.

"Let me help you." I said. Rogue shook his head. "You're already carrying the cats." He replied. I pouted. "Aw, come one. Something other than that." I whine. "Here, blondie. Help me carry this." Sting held out a briefcase. "What's in it?" I asked. "Kyuki's weapon." He answered. I looked at him weirdly. _Why is he carrying Kyuki's…Oh…_ I smirked. "But didn't Kyuki asked you to carry it for her? Be a gentleman." I teased. Both of them blushed. But before he could say anything, a man interrupted him. "The next train to Magnolia will be leaving in twenty minutes." He said through the loud speaker. "Okay, let's go." Rogue said.

By the time the train started moving, the Dragon Duo were already sick. Sting turned green while Rogue closed his eyes, keeping his stoic look. "Pathetic. The high and mighty Sting's weakness is transportation." She muttered. "Shut…up…" Sting growled. Suddenly, Rogue's head fell onto my lap. "Here we go again." Kyuki rolled her eyes._ Rogue is really cute when he sleep. _I brushed his hair using my hand. He had such soft hair. I decide to sleep as well. I closed my eyes and slipped into darkness.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. We were still on the train but I can tell we're nearing Magnolia. I looked at Sting and Kyuki and was surprised at what I saw. Kyuki had rested her head on Sting's shoulder and Sting's head was on Kyuki's. I smiled at the sight. When will they ever realize their feelings for one another. "Attention, all passengers. We'll be reaching Magnolia in five minutes." The conductor said. I shook Rogue's body lightly. "Mm." he sat up slowly. "We're here." I said. Rogue nodded but he did not open his eyes. "Sting! Kyuki! Wake up!" I snapped my finger. They open their eyes simultaneously. When they finally realize their position, they turn away from each other, blushing but neither said a word.

* * *

Rogue Pov

Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment. She winces a little at the pain. "Lucy, are you sure you're okay? I can carry you." I said with concern. Lucy shook her head. "I'm okay, you don't need to carry me. I can walk. Besides, you're already carrying your luggage." She answered and entered her apartment. We follow her inside. It was still the same as before.

I took a deep breath and I could smell the smell of strawberries and vanilla. _Very sweet…Like her. _"Okay, you guys. We'll rest up and go to the guild tomorrow." She said. "Whatever, I'm tired." Sting said and collapse on the couch. "Sting, take out the futon then sleep." Lucy said, walking towards the cupboard. I quickly took out the futons before she could do anything. She pouted. "Rogue, I'm fine." She said. "I know." I handed Kyuki her futon. "But I can't let the princess do all the work."

She blushed slightly. "I…I'm gonna take a shower." She entered the bathroom and close the door behind her. Kyuki groaned loudly. "If we're gonna join the Fairies, do you think they'll accept us?" Kyuki asked, lying on her futon. "Yeah, we are Sabertooth." Sting added. I shook my head. "Lucy said they'll accept anyone. We have to trust her on this." I answered. Sting and Kyuki were unconvinced but I don't blame them. Even I'm not sure. "Rogue-kun! Sting-kun! Kyuki-san! Don't worry! Lucy-san never lie." Frosch said happily. I smiled. Such a happy-go-lucky cat.

After we all showered and eaten dinner, everyone went to bed. Well, except me. I was too deep in thoughts to sleep. Suddenly, Lucy sat up, panting and breathless. "What's wrong, Lucy?" I said, causing her to yelp. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." I apologized. "I had a nightmare." She shivered. "Are you cold?" I asked. "Y-yeah. And scared." She answered.

I slowly stood up and climbed on her bed. As soon as I touched her, I felt her skin. It was so cold. She hugged my body and buried her face in my chest. "You're so warm…" she mumbled. I blushed slightly. My face was hot…very hot. "Lucy?" I said but she didn't answer. She was already asleep. "Good night, Lucy." I whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy is a fast healer. Like my brother! My brother download more new games on the laptop and he has a friend who is a girl from the other side of the world. Hehe… If you're wondering how Kyuki can hear Lucy whisper, she has canine senses. I gonna go now. I have a headache…

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

-Something Better-

Chapter 15: Tigers Become Fairies

My brother… won't let me use the laptop… So I'm using my phone. I don't like using FanFiction on the phone cuz it's sluggish. English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

I woke up with the sun shining. My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was Rogue's sleeping face. I resist the urge to scream and scanned his face more. He still had a stoic look despite being asleep. I gently touched his cheek. _He's face is so soft_. My hand traveled down to his lips. Like his cheek, it was soft.

"As much as I want you to continue, I have to get up." Rogue said, all of a sudden. I quickly pull back my hand and his eyes opened. "You… you're awake? Since when?" I whispered. "Every since you woke up." He answered. I felt a blush creeping in as I sat up. Rogue rubbed the sleep of his eyes before following me.

"Sting, Kyuki, wake up. You too, Frosch and Lector." He said. I went into the kitchen and cooked omelette for everyone. Sting walked into the kitchen scratching his head. "Aw, eggs only? No bacon?" He whine. I frowned. Talk about unappreciative. "No cuz _someone_ decide to get a midnight snack last night." I answered, emphasizing the word 'someone'. Sting could only look away. "Tch. I was hungry." He muttered, looking away.

By the time we got ready, it was 9 o'clock. "Okay, let's go!" I said happily, pointing to the direction of the guild. "I don't wanna go…" Sting whined. Kyuki slapped his head. "Don't worry about him. He's just worried about how your guild mates will think of us." She dragged Sting out of the apartment. He muttered a few incoherent words.

I walked happily towards the guild with Rogue beside me. He was carrying Frosch like a baby. A few passerby stared at us with confused looks. More precisely, the Dragon Duo. I'm pretty sure they were wondering why Sabertooth's top mages was here. "What are you looking at?!" Sting asked rudely at a young boy. The boy looked like he was about to cry but he ran away. "Sting! That was rude!" Kyuki scolded him. Sting rolled his eyes and continued walking behind me and Rogue.

We stood in front of the guild. I was preparing for the questions that they were gonna hammer on me. "Ready, Lucy?" Rogue asked. I nodded. I push open the door and walk in with the rest following me from behind.

* * *

Normal Pov

Everyone was shock when Lucy entered with the former Sabertooth mages. Shock didn't even come close. Natsu was relaxing near the bar with his team when he saw Lucy and the mages. He growled at the sight. His team followed his gaze. Erza was the one who was shock the most.

"Lucy! What are they doing here?!" she asked but it sounded more like a demand. "Oi! Didn't we tell you that you can't enter the guild if you're still hanging around with these Sabertooth!" He said in disgust. "Well, Natsu, as you can see, they are no longer Sabertooth." she said. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "No longer… Sabertooth?" Lisanna asked. Sting and Rogue turned slightly to show that their guild marks were gone. Everyone gasped.

"We're here to join the guild." Rogue said calmly. "Hell no! You guys are spies!" Gajeel yelled. Everyone agreed. "We did not come to spy on you. The master personally kicked us out." Sting reasoned. "Shut up! No means no so get out." Natsu clenched his fist.

"What's going on here?" A tiny old man appeared on the railing of the second floor. "These guys from Sabertooth want to join the guild!" Erza exclaimed. Makarov raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything, Mira squealed. "Lucy!" She said running towards Lucy and hugged her. Lucy winced a little. "Oh my gosh! Lucy, what happened?" Mira asked after she realesed Lucy from her hug and saw the bruises on her body. "Minerva attacked her. So I suggest that you don't get too close." Rogue said pulling Lucy closer to him. Mira raised an eyebrow at Lucy with a teasing look. Lucy blushed slightly.

"Hmm." Makarov said loudly. Everyone turned to him. "I see no harm in letting them join." he finally spoked. "WHAT?!" everyone yelled. "You can't let them join after what they did!" Gray reasoned. "Gray child, what they did was a part of the game. Plus, the more the merrier!" Makarov said. "Mira! Get the magic stamp!"

"On it! Welcome, you guys!" She said and left. "Well, it's Master's desicion." Erza said, glaring at the new Fairy Tail members. "Let's have a welcome party!" Makarov said, raising a cup of booze in his hand. It didn't take to long for Fairy Tail to get into party mode.

The new Fairy Tail members and Lucy made their way to the bar where Mira was waiting for them. "Where would you like your guild mark and what color?" She asked. "The same place and color as my Sabertooth mark." They said simultaneously. Mira nodded and gave Sting a white Fairy Tail mark on his left shoulder and Rogue a black one on his right shoulder. "Hey, how did you know?" Sting asked. "I saw your guild marks at the GMG." Mira answered. Mira turned to Kyuki. "I didn't see you at the GMG." She said. "Oh, I didn't participate. Left arm, dark blue." Kyuki replied. Mira made no objections and did it right away.

Lucy watched as her friends get their Fairy Tail marks. "Sting! I demand a rematch!" Natsu yelled. Lucy saw Natsu with a determine grin on his face, something familiar to her. Lucy was surprised. Before this, Natsu had a arrogant look on his face. "Oi! Shadow Dragon! Let's fight!" Gajeel challenged Rogue. "Are you guys always like this?" Rogue asked. Lucy nodded. "Every time." she replied. "Oi! How long are you gonna make us wait?!" The Iron and Fire Dragon asked.

Sting smirked. "We didn't have a fair fight in the games since our partners keep interfering, now did we?" He said. "Now I get to fight fairly with you, Shadow." Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "Let's start." Natsu said. Sting made his way to Natsu. "Wish me luck, Lucy." Rogue said in Lucy's ear before getting up and fight with Gajeel."Lucy, you didn't tell me that the Shadow Dragon was your boyfriend." Mira said teasingly. Lucy blushed slightly. "He… he's a teammate." Lucy avoid the topic. "Oh, come on, Lu. You had the guts to say it when it was only you and me. Another girl won't hurt." Kyuki said, sharpening her spear. "So it's true!" Mira squealed and turn to Kyuki. "I'm Mira, by the way."

Kyuki smiled. "Kyuki." She said. "So Kyuki, is your magic requip?" Erza said walking towards her. "Requip? No, it's Wolf Magic. But I use weapons to increase my swordsmanship." Kyuki replied. "Well, in that case, spar with me." Erza said as she requip her sword. "Gladly." Kyuki smirked.

"Hi~! I'm Fro! This is Lector!" Fro greeted Happy, Carla and Pantherlily. "Hi." Lector muttered. "Glad to meet you. I'm Carla. Happy. Pantherlily." Carla introduced. "I'm sure we'll get along fine." Pantherlily said. "Want some fish?" Happy offered. Fro and Lector drooled. "Yes please!" They yelled tackling Happy. "Yup. We are certainly gonna get along." Carla smiled as she and Pantherlily watched Happy running away from the two exceeds.

Lucy smiled as she watched her teammates getting along with their new guild mates. The exceeds were happily sharing fish. Kyuki was just as good as Erza in swordplay and the Dragon Slayers were battling each other in the center of the guild. She watched Rogue swiftly dodge Gajeel's attacks and punching him in the stomach. Rogue's cloak has long been discarded during the battle. Lucy wondered how masculine he was underneath his shirt. Rogue had always wear long sleeve shirts making it hard for Lucy. The only time she had seen it was when she tended his wound after his battle with Natsu and Gajeel but only a small portion.

"Lu-chan!" Levy snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. "Gee, Lucy. I know you like the newcomer but you were scaring me with that passionate gaze you gave him." Lisanna said. "It's not like he saw me." Lucy replied. "He did." Cana said. "What?" Lucy blinked. "He saw you and look. He's more stronger." Mira pointed. It was true. Rogue was even more faster and stronger than before.

Kyuki and Erza walked towards them as fresh as they were before their spar. "Did you guys even spar?" Lucy asked noticing that the two weren't sweating nor breathless. "Yes. And don't change the subject." Kyuki collapse on the bar stool next to Lucy. "I did not!" Lucy protested. "Just admit you like the Shadow Dragon already." Erza said. "He's name is Rogue. I'll appreciate it more if you use his real name." Lucy folded her arms across her chest. "Ha! You really do like him!" Mira pointed out. "Rogue's her boyfriend." Kyuki snickered.

Mira turned to Kyuki. "That reminds me, are you and Sting dating?" she asked. Kyuki turn away. "We don't even like each other." she muttered. "Really? you guys look so perfect for each other." Erza said. "We do not!" Kyuki protested with a faint blush on her cheeks.

The Dragon Slayers walked towards the girls. "Rogue! Are you alright?" Lucy asked, checking to see if there's any wounds. "Rogue this. Rogue that. Ever since the two coupled up, Rogue was always the first person she'll turn to." Lucy heard Kyuki whispered while the rest giggled quietly. "So anyway, who won the battle of the Dragons?" Levy asked. "I won." Rogue said calmly. "Tch. I let you win." Gajeel rub his cheek with his forearm. "I won against Salamander!" Sting pumped his fists in the air. "No way, Saber! I won!" Natsu protested. "In your dreams!" Sting stuck his tongue out. "Actually, it was a tie." Rogue pointed out. "Gee, thanks, Rogue." Sting huffed.

"Now, it's time for Lucy to give her boyfriend his prize!" Mira squealed. Lucy turned to Mira. "What…?" Lucy began. "Well, he won. So obviously, you have to give him something." Mira said. "Lucy! Kiss him!" Lisanna said loudly. Everyone turn to face the two. "Yeah, Lu! Kiss 'em!" Kyuki cheered. Soon, everyone began cheering for them to kiss.

To Lucy, it was firmiliar. It was like the time Natsu and Lisanna kissed at the GMG. Lucy and Rogue blushed madly. Lucy turned to Rogue and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "A kiss on the cheek?" Cana said. "That won't do right, Rogue?" Kyuki asked. Rogue shook his head. "It's okay." He said ,covering his mouth with his hand so one can see him blush.

* * *

The party rages went on and fought with Gray despite being worn out with his battle against Sting. Kyuki seemed to get along with the girls and Fro and Lector was doing fine with the other exceeds. No one was hostile to the Dragon Duo. Lucy was busy talking to thr other girls.

"Who would have guessed Lu-chan's boyfriend was from Sabertooth." Levy said. "Levy!" Lucy blushed. "Yeah, and I was sure it was Natsu or Gray or someone from Fairy Tail." Erza added. "Juvia's love rival is no longer fighting for Gray-sama's love! From now on, Juvia will view you as a friend." Juvia said dreamily. "I never liked Gray that way…" Lucy mumbled.

Suddenly, Mira snapped her fingers gaining the girls' attention. "Cana's prediction was true! Lucy's boyfriend was a soon to be Fairy Tail member!" She smiled. "Told ya." Cana grinned. "Let's predict kyuki's love as well!" Mira suggested. Kyuki stated at her as if Mira killed someone in front of her. "Hell no!" She yelled. "She's just afraid that she'll get Sting." Lucy teased. "I do not need a man!" Kyuki folded her arms across her chest. "Everyone falls in love." Levy added. "I like someone." Kyuki said. All the girls turn to face her. "Who?" they asked. "I like…" She paused dramatically.

"WHO?!"

.

.

.

.

"Pancakes." she whispered. "What? That's not even a person!" Levy pouted. Kyuki laughed and everyone joined her. "She really got us." Cana said, drinking some booze. "Hey, I wanna try some." Kyuki said. "Be my guest." Cana handed her a cup of booze which Kyuki drank in one go. Soon, everyone drank some booze and got really drunk. Lucy was reluctant but she drank some when Cana dared her.

"Lucy, you're… drunk." Rogue walkup to her. "Rogue-kun!" she jumped into Rogue's arms. He carried her bridal style. "You know, you're so warm and you smell really good!" She said, causing Rogue to blush. "Hey, how masculine are you? I've never seen you without a shirt before. Am I heavy?" She continue. Rogue blushed harder. Lucy jumped out of Rogue's arms and stumble onto the floor. She nearly fell but Rogue caught her. "How troublesome." He muttered. "Am I? Do you like me?" Lucy said, drinking booze. Rogue took the booze from her. "Rogue-kun!" She pouted. Rogue smirked. He was enjoying this. A very honest Lucy. A Lucy that will only come out when she's drunk.

Most of the guild members passed out on the floor or went home. Rogue was one of the few who were still concious and stable. "Rouge-kun, pleeeaassee." Lucy whined. Rogue smirked and sat on the floor. He pulled Lucy into his lap and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Lucy gasped in surprise. "Sleep, Lucy." Rogue said softly and closed his eye. Lucy shifted into a comfortable position and closed her eyes. "Good night… Rogue-kun…"

* * *

Hahaha! More RoLu! Lucy is so honest when drunk. A reference to my uncles. One of them is a teacher so when he's drunk he'll asked school based questions =.=

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

-Something Better-

Chapter 16: Just Rogue and Lucy on a mission

Have you ever leave your hair to air dry during winter? It's pretty cool if you don't mind your hair turning to ice :) English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

******I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

I woke up with a terrible headache. _How much did I drink last night?_ I tried to stand up but something was holding me down. Something warm and heavy. Rogue. Rogue had his arms around my shoulder and his head was rested on my shoulder.

"What happened last night after I drink?" I said to myself. "You began talking nonsense and jumped on me." Rogue said in my ear. If he wasn't holding me down, I would have jumped. "W-what did I say?" I asked. Rogue's face turn red but didn't answer. "What happened?" I asked again. "You said he was very warm and he smells good!" Mira suddenly appeared. My face turned red. "Were you spying on us?" Rogue asked. Mira shook her head. "I was still concious when you guys…you know." Mira answered teasingly. "Oh, you also said asked how masculine he was." she continued.

I blushed harder. "Well, I'm gonna find Elfman and Lisanna. You guys can continue whatever you guys are gonna do." She said slyly and left. I racked my brain to see if I could remember what happen last night. I realized that I was still in Rogue's arms. "Uh…Rogue, I…can I get up?" I asked. Rogue immediately let go. "Right, sorry…"

"Geez, you guys are already dating so why are you still uncomfortable with this?" Kyuki asked while getting up. "It's not like that! I never dated anyone before." I replied. "Yeah whatever… Woah, this place's a dump. What happen?" She asked looking around. The guild was a wreck. Tables were broken and my guldmates were laying around unconscious. "It's always like this after a party." I answered while getting up. "I demand a rematch, Saber!" Natsu shouted. Sting scratched his head. "Not now, Salamander. I'm having a bit of a hangover." He groaned. "Aw, come on, Saber. Just a friendly match." Natsu gave his signature grin. A grin that I have not seen in a while. Suddenly, Sting punched Natsu in the stomach which send him across. "Hey! You cheated!" Natsu yelled. "You asked for it!" Sting yelled back. The two Dragon Slayers started fighting.

"Oi Shadow! I'm not happy with last night's outcome." Gajeel walk towards Rogue. "I won. Just face facts, Gajeel." Rogue answered with a usual poker face. Gajeel began yelling a string of curses, not noticing that Rogue already had left the guild with me.

* * *

The guild had warm up to the former Sabertooth mages better than I expected. Kyuki and the cats got along with the others pretty well. However, I never heard anyone of them calling the Dragon duo by their first name. It was always 'Saber' or 'Shadow'. Sting also calls Natsu 'Salamander'. It's been a week since Rogue and the others joined the guild. Sting keeps fighting with Natsu which almost destroy the guild. Natsu is slowly turning into the Natsu I know before the GMG.

"Lucy, do you wanna go on a mission?" Rogue asked. I nodded. "Sure. You choose." I said, drinking my milkshake. I looked around the guild for Sting, Kyuki, Frosch and Lector but I only found Fro who was with the other cats. "Mira, where's Sting, Kyuki and Lector?" I asked the barmaid. "They were given an important mission by the Master." She answered. "What mission?" Rogue took my milkshake and drank it. "I don't know. The Master was secretive about it." Mira shrugged. Then, she took out a piece of paper. "But if you want a mission I suggest you take this."

The mission was to take out dark mages in a rural village not far from here. "80,0000 to take out a few wizards?" I asked. "Don't underestimate these wizards, Lucy. They're quite powerful." Mira said. "But very cowardly. Raiding a village with few capable wizards." Rogue added. "Then we'll take it!" I said. Mira nodded. "Be careful." She said as me and Rogue left.

* * *

Rogue Pov

"Are we there yet?" Lucy panted. "Almost." I answered. "You said that ten minutes ago!" She said. "Well, you asked the same thing ten minutes ago." I replied. Since the mission take place in a rural area, there's no train that leads here so we decided to walk. Unfortunately, Lucy had no stamina to walk a long distance.

"Look, we're here." I pointed to a signboard saying 'Kaeda Village'. Lucy sighed in relief. "Finally…" She breath. The villagers stared at us. "We're here for the mission." I said, showing the piece of paper. An elder woman appeared with a girl around the age of Lucy. "You are the Fairy Tail wizards. Welcome. I am the head villager, Chiyo. Thank you for coming." She said. "Hmph. The guild only send two of them? I know we're a small village and the rewards not big but they should take this seriously." The girl complained.

"Yami! Be grateful that these wizards even came." Chiyo scolded. The girl, Yami, scoffed. "Wow, cold much." Lucy whispered. I nodded. Yami glared at us coldly. "Whatever. Just do the job and leave." She hissed and left. Chiyo sighed. "I'm sorry for my granddaughter's behavior. She's always like that around cityfolks." She apologized. "That's okay. We'll do the job right away, ma'am." Lucy smiled.

The job went easily. We found the dark mages and took them down just as fast. By sunset, we were already done. "Thank you so much, Fairy Tail!" Chiyo cried. "As much as I hate to say it but thanks." Yami smiled slightly. It didn't fit her but Lucy was happy she smiled. "No problem." Lucy smiled back. The villagers threw us a party later the night.

"Hey, Rogue! I'm gonna take a walk." Lucy said. "I'm going as well." I said standing up. Lucy shook her head. "You don't have to." She reasoned. "I want to. I'm not a party person." I insisted. "Lucy, may I talk to you?" Yami asked as we were about to leave for our walk. "Sure. Wait for me outside, Rogue." Lucy replied. I nodded and stepped outside. "Is that man, Rogue, your boyfriend?" I heard Yami asked. "Well… you can say that." Lucy answered. Lucy and me are still uncomfortable about that. "Yes or no?" Yami asked again. "Y-yes…" Lucy replied. "Well, he's a good man. He's a keeper. I suggest you don't lose him. " She said. I heard her footsteps retreated. Lucy stepped outside and sighed. "You heard everything, right?" She asked. I nodded. "Let's go." I said dismissing the subject.

We walk in total silence with the moon glowing brightly. "Hm. A full moon." I mumbled. "What about about a full moon?" Lucy asked. I shook my head. "Nothing. It's just that Kyuki's magic is stronger under a full moon." I answered. "You guys sure are close." She mumbled. "We were her first friends. She never interacted with anyone before us." I replied. "When did you guys meet?" She asked again. "When she joined the guild. Which was four years ago." I answered. "Wait, you were her first friend?" She looked shock. "Yeah. She used to live in a rural area so never had childhood friends. Lucy nodded.

"Hey, look! A waterfall! Can we check it out?" Lucy pointed to a waterfall. I nodded and we walk towards it. Lucy stood at the edge. "Be careful." I warned her. "Don't worry. I'm fine." She said. "We won't be so sure about that." A sudden voice said. Before I could do anything, a few men jumped out and surround me. "You're the mages who took down our gang." They said. A huge man was standing in front of Lucy. "Rogue! I left my keys!" Lucy shouted. "Keys? What keys?" The man grabbed Lucy's arm. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" I yelled as a large burst of shadows came out from my mouths. "Stop! Or this lady gets it!" The man yelled and pressed a knife at Lucy's neck. "No! Don't hurt her!" I yelled. "Then do what we say." They grinned evilly.

* * *

Lucy Pov

I stood there, helplessly as the mages surround Rogue. I must do something so Rogue can fight! How could I be so stupid to leave my keys?! "Stop! We're unarmed! If you don't believe me, just check us!" I shouted. "Tch. Check the girl." The leader ordered. As soon as the man released me, I jumped into the waterfall. "Rogue! Now's your chance!" I shouted as I fall. "Lucy!" Rogue yelled. I fell into the water and everything turned black.

I woke up with the sun setting. I looked around. I was in a Japanese-theme room. I'm alive. I sighed in relief. I seriously didn't wanna die before I had my first kiss. "Oh, you're awake, Lucy." Yami said as she entered the room with a tray of tea in her hands. I tried to sit up but my body feels numb all over. "Ugh, what happened?" I asked. "You fell into the waterfall when you were fighting those mages." She answered. Fighting those mages? I didn't fight at all. Rogue did all the work. That reminds me. "Where's Rogue?" I asked. Yami pointed to the corner of the room. I squinted my eyes and saw Rogue sitting cross leg with his arm folded across his chest. Rogue looked like he was sleeping. "He carried you here so he must be tired." She said pouring me some tea. "Yep. He's definitely a keeper." She gave me a teasing smile and left.

"Me? Fight dark mages without my keys? What a bunch of lies." I muttered. "Oh, I thought you'd be grateful." Rogue said. "You're awake. Why am I not suprise?" I said, remembering what happened last week. "Here are your keys." He handed me my keys and sat at the edge of my bed. "You should sleep. You have a fever." He said with his back facing me. I grabbed his cloak. "Sleep with me?" I asked with a faint blush on my cheeks. He smiled and climbed into my bed, hugging me. "I'm…so cold… but you're… very warm…" I said and fell asleep.

* * *

Normal Pov

Yami watched the two cuddling from a peek hole she made a long time ago and smile. She took out a Communication Lacrima Cyrstal and called someone. "Mission accomplished, Mira." She said. "Good job. Thanks, Yami." The silver haired barmaid said. It was a struck of gold when Mira got the mission. Since the village was in a rural area and there was no train station here, the two can be alone for a couple days. Mirajane had saved the mission for the two of them since she knew her friend, Yami, lived there. The waterfall incident was not part of the plan but Yami decided to take advantage.

Back at the guild, Sting, Kyuki and Lector had return from their mission. "Mira! We did the mission you told us to do." Kyuki said as she collapse on the bar stool. "Hey, where's Rogue and Lucy?" Sting asked when he notices the two was gone. "Oh, Master gave the two an important mission." Mira answered. "What mission?" Kyuki asked. "Master didn't say. He was secretive about it." Mira replied. The two nodded, not knowing that the barmaid had set up everything to bring the two pairs closer.

After three days of resting in bed, Lucy was finally free to move about. "Yami!" She called out. "Hello, Lucy." She smiled slyly. "What are you hiding?" Lucy sighed. Though she only knew little of her, Lucy knew that when she smiled like that she has something up her sleeve. "Oh, nothing. It's just that when you were sick and freezing to death, your boyfriend hugged you until you fell asleep." She replied. "Then, when you were still freezing, he took off his shirt just to warm you down."

Lucy felt a blush creeping in. Rogue walk towards them and handed Yami some money. "Here. Now stop running your mouth." He said. Yami grinned. "Thanks. Now, I'll leave you two alone." She said and left. "Was it true? What she said about you…" Lucy trailed off. Rogue nodded. "Um…Let's go back to the guild." He dismissed the subject.

"Bye, guys. Bye, Yami! See you around!" Lucy waved goodbye and left Kaeda Village. "Bye, Lucy!" Yami waved back. "I'm surprised, Yami. I never seen you this close to city folks." Chiyo said to his granddaughter. "I know but those two are quite different. Plus, Mira told me to keep an eye on them." Ymai replied. "Mira? Mirajane? The girl who works at Fairy Tail? The one who is obsess with matchmaking?" Chiyo asked, Yami nodded. "I can't believe she got you into this." Chiyo muttered. Yami ignored her and watched the mages until they were no longer in sight. _Yup. Those two are a perfect couple. _

* * *

It took me two days to write this. 24 hours more than usual cuz I'm sick. I MAY be a bit slower in updating cuz of this stupid diesease. I said 'may' so don't frown yet. Kaeda Village is made up. The name was taken from Kaeda in Inuyasha. Chiyo was a name in a game and Yami is a name of a character. The name also means darkness.

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Something Better-

Chapter 17: Misunderstandings and first kiss

Yay! Today me and my mom woke up extra early just to get free breakfast at McDonald XD English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

"Mira! We're back!" I called out to the barmaid. "Oh, welcome back. Did you two had fun?"She said teasingly. Had fun? We were on a mission. How can we have fun? "What do you mean, Mira?" I asked. Mira gave me an innocent look. "What? I was only asking if you two got closer." She replied.

Before I could ask anything else, Sting came with a big grin on his face. "Rogue, blondie, you're back!" He said. "How was your mission?" Kyuki asked. "It went pretty well except that time when I fell into the waterfall." I answered. "Fell into a waterfall? What happen?" Mira asked. "Nothing much. Just carelessness." I lied. "So how's _your_ mission?" Rogue changed the subject.

"It was pretty easy. A few days on an island. Saved some people. Had fun. A lot of party people." Kyuki shrugged. Rogue lifted an eyebrow. "Didn't Master gave you an important mission?" He asked. Sting and Kyuki gave a confused look. "No, Master gave you guys an important mission." Sting answered. "No, we got our mission from Mirajane." I said. "We got _our_ mission from Mira." Sting looked even more confused. We exchanged looks before we realized that Mira set us up. "MIRA!" We yelled at the same time. We searched the bar but Mira had long disappear.

* * *

The guild was more livelier than usual today. "What's going on?" I asked Lisanna. "This." She replied. The bells rang and I knew what that meant. Gildarts is coming back. "Bells? Is it Christmas yet?" Rogue asked. "You'll see, Shadow Dragon." Erza said calmly. The ground began shaking. "What the hell is happening to this guild?" Sting asked, trying to find something to hold on to. "Not just the guild. The whole of Magnolia." I said, looking out the window. The buildings were moving making way for one old man who was too lazy to use the twisty streets. He finally made it to the guild. "Hey, how are y'all doing?" Gildarts greeted everyone. "Gildarts! Let's fight!" Natsu yelled, charging at Gildarts. Gildarts sighed and punched Natsu in the stomach which sends him flying. "Whoa! Who is he?" Sting asked.

Gildarts turned and stared at Sting. "If it isn't the former Sabertooth mages." He said. "How did you know we were Sabertooth?" Rogue asked. "Rumors spread fast but I never imagine Sabertooth would join Fairy Tail." He said. "Gildarts! Welcome back. Did you manage to finish your mission?" Master Makarov asked. "Mission accomplished." Gildarts grinned. "Then, let us celebrate Gildarts' success!" Makarov cried. Everyone cheered. "Sheesh. What is with this guild and parties?" Sting asked. "I don't even have a clue." I answered.

Everyone didn't mind having another party. Sting and Natsu were fighting again which ended up a tie. "Looks like you meet your match, Natsu." Gildarts said. "What? Don't put me on the same level as him!" Sting yelled. "I'm far stronger than him!" Natsu answered. Sting glared at Natsu. "I'm stronger than you!"

"I'm stronger, blondie!"

"No! I am, pinky!"

"What did you call me, so-called Holy White Dragon?"

"What did you say, Pink Dragon?!"

"That's it! Take this!" Natsu yelled, throwing a punch at Sting and they began fighting. "How troublesome." Rogue muttered. Gildarts stared at Rouge. "So tell me, Shadow Dragon, how long have you two been dating?" He asked. Me and Rogue stared at him. "How… Did Cana tell you?" I asked. "It's pretty obvious. You're sitting so close to each other." He answered. We blushed. "Well… We're taking baby steps." I answered. "I won! I won against Salamander!" Sting shouted victoriously. "Tch. I forfeit. Means you win by default. Besides I was getting tired." Natsu said. "Mira! I want booze for my victory!" Sting yelled, running towards the bar. Mira handed him some booze and he drank it in one go.

"Hey, Lucy, can I talk to you?" Natsu asked. "Sure. I'll be right back, Rogue." I said. Natsu led me to the back of the guild. "What did you wanna talk about?" I asked. There was a few moments of silence and he took a deep breath. "I… I wanna say sorry for the way I acted at the GMG." He said. I was surprised. Apologizing was not something Natsu do often. "So what do you say?" He asked. I smiled. "I have already forgiven you a long time ago." I said. Natsu looked happy. "Thanks, Luce!" He hugged me. "Okay, okay. Don't get clingy." I said. "Sorry." He apologized again. "Don't be." I said and kissed him on the cheek in a friendly matter . Natsu blinked. "Don't get the wrong idea." I said.

"Lucy…" Rogue suddenly appeared behind Natsu. "Rogue..!" I said. From where he's standing, it looked like I kissed Natsu on the lips. "It's not what it looks like!" I said, panicking. Rogue shocked expression turn into a hurt, cold one. "Don't bother explaining. I already get it." He said and left. "Rogue, wait!" I yelled but he was already gone. "What happen?" Lisanna asked, approaching us. I ran after Rogue. "Rogue! Where are you?!" I shouted as I searched around. "Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu called out, running towards me with Lisanna behind him. "Natsu! Rogue's not here!" I said with tears at me eyes. "Lucy, we'll check in the guild. You look for him outside." Lisanna said. I nodded and left.

I searched everywhere for Rogue and I still couldn't find him. My apartment, the cathedral and the rest of Magnolia. Natsu and Lisanna didn't find him as well. Sting and Kyuki helped me out. "Rogue may not look like it but he's very sensitive with this stuff." Sting told me. "What am I gonna do?" I cried. "He usually goes to quiet places when he's depressed. Like a place where only he knows." Kyuki added_. A place where only he knows._ "That's it!" I said out loud. Before they could ask me anything, I ran to the train station.

* * *

I got off at Crocus and ran across town. Finally, I reached the forest. I searched for the field of flowers that Rogue showed me once. The sun had already set, making it harder to see but I was still able to find it. _I come here often to think._ His voiced circled my mind. And there he was, right in the middle of the field. I sighed in relief. "Rogue!" I called out. He didn't bother turning around. "Go away." He said. "Rogue, please. What you saw is a misunderstanding-" I tried to reason. "You were only using me to make Natsu jealous, right?" He sighed. "No! I'm over Natsu." I protested. "Whatever, Lucy." He stood up and was about to leave when I hugged him from behind.

"Let go." He said. Tears were threatening to fall. "Rogue, please. You are the one I like." I said. "And you think that I don't like you?!" He said angrily. "I quit my guild for you. I kept everything away from my team just to see you. Hell, I risked my life to save you!" His hair covered his eyes.

"If you have strong hearing then I'm sure you heard me when I tell Natsu 'don't get the wrong idea'. And right now, _you're_ getting the wrong idea. If it's over then fine!" I said and ran. Tears run down my cheeks. "Lucy!" Rogue called out but I didn't stop running. I ran until a hill and stop to catch my breath. "Lucy." Rogue called. "I know that you don't want it to end." Rogue held my hand. I shook my head. I really wanted to say no but the words were stuck inside my throat. I jerked my hand but I lost my balance and fell. "Lucy!" Rogue tried to grab me but he fell downhill with me.

Rogue fell on top of me. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I should have listen to your explanation." He said, getting of me. "You stole my heart and I just didn't want you to give it back like that." I said. Rogue lean closer until we were inches away. "I promise I won't hurt you again." He whispered. "As long as you never kiss another man besides me."

Before I could say anything, Rogue pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked for a few seconds but finally kissed back. His lips were cold but soft. It felt amazing. Amazing didn't even came close. It was magical. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Surrounded by glowing flowers under a full moon; the best first kiss ever.

My mouth open slightly and his tongue slipped in. French kiss. So this is what it feels like. The kiss was so passionate. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. We both pull back, breathless and panting. "This…is not something I do everyday." Rogue panted. "But it was the best first kiss." I said. Rogue stared at me. "This was…not our first kiss." He said. I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? You kissed someone before me?" I asked. "No, you're my first kiss." He answered.

I tilted my head. "We kissed before?" I asked again. Rogue nodded. "Remember the time you jumped into the waterfall…" His voiced trailed off. "Yeah…?" I said, he took a deep breath. "Your breathing was shallow so I did mouth to mouth so…yeah. This is the second time."

My eyes widen but it soften shortly afterwards. I lean in and gave him a peck on the lips. "Do we really need to count?" I asked. Rogue smile. "I guess not." He said and pulled me into another passionate kiss. All this time I never thought the Shadow Dragon will be my first kiss nor that it will take place in such a lovely place but life is unexpected, no?

* * *

Done…for this chapter. The story is not over yet. Not until Rogue gets drunk, the couple say 'I love you' and Sting and Kyuki becomes a couple. Hahaha. I like seeing drunk people :)

This chapter sounded rush but I really want them to kiss on the lips. Hopefully, they'll be more comfortable dating XD

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

-Something Better-

Chapter 18: The mission

I was watching a Korean drama with my mom(I'm not much of a fan but she won't lemme watch my show) while using the computer. Then she suddenly laugh which scares the hell out of me. English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

******I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

The next day, me and Rogue walked side by side to the guild. "Lucy!" Natsu cried and ran towards me. Rogue wrinkled his nose and pulled me closer to him. "You don't have to be jealous." I whispered. "I'm not jealous. I'm just trying to keep you out of a love triangle." He whispered back. "Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked. I nodded, he sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." He turned to Rogue. "I'm so sorry about what happened. It was a misunderstanding." Natsu apologized.

Rogue's face soften a bit. "That's okay. If it never happened, we won't have kissed." Rogue replied. Natsu's eyes widen. So did everyone else's. "WHAAAAT?!" They yelled. "Oh, did I say it out loud?" Rogue asked. "Oh, Lucy, congratulations!" Mira squealed. Sting and Kyuki walked towards us. "Finally! Took you long enough!" Kyuki grinned. "Way to go, champ!" Sting put his arm over Rogue's shoulder. Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you complaining about how you don't have a girlfriend the other day?" Rogue asked. "I'm happy for ya! Though I really am upset about that fact." Sting smirked.

"Let's have a party for the new couple!" Lisanna suggested. "We were already one long ago!" I said. "Then let's make it a first kiss party then!" Levy cried. "Tch. Another party?" Sting asked. "Yeah! I like parties! That's the only time I can drink booze!" Kyuki said, running towards the bar. I turn to Sting. "Why don't you join her?" I asked. "I don't drink." Sting answered. "You do but you're just afraid that you'll unconsciously do something stupid." Rogue said. Sting scoffed. "I only drink during very special occasion." He said and walked away. "Hey. Rogue." Natsu said. I stared at Natsu surprised. Now one but me and Sting calls him by his real name. "Is there something I can do for you, Natsu?" Rogue asked. "Let's have a battle!" Natsu grinned. "No." Rogue answered.

"Winner gets money?"

"No."

"Loser treats winner to dinner?"

"No."

Natsu pouted then his face brighten up. "Winner gets a kiss from Lucy on the lips." He said in a teasing tone. Rogue tensed up. "Fine. But I'm not responsible for any of your injuries." He said. "That's more like it!" Natsu smiled. And so the battle started. I sat at the bar as I watched the two fight. "Having fun watching your boyfriend?" Mira asked. "Yeah…" I answered without thinking. It took me a while before I realized what I just said. "Wait! It's nothing like that!" I waved my hand frantically.

"Lu, stop being in denial." Kyuki turn to the barmaid. "But, Mira, I'm still pissed that you send me and Sting on a mission on an island just to bring us closer." She said. Mira giggled. "You should be grateful I did that." She smiled. "Tch. I would if me and Sting didn't argue every two minutes." Kyuki scoffed. "Well, Lucy's mission went well. She even befriended a girl known for hating city people." Mira replied. "Hey, how did you know Yami?" I asked. Mira took out a Communication Lacrima Crsytal and Yami's face appeared. "Hi, Lucy! Mira!" Yami smiled. "Yami is my close friend. She helped me spy on you." Mira answered. "What?" I was shocked. "Um…I better go. Bye!" Yami ended the call.

Before I could say anything, Mira squealed. "What?" Kyuki said. "Rogue won against Natsu!" She smiled. I turned around and saw Rogue standing next to Natsu's unconcious body. Kyuki grinned. "You know what that means, Lu?" Kyuki teased. "Rogue! Come here and claim your price!" Kyuki called out. Rogue stood there with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Come on, Rogue. You don't wanna keep the lady waiting." Sting suddenly appeared behind Rogue and dragged him to the bar. I fidgeted in my sit. Of course, I was comfortable kissing Rogue but not when everyone's watching. Sting pushed Rogue in front of me. "C'mon. Just a kiss on the lips. That's all." Lisanna said.

"I'm not comfortable when everyone's watching!" I said, standing up. Mira rolled her eyes. "If you insists on being difficult…" She said. "What are you-" Before I could finish my sentence, Mira pushed my head causing me to fall forward into Rogue. Our lips touched as he caught me. I was shocked for a few seconds but finally gave in. I didn't even notice that everyone was watching us and cheering. After a while, I pulled away for air. Mira squealed. "See. You didn't even feel uncomfortable when you focus in kissing." She said. "I hate to admit it but you're right." I smiled.

* * *

Rogue Pov

This barmaid was very troublesome. She was so obsessed with matchmaking. I do wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend. "Mirajane, why don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked. "Because my love life is much more complicated. If anyone wants to date me, they have to defeat my brother first." She answered. "Plus, she's a heartbreaker." Lucy added. Mirajane turned to Sting and Kyuki who were, as always, arguing. "Sting, why don't you and Kyuki kiss?" She gave an innocent look. The two stopped bickering and stared at her.

"If the sun rises West, then I'll consider that!" Kyuki stuck her tongue out. "Tch. I doubt she's a good kisser." Sting scoffed. Kyuki glared at him. "And you think you are?! You might look like a damn playboy but I know you never kissed anyone before!" She yelled. And so they began arguing again. "Are that always like that?" Lucy's friend, Levy, asked. I nodded. "Almost everything they don't agree on." I answered.

"Lucy, the Master is calling you and your team." Lisanna called from the second floor. "Coming! Sting, Kyuki, stop arguing. Master wants to see us." Lucy said. The two stopped arguing…for now. Lucy led us to the Master's office on the second floor. Inside, Master was sitting behind his desk and Team Natsu was there as well. "What's going on, Master?" Lucy asked. Master placed his elbows on the desk, forming a bridge with his hands and rested his chin on it. "Do you know the dark guild, Death's Head Caucus?" He asked. "No." I answered. "Nope." Kyuki said. "Never heard it before in my life." Sting added.

Lucy nudged me. "Death's Head Caucus? Yeah." She answered. "What about it, Gramps?" Gray asked. "One of my old friend, Hanzo, chief of security in Komatsu Village told me that this dark guild is disturbing the peace there." Master said. "And you want us to take them out?" Natsu asked. Master nodded. "The members of this dark guild is very powerful and dangerous. Too much for Hanzo's men. I want you to help him out."

"All of us?" Sting asked. "Correct, child. This will improve your friendship and teamwork." Master answered. Sting scowled. "I'll do it. But don't call me 'child'. I'm eighteen." Sting replied. Master chuckled. "Very well, son. Be ready. You're leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Sting frown as we got up to leave. "Oh, one thing." Master said. We all stopped in our tracks. "Hanzo is very serious and strict. A no nonsense guy. I suggest you don't screw things up." Master warned. "Don't worry, Master. We won't." I assured him.

* * *

Lucy Pov

"Listen up." Erza said after we exited Master's office. We all turn to face her. "During this mission there will be no fighting with one another. Cooperation and teamwork is vital. If you do not follow these simple instructions, there will be consequences. Understand?" Erza explained, eyeing Sting, Natsu and Gray. "Does arguing counts?" Sting asked. "Yes." Erza answered. "Any other questions?"

The three guys shook their heads. "Alrighty then! Let's meet at the train station at nine." Lisanna suggested. The Dragon Slayers turned pale. "Hell no! No trains!" Sting yelled. "Then let's use my Magic Four-Wheeler." Erza suggested. "Using the train will take about an hour to reach Komatsu. Taking a Four-Wheeler might be…three maybe?" I said.

"…Train. We'll take the train." Natsu already looked sick. "Good. Bring only what you need." Erza dismissed our discussion. "Having one strict person is bad but two? Aw man, I can't survive this mission." Kyuki groaned. "Let's just go to my apartment to pack." I suggested.

"Pathetic." Gray scoffed, watching Nastu getting sick. The Dragon Slayer was at a disadvantage if the battle take place on a vehicle. Rogue had long fell asleep on my lap. "Don't blame Natsu for his motion sickness." Lisanna pouted. I yawned. "Lucy, if you're tired, take a nap." Erza said. I shook my head. "No thanks."

As we were nearing Komatsu, only me, Gray and Erza were awake. The rest had fallen asleep. I stared out the window. Komatsu Village looked like a feudal Japanese village. What really stands out is a large traditional Japanese house on the other side of the village. "That house is large." I said. "That's Hanzo-san's house." Erza said. "What? Really?" Gray asked. Erza nodded. "Wow. I thought it was like a townhall or something." I muttered. We woke up the sleeping mages moments before the train stopped.

* * *

We made our way to the large estate and found an elderly man waiting outside. "Hello. Are you Hanzo?" Erza asked. "No. I'm Hanzo's assistant. Hanzo is busy so he instructed me to bring you to me." He answered. He led us into the estate, giving us a tour around. "This is Hanzo-sama's office." He pointed to the a sliding door. He knocked on the door. "Hanzo-sama, the mages are here." He said. The door opened, revealing a young man with blue hair and dark eyes. He scanned our faces. "Hmm."

"You must be Master Makarov's friend." Erza said. "When the old man said 'old friend', I thought he really meant old but this guy's look likes he's in his twenties." Sting whispered. "I know what you mean." Kyuki whispered back. "S-class mage, Erza Scarlet. S-class candidates, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Former Sabertooth mages, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney and Kyuki Hazunami. Not forgetting Fairy Tail's Takeover and Celestial mage, Lisanna Strauss and Lucy Heartfillia." Hanzo said. We stared at him. "Wow. He's done his reasearch." Kyuki whispered. "Makarov should have send his S-class mages instead of a tour group." He sighed. "Sir, I assure you we'll get the job done. We are the strongest teams in Fairy Tail." Erza said. Hanzo didn't looked convinced. "I highly doubt that. But since you're here…" He sighed again.

"Nii-chan! How long are you gonna keep me waiting?" A voice called out from his office. It sounded firmiliar. "I've heard that voice somewhere…" I whispered to Rogue. Rogue nodded. "Me too." A head stick out of the door revealing a girl with long black hair. "Nii-chan…" She said. I knew who she was. "Yami?" I asked. She turned to face me. "Lucy? Rogue? It's you!" Yami said. "Yami, you these people?" Hanzo asked. "Nii-chan! This two saved Obaasan's village." Yami said with her blue eyes sparkling. "I thank you for that but this dark mages are stronger." Hanzo said. "Don't worry. We will succeed." Rogue assured him. "Good. Yami, why don't you take them to their rooms?" Hanzo asked. "Okay, Nii-chan! This way, people!" Yami playfully saluted him.

"This is your rooms. Over there is the bathroom." Yami pointed down a hallway with a few sliding doors. "Behind each door is a bedroom for two." She explained. She walked towards the first door and open it. "Armor girl, exhibitionist. Your room." Yami said to Erza and Gray. The two was seemed slightly offended by their nicknames but she does dislike city people. "Pinky, silver hair. Here." She pointed to a room at the across Erza's room. "Blonde guy, orange girl. This one." She walked towards the room next to Natsu's. "I'm not bunkin' with him!" Kyuki yelled. "Neither do I!" Sting growled. "What did I tell you about fighting?!" Erza asked in a deadly tone. The two quiet down but they were still glaring at each other. "I have the right to choose your roommate and you can't change roommates." Yami folded her arms across her chest. "Go to you're room if you want to."Everyone besides me and Rogue went into their rooms.

"Lucy, Rogue." She smiled slyly as she gestured us to enter the next room. The room had a king sized bed with a mahogany night stand at either side. There was also a wooden dresser. "Yami, this room is-" I started but Yami isn't here anymore. It was only me… and Rogue…and one bed. "Damn it! Sting! Sleep on the floor! I ain't sharing a bed with you!" I heard Kyuki yell. "Damn! Why do you always get the bed?!" Sting yelled. "I take the bed. Gray, the floor." I heard Erza said. "No worries, Erza. There's an extra room over there. Only one." Gray said. _Tch. Lucky Gray._

"Dear guests, Hanzo-sama said to get ready for dinner. He said that he'll discuss about the mission during dinner." The elderly man said. I sighed and took my clothes from my bag. "I'm gonna take a bath." I said. "Wait." Rogue grabbed my arm and kissed my lips. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Internet is sluggish. I wanted to make a drunk Rogue in this chapter but a 'first kiss' party is not a very good excuse. Unlike completing a very important mission XD If you guys read chapter 16, you'll know why Yami put a boy and a girl in each room :) But I'm not a GraZa fan. I don't know how old is Sting and Rogue but I'll just make em eighteen. Kyuki is seventeen.

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

-Something Better-

Chapter 19: Dinner

I was watching the movie Brave with my dad and I found out my dad can speak with a Scottish accent. If I had a British accent, I'd never shut up:)English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

******I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Normal Pov

Yami watched as Hanzo is doing his work. "Nii-chan, do you remember Mirajane?" she asked. Hanzo sighed. "How can I not remember her if everything that you say has something to do with her?" Hanzo said. "These people is from Mira's guild." Yami smiled. "Yes, I know. Let me do my work." Hanzo replied. "Mira told me to improve their relationship." She said with a sly smile. Hanzo sighed. "Yami, please. I'm trying to work." Yami was beginning to annoy him.

Yami walked towards Hanzo's desk. "Relax, Nii-chan. These mages are gonna help us." She played with the pen on his desk. "Yami, you know that I hate getting friends involve in dangerous situations." Hanzo snatched the pen from Yami. "Yeah and you know I hate city folks but now our house is filled with them. See, we can't have what we want, now, can we?" Yami answered. Hanzo narrowed his eyes. Arguing with a girl who is seven years younger than him is pointless. Yami walked towards the door. "I'm gonna bring our guests to the dining room." Yami said as she exited Hanzo's office. As soon as she left, Hanzo sighed loudly and banged his forehead on his desk. "Finally, I thought she'd never leave."

* * *

Lucy Pov

I stretched my arms as I exited the bath. "Nothing like a hot bath to relax you." I said to myself. I enter my room. "I'm done!" I said to Rogue. Rogue was lying on his stomach on the bed. "Good. I was getting tired of those two fighting." He pointed to Sting and Kyuki's room across the hallway. "I said I'm sleepin' on the bed and that's that!" Kyuki yelled. "And I'm sayin' I'm sleeping on the bed as well!" Sting yelled back. "Hell no!" Kyuki protested. I stated at Rogue. "Why do they always fight?" I asked as I enter, closing the door behind me. "Sting pranked Kyuki once when she was on a mission but Kyuki took it that he wanted to sabotage her. So she did revenge." Rogue explained.

I nodded. "But they get along." I said. "Yeah. In their own way." Rogue sat up. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Lucy, Rogue. It's me. I've come to take you to dinner." Yami said. I opened the door. "Hey, Yami." I smiled. "Hi!" She smiled. It made me remember the first time we met when she was cold and unfriendly to us. "Do you have double personality?" I asked. "Huh? Oh, you mean when we first met?" She asked. I nodded. "I guess so. I don't like city folks cuz they look down on people like me. A country bumpkin." She answered. "But you didn't seem cold with our friends." Rogue said. "You guys made me change my view of city folks. Just a bit." She replied. "Now, c'mon. I'm hungry."

Everyone gathered at the table. Hanzo's chef has prepared a feast of sushi. Sting devour the food like a hungry pig. Erza smacked Sting on the head so hard that his head hit his plate. "Ow. You know, you should leave the hitting to Kyuki. She never hits me that hard." He complained. "That's cuz she likes you." Gray teased. Kyuki blushed slightly. "I do not!" She yelled. I say in between Yami and Rogue. "Ne, Nii-chan, can I eat the tekka-maki?" She asked her brother who sat next to her. Hanzo nodded and handed her the sushi. "Thank you! Nii-chan, your the best!" She smiled like a child. Hanzo gave a slight smile. "Why is your brother so serious when you're so playful?" I whispered to Yami. "My parents died when I was six and my brother was my only family since my grandmother lived far away." Yami answered. "He took care of me and acts like a parent so he developed a serious personality."

I nodded. "My level of maturity changes depending on who I'm with." She added. Hanzo glared at her. "Yeah and you choose to be a child when I'm busy." He said. "But, Nii-chan, you're always to busy to play with me." Yami pouted. Hanzo rolled his eyes. "Hanzo-san, are these mages from Death's Head Caucus Guild too strong for your men to handle?" Erza changed the subject. "I'm afraid so. I don't like invoving other people in my business but I had no choice. These mages have been terrorizing Komatsu for far to long." Hanzo said seriously. "Nii-chan, this guild has only been here for a week." Yami nudged her brother. "And is the reason you asked Fairy Tail for help is because you knew Master Makarov?" Erza asked again. "Well, I know a lot of guild masters and I wanted to ask Lamia Scale but Yami insisted on Fairy Tail. Don't know why exactly." He answered.

Yami grinned. "It's cuz Mira wanted me to help her with something." She said innocently. "I knew it." I muttered. "Hanzo-san, do you know the guild master of this dark guild?" Lisanna asked. Hanzo shook his head. "Not really but I do know that it's a girl." He answered. Erza raised an eyebrow. "A girl? Does she has pink hair?" Erza asked with a worried tone. "I think so." Hanzo replied. I saw Erza was visibly shocked. "What's wrong, Erza?" I asked.

"That girl is Ikaruga. One of the strongest enemy I fought once." She answered. Everyone was shock. Erza was the strongest among us and if she had a tough time defeating this Ikaruga girl then it'll be hell for us. "Then it seems that we have to defeat her first before the rest of the guild." Rogue said. Erza nodded. "But won't this Ikaruga be surrounded by her lackeys?" Sting asked. "She's strong enough to fend for herself so I'll doubt she has bodyguards." Erza replied.

"May I ask, what is her magic?" Lisanna tilted her head to one side. "Sword magic, she uses a katana she calls Mugetsu-Ryu. It can cut through anything and I mean anything." Erza stated. "Then if her magic is sword magic, isn't it easier to take her sword beforehand?" Yami asked. We stared at her. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked again. Hanzo ruffled her sister's hair. "You are genius! Well, sometimes." Hanzo said. "So all we have to do is sneak in, steal a sword and defeat her then the guild?" Sting asked. Hanzo nodded, "That is correct. According to one of my men, their headquarters is located at the outskirts of Komatsu."

Just then, Hanzo's assistant came in and whispered something. Hanzo nodded. "Excuse me, I have some business to attend." He said and left. "Master wasn't kidding when said Hanzo was strict." Kyuki groaned. "He's not that strict. He can be pretty easy-going during parties." Yami shrugged. "Well he did smile. Just a little." Lisanna said. "Around Komatsu, he's famous for his great leadership." Yami said proudly.

"I see. So all his men must be professionally trained and serious." Erza rubbed her chin. Yami chuckled, "Professionally trained and serious? They're all bunch of children." Yami smiled. I leaned back in my chair. "Your brother must have a lot of admirers." I said. Yami bit her lower lip. "My brother doesn't know much about love. He's a bit…scratch that, he's very dense in that field." Yami said as she stood up. "Well, if you're finish, you can go to bed now.

"Yeah, uh, do you have an extra room? Cuz I ain't sharin' a bed with her." Sting pointed to Kyuki. "Sorry, no extra room. Bye!" Yami said and left. The two of them groaned.

* * *

I walked towards my room with Rogue beside me. I collapse on my bed and groaned. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Rogue asked. "I'm so stuffed. It's been a while since I had sushi." I buried my face with a pillow. "Hn. Komatsu is near the sea." Rogue replied.

"Hey, Rogue-" I lifted my head from the pillow and saw Rogue shirtless. I felt heat rising. "Yes…?" He gestured me to continue. "Rogue! Put on a shirt!" I said as I covered my eyes. Rogue chuckle. "But weren't you saying that you never seen me without a shirt?" He asked. "When did I say that?!" My face turned redder.

"During the welcome party not long ago when you were drunk." He answered. "I was drunk. You didn't have to take it so seriously." I lifted my head from the pillow and peeked at his shirtless body. Rogue was digging his bag for who knows what. I couldn't help but see his muscles flex as he move. He was really mascular. More than Sting, I think. I saw his perfectly tone 6-pack abs. My eyes strayed up to his messy, jet black hair. I remember how soft it was. I was mesmerized by his photogenic face. His eyes stands out the most. His crimson, snake like eyes.

"Like what you see?" Rogue suddenly said. I jumped. "W-what?" My face turned to the darkest shade of red. "W-who said I was s-staring?" I stuttered. Rogue looked up and smiled. "You. I didn't say you were staring." He replied as he took a black T-shirt. He put it on and laid on the bed next to me. I frowned. I really wanted to stare at his body more. "Disappointed?" He asked. I hesitated to answer. "I'm not disappointed!" I said. Rogue lifted an eyebrow and smiled seductively. "Okay, fine. I am. Happy?" I gave in. Rogue leaned in and kissed me. "Don't be, okay?" He said and then we engaged a make out session.

Suddenly, the door open revealing Sting and Kyuki. "Hey, Rogue, can I-" Sting stopped in mid sentence. I quickly pulled away. Sting and Kyuki stared at us with wide eyes. I felt my face heating up. Rogue, on the other hand, didn't look embarrassed. Instead, he glared at the two intruder. "Do you mind?" He asked. "Uh…Sorry…" Sting apologize. "Go back to whatever you were doing." Kyuki said slyly. Rogue turned to me. "Where were we?" He asked. Before I could answer, he crashed his lips against mine. I was shocked for a while but finally kissed back. We continue making out until I fell asleep.

* * *

I didn't know how to end this chapter. I just like it when couples kiss. But I never actually had a first kiss. I don't actually know who's the guild master of Death's Head Caucus so I made Ikaruga the guild master cuz I like her:) She's pretty strong. Tekka-maki is tuna roll

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

-Something Better-

Chapter 20: The mission

Me and my mom went to the cinemas to watch Breaking Dawn part 2. I'm not a Twilight fan(my mom is) but I like going to the cinema. English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Normal Pov

The Fairy Tail mages woke up before dawn and prepared for their sneak attack in the garden. Sting yawned. "It's like four in the morning. Why so early?" He scratched his head. Obviously, Sting was not a morning person. He had his usual clothes on but it was slightly untidy since he didn't fold it properly before placing it in his bag. "It's the best way for sneak attack." Erza folded her arm across her chest. She was not bothered by waking up so early in the morning since she slept early on a king sized bet by herself. "We can do it in the afternoon, you know. It'll be the rush hour." Kyuki said groggily. Like Sting, she isn't a morning person. She slept at midnight since she was arguing with Sting about who's gonna sleep on the bed. In the end the two agreed to sleep on the same bed with pillows in between them.

"This guild does not come out during the rush hour." Hanzo stepped outside. He was wearing what appears to be a ninja outfit. What was he doing so early in the morning? He wakes up at this time everyday. The rest of the Fairy Tail members were too busy trying to stay awake to talk. "Hanzo-san, are you sure you wanna come with us?" Erza asked. Hanzo nodded. "Of course. As chief of security and your host, I cannot let you do everything." He replied.

Lucy placed her head on Rogue's shoulder. She was so sleepy. She didn't know exactly what time she slept last night since she was busy making out but she was sure it was late.

"Okay, let's go." Erza said. "Wait! I wanna come too!" A voice from inside shouted. Yami came out, breathless and panting. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and skirt with black shoes. Her hair was tied in two long pigtails. "No, Yami. It's too dangerous." Hanzo said. "But I can fight!" Yami protested. "If you could, you would be able to save Obaasan's village by yourself." Hanzo said. "The reason why is because of something." Yami can't say it out loud since Lucy and Rogue are here.

"Yami, please. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself even if it's not my fault." Hamzo hugged his sister. Yami blinked back her tears. "Fine. I'll stay but come back alive." Yami hugged her brother back. The Fairy Tail mages stare at the siblings with smiles except for Sting and Natsu cuz they had their eyes closed the entire time. "Let's go now." Erza said. Everyone nodded and ran silently to the dark guild.

As Hanzo said, their headquarters is at the outskirts of Komatsu. The guild was heavily guarded by tough looking mages near the entrance and there was a solid brick wall surrounding it. "According to my men, the back of the guild is not gaurded so that's the best way in." Hanzo whispered. "Isn't it easier to take these guys out then use the front entrance?" Sting asked. Obviously, Sting did not like sneaking around. Rogue shook his head. "It'll attract more attention and then the entire guild would be on guard." He answered.

"If you have men that can gather information without getting caught, why didn't you send him to take out this Ikaruga?" Kyuki asked. "Because he's a player and he will refuse to hurt a girl." Hanzo replied. "Enough. Let's go while there's a chance." Erza said. The group went to the back of the guild and found it ungaurded. They were able to get in easily. "Okay, let's find Ikaruga." Erza said.

"Guys, this place is huge. How are we gonna find her?" Kyuki asked.

"There are three Dragon Slayers here, right?" Hanzo held out a piece of ripped cloth. The three Dragon Slayers looked at him, confused. "I found this after they wreck havoc at the marketplace." He explained. "And you think it's hers?" Natsu asked. "Well, it's silk and it's pink. Do you think a man from a dark guild would want to wear a pink kimono?" Hanzo replied.

"Oh, now you want us to track down her scent by this thing?" Sting asked. Hanzo nodded. "Yes. Now, sniff it." He shove it to Sting and Natsu's face. Sting looked slightly offended. "Uh, yeah. We're not dogs! You think we just gonna-"

"I got it!" Natsu interrupted. "Good. Not like someone who keeps delaying." Erza said, knowing who that someone is. Sting scowled. Lucy turned to Rogue. "How come you didn't sniff it?" Lucy asked. "Because I'm not a brainless dog." He answered.

* * *

Sting and Natsu led the group until they came across a hallway. "That way!" Natsu pointed to the right. "No, it's that way!" Sting pointed to the left. "Your nose is too unreliable. It's that way!" Natsu argued. "Tch. Your nose is just to old to rely on. It's that way!" Sting growled. Erza smacked their heads. "Which way do we take?" She asked in a deadly tone. "Actually, she is in there." Rogue pointed to a black mahogany double door.

"Tch. She's not there." Natsu rolled his eyes. "Oh, really? I can here her voice and I'm sure you can too." Rogue replied. The two fell silent. Surely, Rogue was right. "Okay, let's go." Hanzo said. "Wait, go in just like that?" Lucy asked. Hanzo glanced at his wrist. "Yeah. It's four in the morning. This woman must be in her beauty sleep." He answered.

Before anyone could say anything, Hanzo pushed open the door and went in. The mages sighed at his carelessness but luckily, he was right. The woman was asleep. The room didn't look like a bedroom. It was more like a musuem. Erza scanned the room for her katana, Mugetsu-Ryu. She found her katana in glass case. Ikaruga had neatly placed it in the glass case with Sakura petals surrounding the katana. "This woman is obsessed with this katana." Erza whispered.

"Whoa, she has great taste!" Kyuki whispered as her eyes landed at a spear with a large sapphire encrusted on it. The shaft is made of black iron and the head is made of sliverly metal. "Hey, I bet we could sell this for a hefty million jewels." Sting whispered back as he reached out to take it. Kyuki quickly smacked his hand away. "No! We can't steal." She said. "Why not?" Sting argued. Like always, the two started to bicker.

"Be quiet!" Erza walked towards the two and hit Sting which made him fell backwards. Sting crashed into a vase. The loud crashing sound immediately woke Ikaruga up. The mages quickly hid behind whatever they can find. Ikaruga looked around. "Who's there?" She asked. She got of the bed and took out Mugetsu-Ryu. Erza mentally cursed. Ikaruga walked out of the room closing the door behind. "Look what you did!" Kyuki scolded Sting. "Me? Erza was the one who pushed me into the vase!" Sting pointed to Erza. "Me? If you guys didn't argue every two minutes, I wouldn't have did what I did!" Erza protested.

"Enough! Let's just follow her!" Hanzo said. The group easily track down Ikaruga. They found her reading a book in a dark room on a couch. She placed her katana behind her. "Any ideas?" Lisanna asked. Erza nodded and turn to Rogue. "Rogue, retrieve the katana." She odered. Rogue stared at her. "Why me?" He asked. "You can transform into a shadow, right?" She gestured him to go. Rogue sighed and turned into a shadow. Since the room was dark and the sun won't rise for the next two hours, Rogue was unseeable.

Rogue quietly reached out for the katana. But before he was able to get hold of it, Ikaruga snatched it and jumped back. "Well, what a pleasant suprise." She purred. Rogue looked like he was about to throw up. "Mugetsu-Ryu!" She shouted and swinged her katana. Rogue was sent backwards with a large cut across his chest. "How…?" He said. No one could touch a shadow. "My sword can cut through anything." She smiled evilly.

Lucy gasped. "Rogue!" She ran towards Rogue. "Oh, I see. She's your girlfriend." She said. "Too bad this is the last time you'll see each other." She raised her katana. Erza ran towards Ikaruga. "Ikaruga!" Erza yelled and swing her sword. Her sword clashed with Ikaruga's katana. "Well, if it isn't Erza Scarlet. Long time no see. Last I heard, you were trapped in an island." Ikaruga said. "Heh. I haven't heard about you since the Tower of Heaven. Guess I'm just more famous than you." Erza jumped backwards.

Lucy stared at Rogue's wound or more precisely; his chest. "Rogue, are you alright?" She asked. "It's not fatal and the pain is bearable so I'll survive." Rogue answered. "You sure?" Lucy asked. Rogue stood up without wincing at the pain. "Yes. I am very durable." He assured her. Ikaruga attacked Erza again. "I don't get why she's the one of Erza's strongest foe." Sting said. Kyuki nodded. Ikaruga swinged her katana, destroying Erza's armor. "Oh, that's why." Sting's jaws dropped.

"I see that you still depend on your armor." Ikaruga said. Suddenly, the door open revealing a lot of mages. "Lady Ikaruga! Are you alright?" They asked. Ikaruga glared at them. "You fools! Do you think I'm alright?!" She shouted as she dodged Erza's attack. "Get the others. Leave this redhead to me!" She ordered. Her henchmen followed her orders. "About time! Erza having all the fun while we sit and watch is just not fair!" Natsu stood in a fighting stance. The room turned into a battlefield.

"I open thee! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summoned. A cloud of smoke and a heavily muscular cow appeared. He easily took down his opponents. Taurus turned to Lucy. "It's been a long time since you summoned me, Lucy!" Taurus' eyes turned to little hearts. Rogue ran towards Lucy. "Lucy, are you alright?" He asked. Taurus scowled. "Lucy, is this man bothering you?" He asked. Rogue frowned. "It seems to me that you are the one bothering Lucy." He pulled Lucy closer. "How am I not bothering her when you're the one touching her?" Taurus said angrily. Lucy looked around some mages were charging at them but Kyuki took them down with ease. She turned to Lucy, "Stop them and fight!"

She turned to the two who were still bickering. "Who do you think you are touching Lucy?" Taurus yelled. "Um…guys…?" Lucy started. "Oh, I don't know… cuz I'm her boyfriend!" Rogue yelled. Taurus gasped and turned to Lucy. "It's that true, Lucy?" He asked. Lucy sighed. She can't take this bickering anymore. "Yes! It's true! Now either you two sit down and argue or take down these mages! I would prefer the latter!" Lucy yelled. The two turned silent. "Alright, we'll settle this afterwards, cow!" Rogue said and left to join the battle.

With Erza… Things aren't going so well. Most of Erza's armor had already been destroyed. "What's wrong? Are you still afraid of battling without your armor?" Ikaruga asked. Erza requiped, changing into cloth. "Hmph. I've underistimated you last time. This trick isn't gonna work again!" Ikaruga shouted. Erza flinched. It had been seven years since then and she still remembers. Erza stared at her and smirked. "Who said anything about me fighting you?" He asked. Ikaruga raised an eyebrow, confused. "What are you-"

A burst of strong wind hit Ikaruga from the back. Ikaruga screamed in pain and fell. Her katana flew out of her hands. Erza quickly took the katana away. Hanzo stared at Erza and at the newcomer whose face is unseen. "Who…?" He started. "Very strong wind can cut like a blade." The newcomer stepped forward. Hanzo's eyes widen. He knew who that person was. "Yami! What the hell are you doing here and since when you can use magic?!" Hanzo shouted. "Oh, and I thought you'd be happy I'm here." Yami smiled. Erza patted Yami's head. "I am. Thanks to you the job went faster."

Yami smiled proudly at Hanzo. He rolled his eyes. "Thanks but I had some help." She said. Kyuki who was tying Ikaruga and her henchmen raised a brow. "Who?" She asked. "My friends and my brother's men." She answered. Lucy sighed. "Since we're done her can we go? These two are really bugging me." She pointed to Rogue and Taurus. "I don't approve of her relationship with you!" Taurus shouted. "And who are you? Her mother?!" Rogue argued. Sting put his arms around Taurus and Rogue's neck. "C'mon. Brighten up! Since we succeeded, let's party!"

"Still hate parties!" Rogue push Sting's arm off. "Oh! I like parties!" Taurus said but suddenly disappear with a puff of smoke. "It's time you went home." Lucy placed Taurus' key back in her pouch. Sting, Natsu and Gray grinned. "Let's party!"

* * *

I wanna make this a two parts but I wanna make drunk Rogue even more :) Like I said, Yami is a character from anime but her actual magic isn't air. She can turn her hair and arms into swords and spears. I only watch the commercials but Yami is really beautiful and she is blonde but here she has black hair.

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

-Something Better-

Chapter 21: Parties and Drinks

My best friend is so obessed with Inuyasha. All her texts are about Inuyasha. But I'm really pissed cuz the damn TV stopped airing Fairy Tail :( English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

"Rogue! Stop moving!" I said. Rogue stop moving and sighed. "I can do it by myself. And I don't need that ointment." He said. I sighed. Who knew that the Shadow Dragon Slayer didn't like ointment. "C'mon, Rogue. It'll help your wound to heal faster." I said. Rogue had a large cut on his chest given to him by Ikaruga and her katana. We went back to Hanzo's house while Hanzo and Erza went to drop the dark mages at prison. Right now, most people were at the dining room, partying. No one was seriously wounded but Rogue's wound needs to be treated. "No…Lucy, don't…!" He tried to stop me but I was finally able to treat his wound. I gently rubbed the ointment on his wound.

"Lucy, it's stings…!" Rogue tried to stop me. "Rogue…I'm almost…done!" I said, struggling. "Done!" I said. Rogue sighed in relief. "Good." He stood up and walk towards the bathroom. "Don't wash away the ointment." I remended him. "Don't worry. I won't." He answered. I sighed and collapse on the bed.

A few minutes later, Rogue came in. "Have you seen my shirt?" Ge asked looking around. I stared at Rogue. I was so busy with his wound I didn't realize he was shirtless. I stopped myself from blushing and took his grey shirt which was next to me. It was ripped by Ikaruga's katana. "Do you still wanna wear it?" I asked. Rogue frowned. "Aw, that my favorite shirt."

He put on a black shirt. "Rogue, c'mon. Let's join the party." I tugged on Rogue's arm. "No, I hate parties." He groaned. I pouted. "Pleeeaasssee…?" I begged. Rogue sighed. "Fine…" I dragged Rogue to the dining room.

A few Fairy Tail mages and some of Hanzo's men is as rowdy as the entire Fairy Tail guild. "Lucy! Over here!" Lisanna called out. I walk towards Lisanna, leaving Rogue to join Sting. "You're not bringing Rogue?" She asked teasingly. "Nah. Rogue needs some guy friends." I answered. "Hey, guys! Wanna drink?" Yami walked towards us with a few glasses of wine. "Wine? Don't you have milkshake or something else?" I asked.

"We only have wine so suck it up." She said and sipped on the wine. Kyuki took a glass of wine. "I don't mind drinking wine." She said. "Hey, Yami. If you could use magic, why didn't you save your grandmother's village by yourself?" I asked. "Oh, cuz I was doing a favor for Mira." She smiled slyly. "Of course." I muttered. "Not drinking?" She asked. "No. Not what happen last time." I answered, remembering the questions I asked Rogue the last time I was drunk. While I sit here not drinking anything, the others were getting drunk.

* * *

Rogue Pov

"Rogue, c'mon. Just a sip." Sting tried talking me into drinking. "No." I said. "Just a sip. Nothing more, nothing less." Sting urged. "No." I replied. It was obvious that Sting was drunk and he wanted me drunk as well. "C'mon." Sting gave puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, this is a party. Have some fun, will ya?" Natsu hiccuped. Sting had talk him into drinking. "See. I'm having fun." Gray said who was only wearing boxers. I raised and eyebrow. "Is stripping considered fun?" I asked.

Gray looked at himself. "Crap! Who stole my pants?!" He asked. He turned to Natsu and glared. "You stole it didn't you?" He asked. Natsu sipped his drink. "Me? What do I need *hic* pants for?" He hiccuped. Gray punched Natsu. "You dodge the question! You stole it!" Gray yelled. "You're blaming me for your carelessness?!" Natsu growled and off those two go, fighting.

Sting turned to me. He gestured for me to drink. "I won't give up until I persuade you to drink this incredibly delicious wine!" He yelled. I sighed. "Okay. One sip. And then, you leave me alone." I said. Sting nodded. I sipped the wine and found it quite nice. "Not bad." I said. Sting raised his arms in the air. "Sucess!" He yelled. I drank the wine until it was finish. "Oh crap." I muttered. "No worries. I got a whole lot more!" He said and gave me a bottle of wine. Instead of pouring it into the glass, I drank it from the bottle. Ugh, I'm starting to get drunk.

* * *

Lucy Pov

Okay, it's official. Everyone's drunk. Everyone except me, Yami and I'm pretty sure Rogue's not drunk. I turned around, hoping to find Rogue sitting in the corner, grumbling about not liking parties. Instead, I found Rogue in the center of attention, holding a bottle of wine. My jaw dropped. This quiet, stoic man who dislike crowds and parties is laughing and chatting with other people.

I walked up to him. "Rogue!" I called. He turn to face me with a drunk look on his face. "Oh, hey, love. Enjoying the party?" He asked. I stated at him weirdly. Love? He doesn't like nicknames. "Rogue, stop drinking you're drunk!" I took away his wine bottle. "Give it back, love." He said in a serious tone.

I put my hands on my hips. "Make me." I challenged him. Sting looked amused. "Rogue, I know how to make her." He said. "Me too, pal." Rogue smirked. Okay, he was really drunk. Calling Sting 'pal'? I scoffed. "Well then, make me." I said. "Oh hey, did I tell you that Sting read your diary?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. I don't keep a diary. Before I could say anything, he crashed his lips against mine. I gasped and he took the chance to slipped his tongue in my mouth. I tried to pull away but he gripped my shoulders tightly. I could feel a blush creeping in. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Yami smirking. "Give in, Lucy. I know you're not kissing him back."

I sighed inwardly. I gave in and kiss him back. His tongue played with mine. His hands traveled down to my waist. I wrapped my free hand around his neck. He lifted one of his hands from my waisted. I could hear some cheering. That's when he took the wine bottle from my hands. He pulled away and smirked. "Got it." He said. Sting gave him a high five.

"So you kissed me just to get it back? Very smart." I said. "It's not like I'm gonna remember it afterwards." He drank from the wine bottle. "Oh, so you know you're drunk." I replied. He kissed me again. "I'm gonna join the others, love. See ya!" He said and left. Yami walked over to me and handed me a camcorder. "Here. I recorded it all. Show him when he wakes up." She laughed. "Seriously? You're not gonna show Mira?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I already did." He answered. My jaw dropped. "What?!" I practically screamed. "I already send it to her." Yami grinned. My jaw nearly touched the floor. Before I could say anything, Kyuki came and wrapped her arms around me and Yami's neck. "Hey, fellas! Nice party, isn't it?" She asked.

Her breath smelled like alcohol. "She's drunk." I said to Yami. Yami grinned evilly. "Hey, Kyuki. Sting told me that he can drink more than you." She said. Kyuki twitched. "That liar. I'll show him who's boss!" She grumbled and walk towards Sting. I stared at Yami. "What was that for?" I asked. "Mira said to not only get you and Rogue closer but also to make Kyuki and Sting admit their feelings for each other." She answered.

"Hey, Sting. I challenge you to a drinking match." Kyuki smirked. "Oh, a challenge? You're on!" Sting answered. The two began drinking. After a while, Sting stopped. "I win! Ha! In your face, Eucliffe!" Kyuki cheered. "Tch. I let you win!" Sting said. "Yeah right. I drank more than you." Kyuki smirked. Sting leaned closer. "Is that a challenge?" He scoffed. Kyuki lean in as well. "You bet."

"That's my cue. Lucy, record this." Yami said. I quickly put the camcorder on record. Yami walked over to the two and pushed their heads causing them to crash into each other. Their lips touched for a few seconds. Kyuki's eyes widen and she pulled away. "Ugh!" She exclaimed. Sting took a while before he realized what happened.

"Yami, what was that for!" Sting asked. "Wow, true loves' kiss broke you guys from that drunk spell!" Yami joked. Kyuki wiped her mouth. "Dude! That's not funny!" She looked horrified. "Do you remember what happen?" Yami asked. The two shook their heads. I walked over to them.

"You guys were an inch away from each other." I explained. "Just admit that you like each other. Your drunk side can." Yami grinned. "That was not funny!" Kyuki touched her lips and left the scene. Sting glared at us. "That was her first kiss." He said seriously. Yami shrugged. "And mine."

We stared at him. "Kyuki was right you never kissed a girl!" I gasped. "I…hate to admit it but… she's a great kisser." He ran his hand through his hair. "I knew it. You like her." Yami smiled. Sting placed his index finger over his lips. "Okay, we won't tell her or anyone unless you tell her." Yami suggested. Sting nodded. "Can I tell Rogue?" I asked. "Fine. I can't believe I'm gonna succumb to what he said." He sighed.

"Now get out of here. I'm drinking." He drank from his bottle. We leave him be. "Did you record it." Yami asked. I recorded it all but I don't wanna tell her. Sting and Kyuki needs their privacy. "Uh…I forgot." I lied. Yami sighed, "That's okay. At least we know he likes her." I nodded. "Well, I'm gonna sleep early. Bye!"

* * *

I changed into Pjs and collapse on the bed. So I learn a lot of things toady. One; Rogue is a totally different person when he's drunk. Two; Sting liiikes Kyuki. Third; true loves' kiss does actually works.

Suddenly, the door open and Rogue stumbled in. "Whoa. Nice wine." He said. His face was bright red. "How much did you drink?" I asked. Rogue shrugged. "About…four…" He said.

"Oh, okay. That's not so bad."

"Bottles."

"What?"

"Four bottles." He said and showed four fingers. "That's more than enough to make one drunk." I muttered. He stripped off his shirt and collapse on the bed next to me. "Hey, I was thinking, love, does Sting and Kyuki like each other? Cuz, you know, I saw 'em kissing so do they?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when you're not drunk." I answered. He pouted. "Aw, c'mon, angel. Tell me." He begged. Okay, who are you and what have you done to Rogue? "I'll tell you tomorrow." I said. Rogue pouted again but then brighten up. He leaned closer to me and tuck my hair behind my ear. I was mesmerized by the crimson snake-like eyes that stared into mine. His lips pressed against mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes until he pulled away. "Now will you tell me?"

"No." I answered. "You're cunning, aren't you, angel?" He asked. "If you want me to be." I answered. "My cunning little angel." He said before we had a make out session.

The door slammed open. "Lucy, I was wondering-" Yami stop mid sentence and stared at us. I pulled away blushing like mad. This is very firmiliar. Rogue cleared his throat. "This is not a free show." He said in a serious tone.

"Wah! I'm sorry!" Yami apologized and left, closing the door behind her. I turned around to face Rogue. "We clearly need to lock the door." I said. Rogue shrugged and kiss me again. This time there was no interruption.

* * *

I have a feeling that drunk Rogue will return… Rogue's face turns red when his drunk. Just like my dad. The last time my dad got drunk, he started talking about blessings. Hehe… I like Yami. She's like a second Mirajane XD

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

-Something Better-

Chapter 22: Suprise Guests

My dad took me to the cinemas to watch Rise of The Gaurdians. I like Jack Frost, he's fun :) English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy Pov

Rogue dropped the book he was holding and stared at the camcorder with a shock look. "Hm…? Do you believe me now, Rogue?" I asked him while tilting the camcorder left to right. It was only eight in the morning and I can tell this day isn't going well for him. I told him about what he did last night when he was drunk.

"_Rogue, do you remember what happen last night?" I asked. Rogue stared into space for a while then shook his head. "No. I only remembered when I took a sip of wine." He answered. "Do you wanna know?" I asked again. Rogue nodded. "You kissed me in front of everyone just to get a wine bottle and you called me 'love' repeatedly. You were another guy." I told him. Rogue could only stared at me. "I…Good try, Lucy." He finally spoke. "Oh, I have prove." I took the camcorder on the night stand and played the video. _

I smirked at him. "I…I…" Rogue was left speechless. "Let's play it again, shall we?" I asked in a mocking tone. "No!" He tried to snatch the camcorder from me but I was quick. "Uh-uh. I shall play it." I said and pressed the 'play' button.

_"Rogue!" I called out. Rogue turned to face me and smirked. "Oh, hey, love. Enjoying the party?" He asked. I stared at him weirdly. "Rogue, stop drinking. You're drunk!" I took away his wine bottle. "Give it back, love." He said in a serious tone. I put my hands on my hips. _

_"Make me." I challenged him. Sting looked amused. "Rogue, I know how to make her." He said. "Me too, pal." Rogue smirked. I scoffed. "Well then, make me." I said. "Oh hey, did I tell you that Sting read your diary?" He asked. Before I could say anything, he crashed his lips against mine._

Rogue snatched the camcorder. "Hey! That's the best part!" I tried grabbing it but he was too fast. I accidentally pressed the 'next' button and the video of Sting and Kyuki came out. "Hey, what's this?" He asked. I panicked. I didn't plan to show him until afterwards. "No, Rogue. That's private!" I said and tried snatching the camcorder again.

Rogue and I battled for the camcorder on the bed and, of course, he won. He pushed me against the soft mattress, straddling my waist. "Now, let me see this video…" He murmured. I saw him pressing 'play'. I struggled to get out of his grip. "Rogue, that's private! I was planning to show you later-" I would have continue but Rogue shoved something in my mouth. Something chewy. Chewing gum.

"Chew on that and be quiet. I'm trying to watch." He said, not taking his eyes of the screen. I heard the voices of me, Sting and Yami. "Now get out of here. I'm drinking." I heard Sting's voice. Rogue slowly pushed the camcorder off his face. "I knew it." He said. Seizing advantage, I quickly took it away. "Hey, wait!" Rogue said. "You can't tell anyone!" I said. Rogue nodded.

"Sting has to tell Kyuki his feelings by himself. Don't ruin it. Promise?" I shove the camcorder under the pillow. "Yes. I promise." Rogue answered. "Good. Now… Where did you get this gum? It's amazing." I said. "Glad you like it. I got it from-" Rogue was cut off when the door slammed open. Gray stood there looking shock. I realized that we were still in the same position.

"Well, I know You guys are a couple but try taking things a little slower." He said. Rogue quickly got off me. "We weren't doing anything!" I said. "She didn't wanna give me the camcorder so I had to take it by force!" Rogue said. Gray nodded, unconvinced. "Erza barged into my room telling me to wake you guys up but I see you are already awake." He yawned. "I'm gonna wake Natsu up. You guys deal with Sting and Kyuki."

I sighed and he left. "Rogue, c'mon. Waking up Sting might need a little force." I said while standing up. We walked towards Sting and Kyuki's room. I opened the door without bothering to knock. "Isn't that rude?" He asked. "Nah. They did this to us once." I answered and enter their room.

"Look." Rogue pointed to the bed. My eyes widen. "They must be too drunk last night." I whispered. Sting was shirtless and had his arm around Kyuki's waist. Kyuki's head was in his chest. I snapped my fingers. "Stay here." I said. I quickly went back to my room and grabbed the camcorder. I raced back to their room.

"What are you…?" Rogue asked. I ignored him and took a picture. "This will be gold. Now wake them up." I said. Rogue walked towards the bed. "Oi, wake up. Sting, Kyuki." He said in a serious tone. I hid the camcorder behind me. "Rogue. Go away." Sting groaned. "Just…five more minutes…" Kyuki said groggily. "Sting, Kyuki. Try look around." Rogue said.

Their eyes open slightly. Then widen. The two looked at each other and pulled away. "What did you do to the pillow dividers?!" Kyuki screamed, her face as red as a tomato. "Me?! You were the one who removed it!" Sting yelled.

"Then why didn't you put it back?!"

"I. Was. Drunk. And. Sleepy."

"I don't mean to interrupt your lovers quarrel but you guys need to get up." Rogue said. The two said nothing. Kyuki stared at me. "Hey, what's that?" She asked. Oh crap, she saw the camcorder. "Nothing." I answered and handed Rogue the camcorder. "Gimme it!" Kyuki tried to take the camcorder. "No. It's a reminder of the most embarrassing night of my life." Rogue said with a hint of sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

Just then, Erza came in. "Guys, we're leaving at noon. I suggest you guys get ready." She said and left. "Let's get the show on the road. I'm ready." Sting said. I turn to the two. "Sting, you're shirtless." I said. Sting looked at his body. "What's the difference? Gray and Natsu walks shirtless." He replied. Rogue sighed. "Just get ready so we can leave ASAP."

* * *

"Thank you again for helping us." Hanzo said. "It was no trouble." Erza answered. "Yeah except the part where we woke up at four in the morning." Sting added. Kyuki nudged her. "Shut up." She whispered. Hanzo chuckled. "Sorry for that." He said. Yami shook my hand. "Bye, Lucy. Make sure you don't loose Rogue." She said. Rogue cleared his throat. "I can hear you." He said. Yami grinned. "Rogue, don't you dare break up with Lucy or else." She threaten playfully. "Don't worry. I won't." He answered.

"Oh wait, Kyuki." Hanzo stopped is as we boarded the train. Kyuki stopped in her tracks and faced Hanzo. "Yes…?" She asked. Hanzo took out a spear and hand it to her. It wasn't any spear. It was Ikaruga's spear. The one with the sapphire. Kyuki's eyes widen. "Whoa! You're giving this to me?" She asked. "Of course. You were very interested in it when you saw it." Hanzo replied.

Kyuki gasped and hugged Hanzo. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said. Hanzo flinched. "No problem." He answered. Sting frowned. He walked towards Kyuki and pulled her into the train. "C'mon. We're not gonna miss the train because of you." He growled. I rolled my eyes. Obviously, he's jealous. Yami grinned at me and mouthed, _'Make sure you hook them up'._ I nodded,_ will do_.

* * *

"Hello, Magnolia!" Kyuki said as we exited the train station. "You're…so loud." Sting said, still sick from the train. He was leaning on Kyuki for support. "Tch. You're gonna be louder than me once we're back at the guild." She replied. We made our to guild and found it surprisingly quiet.

"Mira, what's wrong?" I asked. Mira smiled. "We have a suprise guest. Three actually." She said. "Who?" Rogue asked. "You'll find out soon." She answered. I collapsed on the bar stool. "Strawberry milkshake." I ordered. Mira nodded. "You know, Yami gave me a video about you two last night." She said as she handed me my milkshake. "Really? Why am I not suprise?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, look. The three guests are here!" She ignored me and pointed at three caped people. "Wait. I've seen them before." I muttered. Judging by Team Natsu, Juvia and Levy's face, they knew exactly what I mean. "It can be…" Erza said. "Hello, Erza." One of them said while removing their hoods. Bingo, it was Crime Sorciére.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" Erza asked. Jellal smiled. "We heard that you guys destroyed Death's Head Caucus at Komatsu so we wanted to congratulate you." He answered. "Jellal, I know that's not the real reason why you're here." Erza folded her arms. "Let's just tell her why we're here, Jellal." Ultear said impatiently.

"We're here cuz Jellal missed you and wishes to visit you!" Meredy said. Jellal's face turned pale and quickly covered her mouth. "Meredy!" He hissed. Erza was surprised. "Well, I…uh…I thought you had a fiancé." Erza stammered. Mira began squealing. "I've been waiting for Erza to get a boyfriend since forever!" She squealed. "Isn't he a wanted criminal?" Rogue asked. "Yes." I answered. Rogue nodded. "Oh, that explains the hoods."

"Jellal totally made that up. He doesn't have a fiancé and you know it." Meredy spoke up again. "Meredy!" Jellal shouted. "Um…" Erza was speechless. I sipped my milkshake. "They're probably here because it's almost Christmas and they wanna celebrate it with Erza." Mira suggested. I nodded. "Speaking of Christmas, are we celebrating this year?" I asked. Rogue groaned. "Again with the parties?" He said. "Yes. We're celebrating it this year and don't be like that, Rogue. There's gonna be mistletoe." Mira said slyly. "Mistletoe? If that's you're idea of getting us to kiss then it's not gonna work." I said. Mira shrugged. "I can always try."

I entered my apartment with Rogue beside me. "Parties, parties, parties. Oh, how I don't like parties." Rogue said. I pouted. "You can try to actually enjoy it, you know." I replied. "Easier said than done." He collapse on the couch.

"But you enjoyed last night, didn't you?" I asked. "Let's not talk about it." He closed the conversation. I took a quick shower and put on my PJs. I lie down on my bed which was already occupy by the Shadow Dragon. "You know, if Fairy Tail continue partying hard then the bills will be high considering how many stuff they break." He said. "It's not so bad. We get to bond." I reasoned with him. "Uh-huh. Like the time you and Natsu decided to 'bond' right before my very eyes." He said.

I pouted. "I thought you were over that already." I said. "I am. I'm just tired of partying. Ever since I joined Fairy Tail, that's all I've ever done. Partying." He said. I pouted again. "You regret joining Fairy Tail?" I asked. He kissed me. "Ever since I joined Fairy Tail, I've never felt more at home. And I never felt more loved." He said and kissed me again. Though he kisses me before, I felt like I could melt. I kissed him back. The kiss went deeper when our tongue battled for dominance and, of course, he won. He smirked slightly as he pulled away. "Good night, Lucy." He whispered. "Good night…Rogue…" I said and fell asleep.

* * *

My dad just repaired my Nitendo DS. I was playing it the entire day so I forgot to update. Sorry. Anyways, I wanted to make a Christmas party since it's nearly December but there is no snow from where I came from :( I've seen real snow though. I just wanted to add Jellal since I was reading about him:)

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

-Something Better-

Chapter 23: Sting's Jealousy

I wanted to make a jealous Sting. When I first saw him in the manga, I thought he was Natsu's twin. Really they look alike. English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

"Rogue…I'm bored." I whined. Rogue sighed. "What do you want me to do about it? I'm bored as well." He replied. "C'mon, ya bunch of sacks, let's go a mission." Kyuki suggested. "We would but there's no interesting jobs right now." Sting said, his head glued on the bar table.

It was so boring today since all the good jobs had been taken. "How about you guys go on a date?" Mira suggested. "We would but we don't feel like it." I answered. "That's too bad. Sting, Kyuki, how about you?" She asked slyly. Kyuki scoffed. "I told you, I'll consider it when the sun rises West." She said. "I'll go on a date with anyone except her." Sting added.

I gave Sting a 'I know you're lying' look. Just two nights ago, he admitted Kyuki was a great kisser. Rogue cleared his throat. "Mira, chocolate milkshake, please." Kyuki ordered. Mira nodded and enter the kitchen. I mouthed to Sting, _tell her the truth_.

Sting stared at me like I was crazy. _Hell no_, he mouthed back to me. Rogue gestured Sting to tell her but Sting was stubborn. Kyuki stared at me and then Sting and then back at me. "What's wrong with you guys?" She asked. I shook my head. "Nothing. Just asking Sting how he _feels_." I emphased on the word 'feels'.

Mira came back and handed Kyuki her milkshake. "Feels about what?" Kyuki sipped her milkshake. Before Sting can reply, Romeo ran towards us. "Kyuki-nee, there's a guy who's looking for you." He said panting. We all stared at Kyuki in confusion and she looked just as confused as the rest of us. "A guy?" She asked. Romeo nodded. "You can come in, mister!" He shouted.

A young man came into view. He was as tall as Rogue with dark blue eyes and brown hair. Kyuki's eyes widen. "Is that you…Kyoya?" She asked. The man smiled. "You know it." He replied as he walked towards us. Kyuki jumped off her seat and hugged him. "Oh my gosh! I thought I'd never see you again!" Kyuki said. The man, Kyoya, patted her head. "And I never would have guessed you'd join Fairy Tail." He replied.

I glanced at Sting. He looked upset. "See, I told you. You should have told her the truth before another man shows up." I whispered. Sting glared at the man, ignoring what I said. Rogue cleared his throat. "Well, Kyuki. Aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend?" He asked. Kyuki turned to us with happiness gleaming in her eyes. "Guys, this is Kyoya." She introduce. "Kyoya, this is Rogue, Lucy, Mira and Sting." She pointed to each of us.

"Hello, fellas. Glad to meet you." Kyoya smiled. Sting grunted and Rogue looked away. "Glad to meet you too." I replied, sensing no one wanted to answer. "So how long have you guys known each other?" Mira asked. "Since we were born." Kyoya answered. "How did you find me? We lost contact when I was twelve." Kyuki asked. "I was in town and I heard some rumours about three Sabrtooth mages joining Fairy Tail and one if them is a orange haired girl." He answered. Kyuki nodded. "You don't live in Magnolia?" Kyuki asked again. Kyoya shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. I'm here on a business trip and today's my last day." He said with a hint of sadness.

"Then in that case, let's hang out! I can show you around Magnolia." Kyuki suggested. "I'd love to! It's lucky I bought a ticket for the night train." Kyoya said. "Guys, I'm gonna head out. See ya!" And with that, they left. Sting slumped in his seat and groaned. "Sting, are you alright?" Mira asked. Sting nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Totally fine." He said but it sounded fake. "Mira, a few minutes alone, please?" I asked. Mira nodded and left. "Jealous?" I asked with a teasing smirk.

Sting shot me a look. "I thought you were suppose to be helping." He groaned. "You are an idiot." Rogue said. "Still not helping." Sting groaned again. I stood up and yanked him. "C'mon. Let's go." I said. He gave me a confused look. "Go where?" He asked. "Follow them, of course." I answered. Sting groaned again. "No…" He hold onto his seat to avoid getting up. "You will or else I'll tell Kyuki how you feel. Or even worse Mira." I yanked him again. Sting's eyes widen and he quickly stood up. "Okay, I'm in." He said.

I looked at Rogue. "You want to follow them as well, don't you?" He sighed and shook his head. "Well, if you don't wanna, it'll be just me and Sting. Alone. Together. Just the two of us." I tempted him. Rogue tensed up. "On second thought, I'll join you." He said as we exited the guild.

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this?" Sting grumbled. "You want Kyuki to know we're following her? No. So wear the glasses." I replied. Sting murmured something and put on the Gale-Force Reading Glasses I lend him. I turned to Rogue and gave him a cap and sunglasses. "This…is not my style, Lucy." He commented. "It's only temporary." I said, glancing at Kyuki and Kyoya who were browsing at a shop.

"Rogue, gimme your disguise. I look like a nerd." Sting said. Rogue happily took off his disguise and traded it with Sting. "You whiny baby." I scoffed. "How come you're not wearing a disguise?" Sting asked. "Cuz I'm wearing normal clothings." I answered. "Now shut up. They're leaving."

* * *

Normal Pov

"Kyoya, do you want ice cream?" Kyuki asked. "Sure." The brunette answered. The three mages were hiding behind some bushes, observing them from a distance. Sting groaned. "This is pointless." He said. Rogue nodded in agreement. "Can we go home now? I'm hungry." He asked. Lucy sighed. "Sting, you like Kyuki. Are you gonna let her childhood friend take her?" Lucy asked.

"Bolndie, she doesn't like me that way. Just let him take her. Besides, there are plenty of fishes in the sea." He answered, while standing up. "Don't give up, Sting." I said. Sting scoffed. "Not everyone can be lovey dovey like you." He stated bitterly. Lucy bit her lower lip to stop herself from yelling at Sting. "Guys, Kyuki is leaving." Rogue said. The two looked at Rogue. "C'mon, Sting. You are coming with us." Lucy yanked Sting. Sting groaned but did not make any resistance.

It was evening. Kyuki and Kyoya entered a restaurant. The three entered stealthily and seated at the far corner. They watched as Kyuki and Kyoya got along like two peas in a pod. Lucy glanced at Sting who had not taken his eyes of his drink ever since they came here. Sting had probably given up long ago. "I'm done." He said and left. The two followed him outside, paying for the drink.

"Blondie, Rogue, stop following me." Sting sighed, walking through the streets. They ignored him and continue walking and stop at the train station. Sting turned to face them. "How about we go on a mission?" He asked.

"Hey, guys!" Kyuki appeared with Kyoya. The three looked at each other then Kyuki. "Hi." Lucy squeaked. "What are you doing here?" Rogue asked. "Kyoya's leaving tonight." Kyuki answered. "I hate goodbyes." Kyoya muttered.

* * *

The mages watched as Kyoya boarded his train. "Bye, Kyoya!" Kyuki waved. Kyoya grinned and waved back as the train left. "I'm gonna miss him." Kyuki muttered. "Rogue, let's buy some ice cream." Lucy suggested as an excuse to leave the two nodded and the they fled the scene.

"So…what's your relationship with that guy?" Sting asked. Kyuki raised a brow. "That guy?" She said. "Kyoya. The guy you spent the entire day with." Sting replied. Kyuki burst out laughing. "W-what?" Sting was confused as to why Kyuki was laughing when there was tension in the air.

"Kyoya…He's my…my…" Kyuki said in between laughter. Sting wrinkled his nose. "He's your what?" He asked impatiently. Kyuki laughter died down and she took a deep breath. "Kyoya's my brother." Kyuki stated. Sting's eyes widen. "Your brother?!" He said loudly. Kyuki nodded. "All these years, you never told me you had a brother." Sting said.

"You never asked."

"But he doesn't look anything like you."

"He inherited my mother's looks while I inherited my dad's. But our eyes are the same."

Sting stared at Kyuki. "Yeah, it's the same." He muttered. Kyuki's eyes brighten up. "Wait…were you…jealous?" Kyuki asked. Sting blushed. "N-no." He answered, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. "You are!" Kyuki laughed. "I'm not!" He protested. "So you do have feelings for me." Kyuki mumbled.

"I…" Sting was speechless. "Oh my gosh! Mira was right! You do!" Kyuki pointed at him like he was a culprit. "So what if I do? It's not like you like me as well…" Stimg muttered. Kyuki's eyes soften. "If you like me, you should have said so." She said. "I would but I find you hard to talk to without argueing." He replied.

"We can try not to." She shrugged. Sting leaned closer. Kyuki's face turned bright red as their lips touched. "Such a sweet couple." Some passerby said. Rogue and Lucy watched from a distance as the newly formed couple kissed. "Isn't it rude to spy on people?" Rogue asked. "We're not spying. We're observing from a distance." Lucy answered not taking her eyes of them.

"If you ask me, our first kiss is much more romantic." Rogue muttered. "Uh-huh." Lucy agreed. Rogue and Lucy walked towards the two after they pulled away. Lucy gave them a teasing look. "Not everybody can be lovey dovey. Eat your words, Sting." She smirked. "Alright, you guys win." Sting rolled his eyes. Rogue gave an enotionless face as they exited the train station. "Hmph. The sun must be rising West."

* * *

It's hard to right RoLu when there's no inspiration. Did you guys watched episode 157? Rouge is so hawt! XD I wanna see Yukino vs Kagura really badly cuz I wanna see Libra and Pisces. My parents and little bro are Libra and Pisces, respectively.

Which one is better, Pokémon Black 2 or Pokémon White 2? I wanna download them both but my card isn't that big.

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

-Something Better-

Chapter 24: Akane Resort

I'm back! Sorry for my absence. Don't blame me, blame my lack of ideas…and my DS. English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Normal Pov

Rogue groaned as he, his team and Natsu's team stood at the entrance of the world famous tourist attraction, Akane Resort. Lucy nudged him. "Rogue, be glad that we got tickets to go to the best holiday spot ever!" Lucy squealed. How did they get the tickets? Easy. They, including Natsu's team, were assigned to another important mission with ten tickets as reward. Rogue sighed. "I am. But I'm not glad that we got ten tickets." He said. He gestured at Natsu, Gray and Sting bickering behind Erza who was chatting with Lisanna, occasionally glancing at the three who immediately linked arms.

"At least we got 'em, Rogue, right, Wendy?" Lucy pouted. Wendy nodded, shyly. "Y-yes, Lucy-san." She answered. "Wendy, I told you. Don't call me Lucy-san. It makes me sound old." She said. Wendy along with Juvia was ask to join them since they had two extra tickets. Juvia immediately accepted it seeing that Gray was coming while Wendy was a little reluctant. "Guys, c'mon, we have to check in now." Erza said. "Me and Lucy will go with you." Rogue volunteered as he turned to the three bickering 'idiots' as Rogue calls them. "You guys stay where you are. You won't be much help checking in." He added. Rogue immediately walk over to the counter before any of them could say anything, dragging Lucy along.

Lucy sighed at how Rogue's personality was quite similar to Erza but the are a few differences. Rogue was a bit laid back when it comes to arguments and fights while Erza, as strict as ever, will go demon. Erza destroys anything in her path during missions while Rogue is careful NOT to destroy anything. Nevertheless, they were both responsible, most matured one in their team and a great friend. In Lucy's case, Rogue was a great boyfriend.

"Okay, they are ten of you. You booked three rooms so they will be three in two rooms for a week. Your rooms are room 116, 117 and your stay!" The counter lady said, handing them the room keys. Erza took the keys and walk over to the group. "We got three rooms. Natsu, Gray, you're with me." Erza said. "What? Why?" They said, not liking the idea. "Because if not, you two will destroy everything. Understand?" She replied. Both nodded. Erza, satisfied, handed Lisanna one of the room key. "Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, you take room 117." She said.

The three girls nodded. "But Juvia wants to share a room with Gray-sama…" Juvia muttered under her breath. Erza turned to Rogue. "You four can share a room since you guys live together." Since the former Sabertooth mages joined Fairy Tail, they had been living in Lucy's house until they find an apartment to rent. Rogue nodded. "Okay, so let's meet at the beach at three-ish." Erza suggested, glancing at her wrist watch. Everyone nodded and went to their own room. Rogue glanced at the key and sighed. This was gonna be a looong vacation.

* * *

Rogue unlock the door the the room and Kyuki immediately ran in, claiming in the first bed. Knowing the pattern, Lucy jumped on the bed near the window. "I call this bed!" They shouted simultaneously. Rogue took a seat on the chair. Sting trudged into the room and literally dropped what he was holding. "Okay! Let's go to the beach!" He suggested, grinning. "We're gonna go there somewhere around three. It's one o'clock right now." Lucy reminded him.

"Let's grab lunch."

"We already ate." Kyuki reminded him.

"Let's go to the theme park."

Rogue sighed. "Don't feel like it."

"Let's eat!" The trio stared at him, annoyed. "What do you wanna do? Sit around and unpack?" Sting asked. "I prefer lounging." Kyuki answered. Sting grab her arm and pulled her off the bed. "What?" She asked, angrilly. "We're going sightseeing. Rogue, blondie, you have the room to yourselves." He said and dragged her out. "We'll be back fifteen minutes before three." Kyuki called out.

A few moments of silence settled in before Rogue took a deep breath. "This seems planned." He said. "It's always like this when they get the chance." Lucy nodded and stared at the window. The view from here was breathtaking. From here, she could see the ocean and a lot of people around it. "Lovely, isn't it?" She asked, her brown eyes never leaving the ocean. Rogue stared at her. Her breathtaking beauty. "Yeah…" He said, barely audible. Lucy glanced at him, blushing and said, "I meant the ocean scenery." Rogue snapped out of his daydream. "T-that too…"

* * *

Rouge Pov

Exactly fifteen minutes, the duo returned. They were smirking at us when they entered. Geez, we didn't do anything knowing that they can walk in on us at any time. While the rest readied their swimsuits, I was a bit reluctant. "C'mon, Rogue. Do you really want to make Erza mad?" Lucy asked. "I'm not afraid of her." I answered with my body firmly glued on the seat. "Pleeeaasssee…" Lucy pleaded as she yanked me up. I sighed. I have no choice when she pleaded like that._ The things I do for love._

We walked towards the beach and saw the rest was already their, at the far end of the beach. Sting ran in front of us. He was already wearing his lime green swimming trunks. "Race ya there, Kyuki!" He said. "Hey! No fair! Sting!" She chased after him. She wore a light blue t-shirt and shorts, her hair tied into a high ponytail. With them gone, I was walking behind Lucy. My eyes were glued on the sand as we walk. Unlike Sting, I wore a white buttoned shirt with all the buttons undone and black swimming trunks. I ignored the squeals and stare of girls passing by.

"Kya~! It's Rogue Cheney the Shadow Dragon!" They screamed. Though they were far away, it sounded like they were next to me. "If he's here, then Sting Eucliffe is too!" A girl said. "They're both so handsome, I can choose which one I'll go for!" Said another girl._ Uh, hello, I can hear you clearly._

But what really bugged me was the men. With my sharp hearing, I can hear perfectly what they were saying. "Check out that blondie." One of them said, whistling lowly. "Do you think that guy at the back of her is her boyfriend?" His friend asked.

"Nah. He looks to emo to date that pretty blonde."

I frowned at that statement. I'm not emo. And Lucy not just a pretty blonde. I stared at Lucy. She was wearing her pink and white bikini._ Yeah, I know she's pretty but she's not single._ "I think I'm gonna make a move on her." He said again. I growled and quicken my pace until I was beside Lucy, grabbing her hand. I glared at the men who turned pale. "What are you doing?" She ask, a blush creeping in her cheeks. "What? We've done this before." I replied. She raised an eyebrow. "Not outside Fairy Tail." She whispered. I ingnored her last sentence as we reached our group. "Hey, lovebirds." Gray said in a mocking tone. "At least we know how to love…" Lucy muttered. Lucy told me once that Gray is very oblivious to the rain woman's feelings.

Sting suddenly put his arm around my shoulder. "Hey! Let's play a game of volleyball." He said. "Who versus who?" Natsu asked. "Me and Rogue versus you and ice guy here, of course." He said with his annoying smirk. "Who said I'm playing?" I asked. Natsu gave me a mocking look. "What's wrong? Scared of losing?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes. "I am the Shadow Dragon. Ruler of Night and Darkness. I'm not scared of anything." I answered. "Them let's play volleyball. Two on two!" He declared. I had no choice.

I walked towards the net and Sting handed me the ball. "You serve." He said, giving a determine look to Natsu and Gray standing at the opposite side of the net. "Go Rogue! Show 'em no mercy!" Lucy cheered. I smiled evilly and smiling not a thing I do without Lucy. No mercy. The Ruler of Darkness gives no mercy. Sting saw me smiling "Don't kill them." He said. At least he didn't tell me to hold back. "Let's play." I said, serving the ball.

* * *

Lucy Pov

Rogue smacked the ball hard and it landed in between Nastu and Gray. The force was so strong it created a big crater in the sand. My jaw dropped. "Now you've done it." Kyuki said. "What did I do?" I asked. "You told Rogue not to give mercy and that's what he's doin' now." She replied. I stared at Rogue. His gace showed a determine but evil look. "That's so… out-of-character." I mumbled. "Ruler of darkness, remember?" She said. "But Rogue's not evil!" I reasoned. "He is if he he wanna." She replied. I turned my attention back to the game.

"Oi! If that hit us, we'll get hurt!" Gray said, picking up the ball. He served it. Sting hit it back. "What's the matter? Can't take a hit?" He asked mockingly. Gray growled. "We'll see how's laughing after we're done!" He yelled. And so, the friendly match turned into a war. A lot of girls watched the match. They were cheering and squealing. The 'war' ended with Sting and Rogue victorious. Rogue, still evil, smirked while Sting, pumping his fists in the air. I walked up to Rogue but a group of fangirls surrounded them. "Evil Rogue enjoys the attention." Kyuki said.

I waited for the fangirls to leave but they were so persistent. A girl wrapped her arms around Rogue. "Rogue-kun~!" A pang of jealousy hit me. "Jealousy is written all over your face." Kyuki snickered. I ignored her and glared at the girl that went unnotice. Rogue made eye contact with me and smirked. He bulldozed his way through the crowd. "Jealous?" He asked. I scoffed. "Jealous? Me? No." I replied.

The girl who hugged Rogue glared at me. "Who's this girl, Rogue-kun?" She asked. Rogue crashed his lips against mine. The girls gasped. "No! Rogue-kun has a girlfriend!" They moaned. Rogue pulled away. "Problem?" He asked. The girls turned quiet. "I thought so." He muttered as he dragged me to our group. As I walk, someone threw a ball at back. I turned around and my eyes widen when I saw the person. Rogue saw my shock expression and followed my gaze. He growled. "What are you doing here?!"

* * *

I hate cliffhanger but I like making them. Sorry though. I was reading a few stories and most people said that Sting's eyes are green instead of blue. Of course, that was before his anime appearance but which one do you guys like; green or blue eyes Sting? I prefer green:) I also saw a lot of song fics but isn't sing fics ban?

_ The things I do for love. _I was watching Courage the Cowardly Dog for old times sake :) Sorry if Rogue's a bit OOC at the last part. I'm runnin' out of ideas... I going now. I haven't buy any Christmas gifts yet.

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

-Something Better-

Chapter 25: Holiday Gone Wrong

For those who answered Minerva, you are absolutely wrong! Nah, I'm just kidding. It's Minerva. English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

******I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Rogue Pov

"What are you doing here?!" I asked rudely. I stood in front of Lucy, defensively. Sting and Kyuki was in a fighting stance beside me. I glared at the last one I expected to see here. Minerva. She smirked. "What's wrong, Rogue? Can't I visit my former guild mates?" She asked. "How did you know we were here?" Kyuki growled. "We heard from a reliable source that the Dragon Duo was here." Rufus suddenly appeared next to her. "You threaten the girls, didn't you?" Sting asked. "Hmph." Orga walked towards the two with a soft drink In his hands.

"Get out of here." I clenched my fists. "Can I say hello to Lucy before we go?" Minerva asked with a sadistic smile on her face. "You stay away from here!" I yelled. "How pathetic. The once high and mighty Dragon Duo is now just a lovesick puppy." She spat. "I heard that Sting and Kyuki is dating, no?" Rufus added. "Hmph. That makes it lovesick puppies." Minerva said. "We are still high and mighty and we're not lovesick!" Sting protested. "We're in Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. You're in the _second_ strongest guild." Kyuki said, emphasizing the word 'second'.

Minerva gritted her teeth and lunged at her. Sting quickly blocked her. She jumped back and was ready to strike again. Erza walked in between us. "What's going on here?" She demanded. "They started it." Sting hissed. "So what if we did? We're far stronger than you Fairies." Minerva replied. Ugh, I forgot how spoiled and evil she is. "You. What are you doing here?" Erza demanded again. "What does it look like? We're here to pluck some fairy wings." She said, her hands engulf with a red glow.

Erza summoned her swords. "I'm warning you. You hurt Lucy till she was at a critical condition. I'm not going easy on you." She said. "You mess with one of Fairy Tail, you mess with all of us." Nastu said. "It's ten against three. You have no chance." Gray added. Minerva rolled her eyes. "Minerva, I warn you. They are the most talented wizards in Fairy Tail." I said. Minerva laughed evilly. "Hahaha! These are the strongest?" She cackled. "Why you…!" Nastu said but was stop by Erza.

"Alright, you win. A princess surrenders with honor." She said and bowed her head. She lifted her head and motioned her team mates to leave. She walked away before adding, "Someday, you three will come to your senses and return to Sabertooth." Sting growled. "We will never return. We don't even know why we joined it in the first place!" He yelled. A short silence settled between us before Erza spoke up. "Well, the sun's setting. Let's grab dinner." She said. "Alright. I'm hungry." Sting smiled as if nothing happened. "Rogue, are you alright?" Lucy asked, her eyes full of concern. I forced a smile. "I'm fine." I said. I hate having her worry about me.

* * *

Lucy Pov

After dinner, Erza dragged us to the casino. "Erza, I don't like gambling." I said. Erza took her eyes off her deck of cards. "Just one more game." She said. "You said that three games ago." I sighed and got up to look for Rogue.

"Hey, have you guys seen Rogue?" I asked Juvia and Lisanna. "Juvia saw Rogue watching Sting and Natsu having a game of poker." Juvia answered. "Over there." Lisanna pointed. I thank them and walked over to Rogue. "Rogue, I-" I stopped talking when I realize that he was holding a deck of card. "Later, Lucy. I'm concentrating." He told me. "I didn't know that you gamble." I said.

"I don't."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because Sting made me."

I rolled my eyes. "…I win." Rogue said. His voice betrayed his poker face. "What?! Not again!" Sting groaned. "Again!" Natsu slammed his hands on the table. "Fine." Rogue answered. I sighed. "I'm finding Kyuki." I said and left.

I found Kyuki in a bar with Wendy. "Yo, Luce!" Kyuki greeted me. "Hello, Lucy." Wendy waved. "Hi. You're not gambling?" I asked sitting next to Wendy. "Oh please. Wendy won't do something as trivial as that." Carla answered for Wendy. I look at Kyuki. "I'm never lucky when it comes to gambling." She said, sipping her drink.

"Is that…wine?" I asked. "No, it's grape juice." She answered, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Here, wanna try?" She asked. "No thanks." I shook my head but she was persistent.

"Okay! Fine. Gimme." I gave in. I drank it in one go. "How barbaric." Carla commented. "Don't drink too much." Wendy smiled. "How about another?" Kyuki smirked. I started to feel dizzy. "Sure." I said. What the hell? I can't control myself.

Soon enough, I became drunk. "I see stars…" I mumbled. "That's not…stars. That's just Carla." Kyuki replied. "They're drunk." Carla said. "Let's go find the others." Wendy said and left. "You guys stay here." Carla added.

"Lucy…?" A voice said from behind. I turn around. "R-Rogue?" I hiccuped. "Did you guys…drink?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm stepping out for a while." I quickly got up and stumbled outside. "Lucy!" Rogue called out to me. "Wait, you haven't paid for your drink." The bartender said. "He'll pay for me." I answered.

* * *

I walked along the beach hearing the sounds of the waves. My mind began to clear. "Open! Gate of the Canis Minor!" I summoned Plue. "Punn!" Plue appeared beside me. "The sea's so pretty under moonlight." I whispered.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah, especially if-" I stopped mid sentence. Waaaaiiitt. Plue don't talk. And it's not a voice I'm familiar with. Then who…? I turned around. My eyes widened. "Rufus." I choke out.

"Miss Heartfilia, you look shock. Were you expecting someone else?" He said, obviously knowing the answer. I grabbed my keys finding the right spirit to summon but a large hand grab it away from me. "My keys…!" I desperately tried to snatch back my keys. "Holder type magic is useless. You're nothing without it." He said in a deep voice. Orga.

"I thought you guys left!" I hissed. Wait, only two of them? Where's Minerva? "We were going to." Rufus replied. "Then why are you still here?!" I raised my voice in hopes that Rogue will be able to hear me.

"Because we can't tolerate being in second place." Minerva's voice said from behind me. I gasped. "Prince Charming isn't here to save you, now is he?" She said evilly. "What ever you're planning you're not gonna get away with it!" I spat. "Feisty." Rufus commented, grabbing my arm. "I'm surprise that Rogue hasn't marked you yet." Minerva said.

I blushed slightly. "Wha-? We're not wolves!" I yelled. Minerva smiled evilly. "Okay, I'm done. Rufus, knock her out." She ordered. "What about this things?" Orga asked, lifting up my keys and Plue. "Just throw them on the ground! Rufus!" She said. Orga dropped them on the ground. "You're not gonna-" I was cut of when hit my neck. The next thing I knew, I blacked out.

* * *

Rogue Pov

I flinched. That… That was Lucy's voice. "Rogue! Quit spacin' out! Lucy's in trouble!" Kyuki snapped her fingers. Natsu and Sting stared at me with the same worried expression. The rest looked confused. Before anyone could say anything, I bolted out.

"Lucy! Lucy!" I called out. No sign of her but her scent led me here. "My instincts tells me Lucy was here a second ago." Kyuki said. "I don't care about where Lucy was a second or an hour ago! I wanna know where is she now!" I burst out. "Whoa. Chillax, man." Sting said. I sighed and continued searching for her. There was another smell in the air. Three actually, no including Lucy's. It was strangely firmiliar.

I spotted something shiny next to Lucy's spirit, Plue "Lucy's keys!" I said, gaining everyone's attention. "Plue!" Natsu shouted. I picked up the keys. "Lucy's key are everything to her. She won't drop it." I muttered. Natsu picked up the snowman. "Hey, buddy. Where's Luce?" He asked. "Pu puu puun. Plue puun!" It replied. I rolled my eyes. "It's not like you understand it." I mumbled. As far as I know, Plue doesn't talk.

"What?!" Natsu screamed. I turn to him. "Tell me that's not true!" He screamed again. "Wait, you understand it?" I asked. "This is terrible! Lucy's been kidnapped!" He shouted, ignoring my question. "Who kidnap her?" Sting jogged over to us. "Pu puun!" Plue waved it's arms. "A large man, a masked man and a Chinese lookin' girl?" Sting scratched his head. "You can understand it too?" I'm really confuse._ Is Nikora language a language Dragon Slayers know?_

I shook my head. That's not the problem! The one who kidnapped Lucy is… "Minerva." I said her name in disgust. Sting fake gasped. "Oh no, I never thought that the Chinese lookin' girl was her." He said, sarcastically. I grabbed his collar. "This is not the for sarcasm!" I yelled.

"Guys, this is not the time for fighting as well!" Erza seperated us. "Hey, guys, I think you should check this out." Gray said pointing at the sand. We looked at where he was pointing.

_If you want your precious 'mate' back, meet us at the abandon warehouse around midnight. And don't worry we won't hurt her…yet. _

_-Your former guild mates-_

Kyuki snickered and we all turn to her. She stopped, "She said mate." This time, Sting snickered. "They've yet to do the mating process." He said. "Not yet? Wow, you're slower than I thought." Natsu commented. I twitched. "Are we talking about mating or Lucy here?" I asked. "Both, if you haven't notice." Kyuki answered.

I facepalm. "Which one is more inportant right now; saving Lucy or mating with her?!"

"Right now, saving her but later…" She said, lifting an eyebrow mockingly. "Guys! Focus!" Erza shouted. Her serious face quickly turn into a smiling one. "But, seriously…mate?" She giggled. I sighed. "You guys can stay here and talk about mating or help me find Lucy." I said and ran towards the abandon warehouse.

"Gah! Stupid, idiot, baka! Damn you, Minerva! Taking other people's love. Witch, wench, slut!" A colorful stream of curses came out of my mouth. I've got to restrain myself from getting influence by Sting. Okay, from this day forth, I will not curse.

* * *

Normal Pov

"Man, Rogue can run." Sting said. "You're just getting fat!" Kyuki said, mockingly. Sting whispered some incoherent words until Kyuki struck up another topic. "So Natsu, when did you and Lisanna mate?" She asked. The two turned red. "Wait… You haven't mated yet, have you?" She lifted an eyebrow. "…N-no…" They answered.

"Ha! Now you have no right to tease Rogue about mating." Sting laughed. "I-it's not like you mated as well!" Nastu shouted. "Uh…cuz… cuz I don't have a girlfriend yet!" Sting lied. "Tch. Yeah right. The way you jump in front of Kyuki to block her from Minerva's attack. So obvious. Plus, Mask Man said that you two were dating." Gray scoffed.

"Guys, we'll talk about mating later. Right now, focus on Lucy." Erza said over her shoulder. "I bet big bucks those two will mate soon." Sting smirked. "Oh yeah. I'm so gonna video tape that." Kyuki snickered. "Juvia will no longer have any love rivals." Juvia murmured.

"I'd love to go to their wedding." Lisanna said with Wendy nodding in agreement. "Imagine in ten years time; the shadow dragon as a parent." Gray laughed at the thought. "I hope Lucy's kid will look like her." Kyuki said. "Dream on! I bet the kid will look like Rogue." Sting protested. "Guuuuuyss, focus!" Erza sighed. "As much as I want to plan Lucy's wedding, we gotta save her first."

"Yes, ma'am…"

Meanwhile, at the abandon warehouse. "Achoo!" Lucy sneezed. "Someone is talking about me…" She whispered. "Where the hell is your mate?!" Minerva shouted, kicking over a can. _They'd better not be thinking about mating. _

* * *

What's better to do than watching an animal documentary? I feel like this story's gonna end soon…

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

-Something Better-

Chapter 26:

… Lame fight scene… English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

******I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Rogue Pov

"Minerva!" I yelled. Everyone turned to me. Minerva smiled an ice cold smile. "Rogue, you're late." She said. "If memories served me right, you have never been late." Rufus pointed out. "Your memories getting rusty. Now hand over Lucy." I growled. Minerva frowned. "Lucy this, Lucy that. Ever since you met her, she's all you can think about!" She shouted.

"So what? Where's Lucy?!" I yelled again. I sniffed the air. I picked up her scent. It was pure strawberry, no mixture of tears or blood. This wasn't right. Minerva's heartless. "What did you do to Lucy?!" I growled. "We did nothing to her. She's right over there." Minerva answered innocently, pointing to her left. I stared at the darkness. After a while, when my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw her. She was tied to a chair and her eyes was closed.

"Lucy!" I ran towards her. Orga appeared from nowhere and blocked me. "Get out of my way! Lucy!" I said. Really, sometimes I'm pacifist. "Don't bother, she can't hear you." Minerva yawned.

"You leave me no choice." I muttered. Orga raised an eyebrow. "Hmm-?"

"Roar of The Shadow Dragon!" I said. Orga flew backwards. Suddenly, someone attacked me from behind. Rufus. "Stay outta this!" I yelled. "I'm sorry but no." He replied. "Memory-Make, Shrine of Turbulent Fangs." A series of medium sized tornados appeared. "You think a bunch of small winds can stop me?" I asked. "Don't underestimate this spell." He replied, making them head towards my direction. One of the tornados hit my arm. The pressure was strong enough to gash my arm. "Crap!" I yelled in pain. Blood was dripping and my sleeve was torn. "There's a lot more where that came from." He said. If this keeps up, I'm done for.

Suddenly, a little blue girl jumped infront of the tornados. With one breath, the tornados were gone. "Wendy." I said. She turned around and smiled. "Hello, Rogue-kun!" She said. Her smile disappear when her eyes landed on my arm. "Rogue-kun, I'm sorry. I came too late." She said. "No, you didn't. I was careless." I replied.

"Rogue!" Sting shouted as he jogged towards me. "Well, well. You brought your whole pack." Minerva said as she crossed her legs. "Three against ten. There's no way you win!" Natsu shouted. Minerva smiled evilly. "I think not. You see, we three are the strongest ones. We're strong enough to handle you." She said. "And there's Lucy you'll have to worry about." She added.

I turned my head towards her direction. Orga was blocking the way. "No way I'm letting you pass." He said. I growled. "I don't wanna hurt you so get outta the damn way!" I yelled. "None shall pass." He said deadpanned. Natsu kicked his face. "Lemme handle this one." He said. Orga grabbed his ankle and tossed him aside.

"You can't defeat him if you're not serious about it." I said. "Then let me handle this." Sting walked towards him. "Two against one?" Orga asked. "Make that three." Kyuki stated. She turned to me. "We'll handle the goons. You get Lucy." She added. Immediately, she pounced on Orga, activating her Wolf Magic. Orga stumbled forward. "Go!" Sting ordered.

Without hesitation, I raced towards the unconcious Lucy. I undo the binds. "Wake up, Lucy!" I said shaking her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open. "Ugh…" She said as she rubbed her wrists. "Lucy, are you alright?" I asked. She stared at me, confused. "What's wrong. Lucy?" I asked again. She tilted her head to the right. "Who… Who are you?" She asked.

I stared at her shocked. Did she just asked me 'who am I'? "L-Lucy, are you serious?" I asked. She frowned. "I don't think you heard me. I said, who are you?" She said loudly. Everyone stared at her. Minerva cackled, breaking the silence. I turned to her. "What did you do?" I growled. She didn't answer.

"What did you do?!" I roared turning to Rufus. "I merely erased all her memories of you. Nothing big." He shrugged. My eyes widen with shock and anger. "Please, do not blame me. It is Minerva who wishes it." He added. I turned to Minerva. "What the hell did you do that for?!" I clenched my fist. "Rogue, here's the thing. After seven years if being top, being second best is something I cannot tolerate. The reason why we gained power was because we had two Dragon Slayers, one of our stems of power, at our disposal." She explained. "But now that you have gone to that guild, our powers weaken. And the stupid reason why you went there is because of that girl!"

"Make your point, Minerva!" I shouted. "You entered that guild because of this girl!" She gritted her teeth. "So what?! I love her, she loves me!" I shouted. "Quite true but what if she doesn't love you?" Rufus butt in. I flinched. "Yes, exactly. Erasing her memories also erases her love for you." Minerva laughed. "You cold hearted witch! Why are you doing this?!" Sting asked. "Don't you see? I want you three to come back to Sabertooth. My father has given me total control over it!" She stated.

"I turned to Lucy who was confused beyond everything. "Lucy…" I muttered. Impossible. She can't forget me! She can't. Lucy backed away. "Look. I don't know you. You got the wrong person." She said. My heart sank. "Your heart is breaking, no? Love hurts. It's a weakness." Minerva said. "I know you can't handle this. Come back to Sabertooth and you'll never have to experience heartache again." She put her hand on my shoulder.

Lucy took a step back. "M-Minerva?" She stuttered, looking over my shoulder. "Sting E-Eucliffe?" "Why is that you remember them but not me?" I asked. "I've never seen you in my life." She said flatly. My heart sank deeper. "See, Rogue. Just come back." Minerva urged. I growled, my bangs covered my eyes. "No! I will not go back. Not now, not ever. Even if Lucy doesn't remember me, I'll find a way!" I slashed my katana at her. She jumped back. "You! I knew I should have erased your memories instead of her!" She yelled.

Suddenly, she fell down, unconcious revealing Erza behind her. "Thank you, Erza." I whispered. "Dude, you okay?" Sting asked. "I am." I said walking towards the beaten Rufus. "Rufus! Give her back her memories!" I grabbed his collar. "I'd love to but unfortunately, I can't." He said. I twitched. "Whatdaya mean you can't?!" I shook him back and forth violently. "I can take away memories but I can't give them back." He said.

I let go of his collar. "Lucy… Lucy will never remember me?" I asked. "Yes." Orga answered. "Hey! Do you mind explaining? And why is Sting Eucliffe in our guild?" Lucy asked. "Blondie, this is not like you. Just call me Sting or idiot like you always do." Sting begged. "I never recall having any interaction with you whatsoever." She said. "Let's go back." Erza muttered. "Them?" Gray asked pointing to the fallen Sabertooth mages. "Leave them. They're not worth it."

While walking, Erza approached me. "Lucy stays in our room tonight. Since she doesn't remember you, it'll be akward. Also bring her bags to our room." She said. I nodded. "What Rufus said us an understatement. She not only forgotten you but me and Kyuki." Sting muttered. I nodded. "We'll have to find a place to bunk when we get back home." Kyuki added. I shut myself from the world. I felt like the hole in my heart is back and deeper.

* * *

Few days past since the incident. We cut the vacation short since no one was in the mood especially after Lucy lost her memories. When we returned, Erza told everyone what happened and surprisingly, they felt sorry for me. Me and Sting found a place to stay not far from here while Kyuki stay at the girls' dormitories.

Lucy hasn't interact to us at all. Lucy remembered nothing of me. She doesn't know the other Dragon Duo nor my name. Sting and Kyuki went on a mission but I wasn't in the mood. "…Rogue, have you tried approaching her?" Mirajane asked. I shook my head. "Mira, if Rogue goes to her and tells her he's her boyfriend, it would freak her out." Levy answered for me. I glanced at Lucy. She was happily chatting with Natsu and the rest. To her, I'm a shadow. Minerva was right. I can't endure this for long. I got up and left the guild.

* * *

Lucy Pov

I turn around and stare at the entrance of the guild. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Erza asked. "I felt like someone was watching me." I answered. They began exchanging glances. "Do you know who was watching me?" I asked. Gray shook his head. What's wrong with them? Ever since we got back from the vacation, they've been acting weird.

Lisanna walked towards us and attacke Natsu with a bear hug. "Hey, Li." Natsu said. Lisanna pecked him in the cheek while Gray lifted a brow. "What's wrong, Lucy? Jealous?" He asked. "Jealous? Hardly." I answered. "How come?" Erza asked. I shrugged. "I accepted this fact since the GMG." I said. "Do you remember a certain guy?" Natsu asked hopefully. I shook my head. "What guy? Geez, you guys been asking me that for the past few days!"

"Sorry, Luce but you have to remember him yourself." Natsu apologized. "Okay. I'm gonna take walk." I said and left. Thoughts circled my mind. Who's this guy I'm suppose to remember? How important is he to me? If this guy's that important why can't I remember him? I was frustrated. I felt like there's something missing in my life. But what?

I remember when I entered my apartment after the vacation. It was untidy with the futons lying around and extra plates on the table. It was not Natsu surely cuz he hadn't trespass since the GMG. Someone else was here. I walked towards the lake. I remember that at the GMG, when Natsu and Lisanna was in a tag battle, someone was there with me. No matter who hard I tried, his face was a blur.

I went back to reality when I saw another person there. It was the guy from the vacation. Something was off. He was…crying…? I approached him but he didn't notice me. "…Why are you crying?" I asked. He jumped back and stared at me. "L-Lucy?" He said, his eyes showed a glimmer of hope. I smiled weakly. "I'm sorry but I didn't get your name." I muttered. The hope diminished as he sat at the edge of the lake. "Rogue." He said, barely audible.

I sat beside him. "Why were you crying?" I asked again. "Because the girl I like can't remember me and there's no way to get her memories back." He answered. "Amnesia?" I asked. He shook his head. "Someone took her memories of me." He bit his lips. "I'm sorry. She seems very important to you." I said. He stared at me. "She is. I was an emotionless 'bastard' as stated by my friend before I met her." Tears gathered at his eyes.

"May I ask, who is your girlfriend? I don't mean to pry, I was just wandering." I said. He stared at me. "Is… Did I say something wrong?" I asked again. Rogue sighed. "I'm… I'm thinking of returning to Sabertooth."

My eyes widen. "You're from Sabertooth?" I asked. He nodded. "I join Fairy Tail because of her but now it hurts knowing that she won't feel the same way anymore." He sighed again. I felt sorry for him. "Lucy." He said, staring at the lake.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

I'd like to tell you what happen next but that'll be spoiler. Just wait for the next chapter. I'm taking a break for a while. I've been on DeviantArt lately. Cuz I was reading an Adventure Time comic. That's what I'll be doing for the next few days. I'll probably update on…Friday?

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

-Something Better-

Chapter 27: Memories

…Pancakes. English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

******I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Pov

"Can you do me a favor?"

Is he avoiding my question? "But you haven't answer me. Who is your girlfriend?" I said. Rogue turned away. "It doesn't matter. She won't remember me. She's gonna go back, falling in love with a guy who doesn't like her that way." He said with sudden coldness. I punched him in the arm playfully. "What's wrong with you? Eventhough she's not gonna have the same feelings as before, she'll always be in your heart." I smiled.

Rogue showed no emotion. "She's not dead." He pointed out. "You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes. "There was a hole in my heart which she fill. She's gone and the hole's back, bigger than ever." He placed his hand on his chest. "I wish there's something I can do…" I muttered. Really, I felt sorry for him.

He stared at me. "Actually, there is." I lifted an eyebrow. I'm planning to return to Sabertooth so I wanna say goodbye to her." He said. "…So you're really planning to leave?" I ask. "Yeah… it hurts me to see her not remembering me." He said.

A short silence settled in before he stood up. "Sorry but I've gotta go. I need to pack." And with that he left. I watched him a he disappeared from sight. I've only known him for a day but why does it hurt when he told me he was leaving?

I walked back to my apartment. "Rogue, you didn't tell me who is your girlfriend." I said to myself. I sat down and tried to write a new plot for my novel. But no matter how hard I tried, nothing popped up in my mind except Rogue. "I give up!" I groaned, slamming my hands on the desk. A book near the edge dropped on the floor. I groaned again and picked it up.

That's when I notice a piece of paper sticking out. I picked up the book. " A drawing…?" I muttered. I stared at the drawing. I was in it with… Rogue. I blushed furiously. It was a drawing of me sleeping in Rogue's arms. At the bottom left corner was Reedus' signature and the words, '_Sabertooth Mage, Rogue and Lucy on his Welcome party'. _

_The girl I love lost all her memories of me. _

Was I… that girl? The girl he loved.

_Do you remember a certain guy?_

_Sorry, Luce. But you have to remember him on your own. _

The certain guy… Could it be Rogue?

The GMG, during Natsu and Lisanna'd tag battle, I wasn't with Fairy Tail. I was with someone else. I remembered that I cried when the two kissed and someone was there to comfort me. It was Rogue. The reason why my apartment was untidy was not because of Team Natsu, it was because of Rogue and his team.

_Can you do me a favor? _

_I'm planning to return to Sabertooth so I wanna say goodbye to her. _

He's leaving and I still don't have an answer. I need to know. I need to know why I can't remember anything about him. I got up and rushed to the guild.

"Levy!" I shouted, racing towards the bar. Levy flinched and turned to me. "Lu-chan?" She asked. Mira, who was talking to Levy, tilted her head to the right. "What's wrong, Lucy?" She asked. "I need to know. Where's Rogue's apartment?" I asked. Levy's eyes widen. "Lu-chan, do you-"

"No! But I need to know! Now please tell me his address." I cut her off. Mira handed me a piece of paper. "Thanks, Mira! Levy!" I smiled and left.

* * *

The address Mira gave me led me to an apartment building near the train station. "His apartment should be on the first floor…" I muttered.

"Ah, there it is."

I knocked on the door. No answer. "Didn't he said he was going home." I muttered as I turn the doorknob slightly. It's unlock. Shrugging, I entered. The apartment was untidy. "How can one guy make so much mess? And I thought he was a clean type." I said to myself.

"Rogue, are you here?" I asked. I heard the sound of the door opening. "Rogue-!" I frown. It wasn't Rogue. Instead, it was a blonde guy with headphones covering his ears. He looked up and stared at me. I reconize him. "Lucy?" He said, removing his headphones. "Sting Eucliffe." I said his name. His face showed disappointment. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that. This is my home." He took out a chocolate bar from the fridge. I tilted my head to the right. "What do you mean? Rogue lives here." I said.

"Well, this proves that you still remember nothing and yes, Rogue lives here as well." He answered. "Then where is he?" I asked. "How the hell should I know? I was out with Kyuki." He replied. A blush crept in his face before he added, "O-on a mission." I searched around the apartment but still no sign of him.

"Try his room. It's at the end of the hall." Sting said with his mouth full and legs on the table. How rude. How can anyone like this… this idiot. Letting the guest do all the work while he sits there shaking his leg.

I pushed those thoughts away as I entered his room. Unlike the rest of the apartment, this room was the cleanest. Nothing out of place. That's when I notice a crumpled piece of paper on the bed. Curious, I picked it up.

_Sting, _

_I'm leaving for a while…or probably forever. I think I might come back. Take are of Lucy. _

_Rogue. _

I gasped. Rogue skipped town. But I was with him earlier. He said he was going to pack. How did he pack so fast? "Eucliffe!" I shouted. "When? When will you ever just call me Sting?" I heard him groaned. I rushed to him and shoved the paper in his hands. His lips was moving but no sound is coming out of his mouth. His eyes widen.

"That guy! Leaving without warning and leaving the burden on me!" He gritted his teeth. "I can't believe… wait, burden?" I said. "No time to lose! We have to find Rogue." He said with determination._ 'He completely ignored what I just said.'_ I thought.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" I asked. Sting's face brighten up. "I'll search Magnolia and then Sabertooth. You, go to Crocus." He replied demandingly. I raised a brow. "Why Crocus?"

"Rogue goes there often. Now get out of this house and look for him." He pushed me out roughly. "Thanks for being gentle!" I said sarcastically. "You're welcome. Now look for him!" He answered and slam the door in my face. "Arrogant guy." I muttered as I made my way to the train station.

* * *

'_I should have asked him where Rogue usually hang out here_.' I thought. This place is huge and I don't have the slightest clue of where he could be! "If I had my memories, this will go faster!" I fumed.

"Excuse me, have you seen a guy with a black cloak and hair?" I asked an old shopkeeper. "Why yes, actually. He went that way." He pointed to the park. I quickly thanked him and rush to the park.

Rogue was not in the park. I groan in frustration. "I give up!" I said as I collapse on the park bench. "There is no way I'm gonna find him! He's like a shadow!" I grumbled.

After a while, I calmed down. "I need the information and only he knows." I rubbed my temples in circular motion.

_I come here often to think. Only I know this place. _

_Don't tell anyone about this, okay?_

_Rogue likes being alone so he tends to go to quiet places. _

Voices filled my head and there all about a certain area. All of a sudden, a place came into my mind. It was a flower field with trees surrounding it. "I should check it out in case." I muttered as I walked into the forest. I was curious as to why I didn't get lost. 'Have I been here before…?' I thought.

I found the field with ease. "The flowers are glowing." I said. It didn't suprise as much as I thought it would. That's when I saw a lone figure sitting in the middle of the field. "Rogue!" I called out. He turned around in suprise. "How did you know I was here?" He asked.

"It came to mind." I shrugged.

Rogue's frown deepen. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Rogue, the reason I came is because I want to ask you something."

He turned away. "Why should I answer you when you didn't answer me?" He said coldly. "Oh yeah… The favor." I mumbled. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I should go." He sighed. "Wait!" Without realizing it, I grabbed his arm. He raised an eyebrow. "If I do you the favor, can you answer my question?" I asked.

Rogue nodded. "Are you…the guy I'm suppose to remember?" I asked, feeling a blush creeping in. Rogue didn't answer. I looked at him. "Are you?" His eyes stared into mine. Man, those snake eyes are hypnotizing. "Lucy…"

Before I knew it, he pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked but after a while, I kissed back. His face was cold but his lips was soft and gentle. Suddenly, I felt a headache and memories swirled around my mind.

_May I join you?_

_I'm not gonna hurt you like Minerva so don't worry. _

_Sometimes you won't get what you want but in the end you'll get something better._

_My name's Rogue. Rogue Cheney. _

_Because of those seven years, I get to meet you. _

_You can sleep in my room for tonight. _

_I'll stay by your side till you sleep. _

_You're the first girl I love. _

_There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. _

_I love you… Lucy. _

Rogue pulled away until we were lip distance. "Rogue… Cheney." I muttered. His eyes widen. "Lucy, you…" He trailed off. I smiled. "Yes, I remember." I said and I hugged him. "But how? Rufus said your memories will never return." He hugged back. "True loves kiss." I whispered. "For the past few days, my life felt empty."

"Me too." He replied. "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you again."

"And I'm never gonna drink booze ever again."

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you this at the resort." He said. "You've been on my mind ever since we met and I really love you."

I stared at him confused. "Where is this going?" I asked. He reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet box. He open the box, revealing a diamond encrusted silver ring. I gasped and stared at his face. He was blushing furiously. So adorable.

"Lucy, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Rogue. I will." I said and he slipped the ring on my ring finger. Our eyes locked as we closed in for a kiss.

* * *

Epilogue…

_When we return to the guild, hand in hand, everyone was suprise in a good way that I have my memories back. As I told them about what happen, me and Rogue couldn't tell them about the ring. But then…_

"Lucy! Where did you get the ring?" Kyuki asked. The guild was dead silent. "I…um…" I was speechless.

"Lucy…" Lisanna started.

"… Did Rogue…" Levy continued.

"… propose?!" Erza finished.

Everyone stared at us. "Well, um…" I started. The guild turn noisy again.

"No way! He's not gonna marry you!" Natsu shouted.

"We don't approve of it!" Gray added.

"I'm the sexiest guy around and yet he…" Sting sulked.

"Lucy! Why didn't you tell us about this?!" Levy asked. "Does this mean you're against it?" I asked. "YES!" Everyone shouted but Erza, Mira, Lisanna and Kyuki. "Quiet!" Mira shouted. Again with the silence. "This is a great opportunity for Lucy! Imagine in twenty years time, a browned eye black haired boy or girl with Dragon Slayer and Celestial magic. Kya~! So cute!" Mira squealed.

"Mira, we're not thinking about children!" I blushed.

"But Mira…" Natsu started. Mira glared at him. "If you guys keep Lucy from marrying, this guild will have no future generation. I swear on it!" She said, evilly. Erza smiled. "I supported this a long time ago. Don't worry, Lucy! I'll plan your wedding!" Erza said. "I'll help." Mira added. "Me too!" Levy smiled.

And so the rest of the day, they talk about the wedding. "How troublesome. One minute they were protesting and the next they're all smiley." Rogue muttered. "And that's what I like about Fairy Tail." I smiled.

* * *

Kya~! So cute! I like stories where the guy propose and get married. So romantic. But I hate real life weddings. The only reason I go to wedding is cuz I wanna eat free food.

I meant to update earlier but my family had to go to the hospital for medical checkup and then we ate at Pancake House. I got a great deal, three pancakes two mash potatoes and two ice cream just for twenty bucks :D And then, I was playing a game about a badass, sexy, sadistic pirate…

I think I'm gonna write a sequel but for now… Bye:)

**Review!**


End file.
